Default State of Being Indonesian
by Raein Ren
Summary: [CHAP 10 Update] [TRANS] Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis roman-gay dan Jongin berperan sebagai sumber inspirasinya. Selamat datang di permulaan 'keadaan normal' atau lebih suka kusebut; Bertahan dengan omong kosong Jongin. EXO's couple KaiSoo. Real Yaoi. RnR? Please give your review. Don't like don't read :p
1. Chapter 1

This story belong **thetwistedstar**, and i just translate it with my sunbae-nim **exoticbabyly**

* * *

Default State of Being (Indonesian)

Description:

Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis roman-gay dan Jongin berperan sebagai sumber inspirasinya.

Foreweord:

Selamat datang di permulaan 'keadaan normal'

atau lebih suka kusebut

Bertahan dengan omong kosong Jongin

* * *

"Biarkan aku mengajarimu."

Wajah Jongin memang benar-benar datar, namun sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk menganggapnya tidak main-main. "Apakah kau gila?"

"Hey, kau membiarkanku 'mengulum' mu tiga menit setelah kita bertemu. Bukan kewarasanku yang seharusnya kau pertanyakan. Aku sudah tahu aku tidak stabil."

"Frustasi secara seksual BUKAN berarti aku sudah gila", Kyungsoo menggeram kembali. "Dan siapa pula yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah orang lain dan 'menerjang' mereka begitu saja?"

"Aku memang tidak merencanakannya, tapi _sial_ kau memiliki bibir yang begitu menggairahkan dan kedua matamu seolah 'meminta' nya."

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali, pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Pria gila namun tampan ini sedang berdiri di tengah ruang tamunya, dengan celana masih menggantung di tumitnya, memuji dirinya. _Oh sial._

"Ceritamu memang bagus, tapi adegan panasnya payah sekali. Biar kutunjukkan bahwa mereka bisa jauh lebih baik. Akan kutunjukkan semua yang tidak ada dalam film-film porno jelek itu. Mereka hanya melakukan 'posisi' yang bagus untuk direkam kamera. Aku bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain."

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya dengan tangannya seraya menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hal ini akan kembali dan menggigit bokongku."

"Hanya jika kau meminta dengan lembut."

_Kalau kalian nggak suka hal-hal dibawah ini, berarti FF ini bukan untuk kalian:_

_Member EXO dijadikan mesin seks_

_Penggunaan kata sumpah serapah_

_Random pairing yang kadang nggak masuk akal_

_Sarkasme_

_Gay abis_

_Obrolan tentang vagina_

_Tindakan asusila_

_Kegilaan_

Chapter 1

"Pakailah kata 'filatelis'."

"Aku tidak akan memakai kata 'filatelis'."

"Tapi bukankah itu terdengar erotis?"

"Apakah kau mengerti artinya?"

"Apakah itu penting?"

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan dengan frustasi. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah meja kecil untuk dua orang dekat jendela di sebuah _coffee shop_, laki-laki di depannya tersenyum dengan kilatan iblis di matanya. Ini masih terlalu awal dan Kyungsoo samasekali belum minum kopi dan sialnya, semua selalu saja terlalu awal jika berurusan dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan sikunya dari meja ketika pelayan kafe datang membawa secangkir kopi panas dengan asap yang mengepul-ngepul. Ia lalu melingkarkan jari-jarinya yang kedinginan pada cangkir panas itu sambil menutup matanya senang. Ah, ya, ketenangan.

Ketenangan?

Jika bersama Jongin, ketenangan hanya berarti ia sudah ketiduran atau sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang konyol. Dipastikan sembilan puluh persen adalah kemungkinan yang kedua karena tampaknya ia memiliki energi yang tidak terbatas. Punggung Kyungsoo yang pegal-pegal adalah bukti dari fakta itu.

Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu membuka matanya dan disambut oleh kursi kosong di seberangnya. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot melihat sekelilingnya karena ia tak mau ikut terlibat dalam masalah yang Jongin buat, demi apapun itu. Ia sangat suka datang ke tempat ini di pagi hari, dan ia tak akan membiarkan maniak sekskebesaran badan itu merusak semuanya. Kafe itu adalah salah satu dari sedikit tempat yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia menyukai rutinitas. Ia menyukai suasana yang familiar. Dan untuk keseribu kalinya dalam minggu ini ia bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan Jongin mengontrol banyak aspek kehidupannya. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dan Jongin masih saja tidak sabaran.

Setelah menyesap sedikit kopi panasnya, akhirnya Kyungsoo meletakkan mugnya kembali dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil beserta pulpen dari kantong jaketnya. Lebih baik ia melakukan sesuatu yang berguna selagi sempat.

**-Pertemuan Pertama: Dua tahun, tiga bulan tujuh belas hari yang lalu-**

Kyungsoo sedang memandangi layar laptopnya dengan rasa putus asa sambil tanpa sadar mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu, apa saja yang bisa membuatnya terinspirasi dan segera menyelesaikan satu bagian dalam bukunya itu. Ia berpikir amat keras untuk beberapa menit hingga akhirnya ia menyerah lalu meng-klik tombol _save_, menutup laptopnya pelan, dan serta merta melemparkannya ke seberang ruangan. Laptop yang rusak hanya semakin menghambat perkerjaannya dan menjadikannya makin tercekik _deadline. _Ia memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya dan lenguhan terdengar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis. Atau setidaknya itulah jawabannya jika ada yang menanyakan tentang pekerjaannya. Ia tak pernah menjelaskan apa tepatnya yang ia tulis dan orang-orang selalu bertanya dimana mereka bisa menemukan karya tulisnya. Bukannya ia merasa malu dengan apa yang ditulisnya, namun karyanya memang lebih dikhususkan untuk kalangan tertentu. Untung saja mereka tidak mengenali nama penanya. Kyungsoo menulis novel romantis gay. Ia senang sekali saat akhirnya ia diterima di sebuah penerbitan, walau hanya perusahaan kecil yang mau menerbitkan buku-buku semacam itu.

Novel pertamanya ditulisnya dengan cukup baik, dan ia merasa lebih dari puas. Namun masalah muncul saat menulis buku yang kedua. Ia khawatir bahwa ia sudah menuangkan semua pengetahuan seksnya di buku pertama dan sekarang ia telah kehabisan ide. Tak ada yang mau membaca cerita tentang dua orang pria dimabuk cinta lalu melakukan adegan seks yang super canggung dengan tangan gemetaran dan jeritan kegugupan karena baru melakukannya untuk pertama kali. Mereka menginginkan seks yang fantastis dan menakjubkan yang tak mungkin dilakukan di kehidupan nyata. Atau paling tidak kehidupan nyata Kyungsoo.

Ia membiarkan kepalanya membentur meja dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Lalu mengangkatnya sedikit, dan memukulkannya kembali, ia terus mengulangi hal yang sama sampai ia mendengar ketukan keras yang bukan dikarenakan kepalanya yang membentur meja kayunya itu. Biasanya tak ada orang yang bertamu ke tempatnya. Tapi bunyi itu terdengar lagi. Sebuah ketukan. Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke pintu, dengan gugup mengusapkan tangannya ke celana _jeans_-nya lalu perlahan-lahan membuka daun pintu.

"H-Halo?" ucapnya pelan.

Pria lain yang berdiri di hadapannya tampak mengagumkan dan Kyungsoo bisa menilai dari cara berdirinya. Dengan canggung ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua biji mata gelap pria itu ke tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludah, kembali mengarahkan matanya ke wajah laki-laki itu dan melihat bibir tebalnya membentuk seringaian. Celana _jeans_-nya membalut ketat pahanya dan kemeja putihnya dibiarkan tidak terkancing bagian atasnya, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang kehitaman dan tulang belikat seksinya. _Sial._

"Apakah kau menulis ini?" ia bertanya dengan suara beratnya, membuat Kyungsoo makin gugup.

"A-apa?"

"Buku ini", ujar pria itu seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda itu agar Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ya, itu adalah bukunya.

Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, menerka-nerka bagaimana orang itu bisa menemukan alamatnya.

"Buku ini sangat jelek!" terdengar seruan mengejutkan itu.

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga lebar ketika cowok satunya yang lebih tinggi itu menyikutnya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri masuk ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa bicara.

"Pernahkah kau berhubungan seks?"

"Tung – apa? Untuk apa kau – ? Keluar dari rumahku!" bentak Kyungsoo, ketakutan mulai menyelimutinya.

Pria itu kini melangkah makin dekat dengannya, membuat Kyungsoo secara reflek bergerak mundur menjauh darinya, namun laki-laki asing itu menutup pintu rumahnya dan _sial, sial, sial _pasti dia akan dibunuh. Ketika punggungnya menabrak sebuah benda kayu di belakangnya, Kyungsoo menutup rapat matanya dan pasrah dengan apapun nasibnya.

"Pernahkah. Kau. Berhubungan. Seks."

Kyungsoo membuka satu matanya dan akhirnya kedua matanya pun terbuka lebar karena kaget. Pria berbahaya, namun _oh tampan sekali _ini sedang menguncinya, dengan kedua lengannya mengapit kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar di tembok. Wajahnya terlampau dekat hingga yang terjebak itu dapat merasakan nafas pria itu berhembus di kulitnya. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa terangsang atau ketakutan.

"T-t-tentu", akhirnya ia berhasil menjawab.

Cowok itu dengan seksinya menaikkan satu alisnya sebagai respon dari jawaban Kyungsoo, dan yang mampu diperbuatnya hanyalah menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya sendiri.

"Kalau memang kau pernah melakukannya, berarti kau melakukan seks yang salah. Maksudku, setelah orang-orang ini berhubungan intim, sungguh sebuah keajaiban kalau mereka tidak kesulitan berjalan dan langsung pulang untuk meniduri orang lain. Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kau mencari inspirasi dengan menonton film porno gay?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dengan susah payah mencerna ucapan pria asing itu. _Apa yang barusan dikatakannya?_

"Apakah kau mau kutunjukkan cara yang benar?"

"A-Apaaaaa?" nyali Kyungsoo benar-benar ciut melihat pria itu makin mendekat padanya. Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir sensual itu lagi dan sialnya itu membuatnya terangsang. Hidup memang tidak adil.

"Aku Kim Jongin", cowok di hadapannya itu bercuap dengan santainya seolah-olah lupa ia baru saja menawarkan diri untuk menyetubuhi Kyungsoo.

Sebuah perkenalan. Kyungsoo hampir mendengus tidak percaya.

"Atau kau lebih suka jika aku memberikanmu _blowjob_? Atau mungkin kau mau 'mengulum' ku lebih dahulu?"

Mulut Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menganga lebar dan mencoba bereaksi sewajar mungkin, namun yang tercetus dari bibirnya hanyalah sebuah jeritan. Jari-jarinya mulai meraba permukaan datar di belakangnya ketika bibir sensual itu mulai turun, terus mendekat ke bibirnya hingga akhirnya berhenti hanya dengan jarak satu inci di depannya.

"30 detik lagi aku akan melesakkan tanganku ke dalam celanamu dan kita lihat saja nanti sampai mana kau bisa melebarkan matamu."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo melakukan hal-hal yang diperintahkan otaknya untuk tidak ia lakukan. Bila memang cowok ini datang untuk membunuhnya, setidaknya ia bisa mengambil untung terlebih dulu. Sekarang ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin yang menginvasi rumahnya, lidah cowok itu sudah menjelajahi tenggorokannya dan celananya mulai sesak dan tidak nyaman. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah menghasutnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan ceroboh seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa ia sangat menikmatinya. Ia terperangkap dan ini sangatlah konyol.

Jari-jemari itu membuka resleting celananya dan tanpa aba-aba, celana _jeans _dan _boxer _nya kini telah diturunkan sampai pada tumitnya. Kyungsoo mendesah ketika bibir seksi itu melepas tautannya dan ia membuka matanya. Matanya melotot lebar menyaksikan bibir yang baru saja melumat bibirnya itu kini berada di penisnya yang mulai menegang.

"_Holy fuck_", rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri, kepalanya terkulai ke belakang menyentuh dinding. Sudah lama dia tidak seintim ini dengan seseorang dan ini benar-benar menakjubkan dan _oh Tuhan '_permainan lidah' itu. Sensasi yang meliputinya begitu susah dibendung dan ia melenguh pelan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyungsoo selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasih yang baik hati. Ia tidak menggerakkan tangannya melainkan mengepalkannya di sisi tubuhnya. Karenanya, ia terkejut saat Jongin menarik satu tangannya dan meletakannya di rambutnya. Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat seraya mencengkeram rambut halus itu sebelum ia mengepalkan tangannya kembali. Hal ini membuat laki-laki satunya mendesah dan getaran tenggorokan itu makin memanjakan penis Kyungsoo dan membuatnya tak tahan lagi. Dirasakannya kakinya mulai melemas, namun ia tak ingin mulut itu berhenti memberinya kenikmatan. Sayangnya ia sudah tidak tahan.

Kyungsoo kini tahu bahwa Jongin adalah seorang bajingan yang tak pernah mau menelan 'cairan'.

Setelah mengeluarkan cairannya, Jongin melepas paksa baju Kyungsoo dan melemparkannya sembarangan, lalu menyeretnya ke sebuah sofa. Kyungsoo mencoba menarik kembali celananya untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang tersisa namun tiba-tiba sebuah bibir tertempel pada bibirnya lagi dan sebuah lidah serta merta menerobos mulutnya. Pria ini tahu betul yang dilakukannya dan Kyungsoo merasa dunianya berputar-putar kembali. Ketika ia mulai menikmati sensasi baru itu, Jongin memaksanya untuk berlutut. Ubin lantai itu amat keras dan sakit rasanya berlututut disitu, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sebuah gundukan yang menyembul tepat di depan wajahnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, tangan Kyungsoo mulai melepas kancing celana dan menurunkan resletingnya, tapi sayangnya ia kurang cepat dan kini sepasang tangan yang lain sudah lebih dulu menurunkan celana yang dikenakannya. Tidak seharusnya ia terkejut saat menyadari Jongin tidak mengenakan apapun di balik celana ketatnya itu. Penis besarnya berdiri tegak di depan matanya dan jelas-jelas menunggu untuk dimanjakan.

Kyungsoo menggenggamnya dengan lembut sebelum coba-coba menjilat ujungnya. Dia memang punya pengalaman 'mengulum', namun hal itu sudah lama sekali dan ia sendiri tak yakin akan 'keahlian' nya. Desahan Jongin terdengar, dan ia menganggapnya sebagai suatu pertanda baik. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya mengitari batang panjang itu lalu sebisanya memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan betapa tidak enaknya mem-_blowjob _cowok lain? Mulutnya serasa mau robek, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Pemilik penis dalam mulut Kyungsoo itu menunjukkan rasa jengahnya akan keengganan Kyungsoo dengan menusukkan 'senjata' nya ke depan. Tangannya sekarang mencengkeram rambut Kyungsoo, berusaha mengarahkannya dengan jambakan-jambakan kecil. Kyungsoo menjauh dan menatapnya dengan rasa kesal terpatri di wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau sabar sedikit?"

Pria satunya hanya menggeram. Ia membasahi bibirnya dan mencoba mulai lagi, pelan-pelan menghisapnya, inci demi inci. Keadaan sekarang sudah jauh lebih nyaman dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Ketika ia telah menemukan ritme 'permainan' mulut dan tangannya, ia pun mendorong laki-laki itu agar duduk di sofa. Ia menurut dan Kyungsoo menyesuaikan posisinya hingga ia berada di tengah-tengah selangkangan pemuda itu, dan mulai mempercepat ritmenya. Desahan nikmat dan nafas tersengal-sengal cowok lainnya itu terdengar begitu erotis di telinganya dan ia tahu ia tak sepatutnya merasa begini. Mereka semakin berisik dan akhirnya Jongin menumpahkan benihnya di sofa Kyungsoo sambil sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya pada rambut Kyungsoo. _Ah, brengsek._

Mulut Kyungsoo kelu sekali rasanya, namun sebelum ia sempat menyuarakan pikirannya, baik tentang betapa pegal otot-otot mulutnya atau keluhan untuk Jongin yang sudah mengotori sofanya, bibirnya sudah kembali diserang.

"Kamu lumayan", kata Jongin sambil akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya pada rambut Kyungsoo. "Kau sedikit serampangan dan kadang gigimu menggit-gigit, tapi masih ada sedikit harapan."

Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh keheranan. "Jadi kau mengkritik _blowjob _ku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Biarkan aku mengajarimu."

Wajah Jongin memang benar-benar datar, namun sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk menganggapnya tidak main-main. "Apakah kau gila?"

"Hey, kau membiarkanku 'mengulum' mu tiga menit setelah kita bertemu. Bukan kewarasanku yang seharusnya kau pertanyakan. Aku sudah tahu aku tidak stabil."

"Frustasi secara seksual BUKAN berarti aku sudah gila", Kyungsoo menggeram kembali. "Dan siapa pula yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah orang lain dan 'menerjang' mereka begitu saja?"

"Aku memang tidak merencanakannya, tapi _sial_ kau memiliki bibir yang begitu menggairahkan dan kedua matamu seolah 'meminta' nya."

Kyungsoo berkedip beberapa kali, pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Pria gila namun tampan ini sedang berdiri di tengah ruang tamunya, dengan celana masih menggantung di tumitnya, memuji dirinya. _Oh sial._

"Ceritamu memang bagus, tapi adegan panasnya payah sekali. Biar kutunjukkan bahwa mereka bisa jauh lebih baik. Akan kutunjukkan semua yang tidak ada dalam film-film porno jelek itu. Mereka hanya melakukan 'posisi' yang bagus untuk direkam kamera. Aku bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain."

Kyungsoo mengusap matanya dengan tangannya seraya menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. "Hal ini akan kembali dan menggigit bokongku."

"Hanya jika kau meminta dengan lembut."

**-Masa Kini: Coffee Shop-**

Kyungsoo sedang membubuhkan catatan-catatan kecil ketika didengarnya kursi di seberangnya bergeser. Ia mendongak cukup lama untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang duduk di hadapannya sungguh-sungguh Jongin. Dan benar, itu memang Jongin yang sedang terengah-engah dan meringis lebar.

"Kyung-"

"Aku tak ingin tahu."

"Aw, tapi -"

Cowok yang lebih tua itu memandangnya tajam.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perusak suasana?"

"Kapan aku bertemu denganmu?"

"_Bangsat_."

Kyungsoo mengantongi kembali _notes _dan pulpennya. Percuma saja ia berusaha meneruskan pekerjaannya kalau Jongin yang heboh itu berada di dekatnya. Ia menyesap lagi kopinya, menikmati rasa pahit kafein itu dengan lenguhan pelan ketika cairan hangat itu menuruni tenggorokannya dan mengalir menuju perutnya.

"Seandainya aku belum pernah mendengar desahanmu saat sedang orgasme, pasti aku akan berpikir kau lebih menyukai kopi daripada seks."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya menatap Jongin yang sedang memandangi mug kopinya.

"Kurasa kau membuat pria di belakangku 'tegang'."

Kyungsoo yang dulu mungkin akan langsung ber-_blushing _ria dan sembunyi di balik mug kopinya, namun Kyungsoo yang sekarang berbeda. Kyungsoo yang ini sangat memperhatikan penampilan dan penilaian orang lain terhadapnya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Kyungsoo supaya _ngeh_. Agar Kyungsoo mempercayai kata-kata pujiannya, Jongin serta merta menunjuk orang-orang yang lagi curi-curi memandangi Kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mengerti juga bahwa ternyata banyak orang yang menganggapnya menarik. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit lebih percaya diri dan ia menyukainya. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan memberitahu Jongin.

Dengan sendirinya ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat ke sekitar Jongin. Disana ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk tenang memandanginya. Kekaguman tergambar jelas sekali di wajahnya, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Padahal pria itu mengenakan cincin kawin, dan Kyungsoo masih bermoral.

"Bukan tipemu?" tanya Jongin penasaran melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak kehilangan rasa tertariknya.

"Aku bukan orang yang mau '_begituan _diam-diam di hotel murahan sebelum si dia pulang ke rumah istrinya'."

"Kau bisa jadi istri yang seksi."

"_The fuck_?"

"Kau bisa saja memasak di dapur dengan hanya memakai celemek dan _high heels_."

Kyungsoo hanya diam melihat Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens, dan ia sangat tahu pasti cowok yang lebih muda darinya itu sedang membayangkan ucapannya barusan. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak akan terjadi."

"Oh, ayolah!"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

"Hm, kalau kau mengenakan itu..."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya dengan dramatis. "Ya ampun, carilah lubang di tembok dan setubuhilah."

"_Well_, selalu ada yang tinggi, gelap dan sudah menikah", gumam Jongin sarkastik.

"Kau lebih baik dari itu."

Percakapan mereka berubah menjadi sebuah kesunyian. Kyungsoo menghirup lagi kopinya dan Jongin memandang keluar jendela dengan bertopang dagu. Kyungsoo tahu betul pasti akan butuh banyak waktu bagi Jongin untuk memahami bahwa harga dirinya lebih dari sekedar itu. Ia merasa mungkin ia harus menyemangatinya, namun pasti itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Jongin tetaplah Jongin.

Mereka berjalan pulang melewati beberapa blok ke apartemen Kyungsoo dengan diam seribu bahasa. Jongin menggelayutkan lengannya dengan santai pada bahu Kyungsoo, dan yang dirangkul merapatkan dirinya pada kehangatan pemuda itu di saat angin bertiup. Seharusnya ia membawa syal, tapi seperti biasanya, ia lupa gara-gara Jongin si hiperaktif. Ia melesakkan tangan pada kantong mantelnya dan bergidik. Ia benci udara dingin.

Ia menikmati kehangatan apartemennya dengan tersenyum simpul seraya berhenti sejenak di jalan masuknya. Jongin menerobos melewatinya, melepas jaketnya dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Kyungsoo memungutnya dan menggantungkannya pada gantungan di dekat pintu – padahal Jongin jelas-jelas menyadari gantungan itu ada disana, tapi _dasar_ ia tak pernah menggunakannya karena terlalu cuek. Kyungsoo mestinya bisa menasihatnya, tapi sia-sia saja. Percuma. _Dasar keras kepala._

Kyungsoo melemaskan jari-jarinya, meresapi rasa hangat merayapi tubuhnya yang tadinya terkena udara dingin. Ia sedang menggosokkan kedua tangannya supaya lebih hangat sebelum sepasang tangan lain menangkupnya. Tangan Jongin selalu hangat dan Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin menghangatkannya sambil menghembuskan nafas. Ia sedikit iri dengan Jongin yang bisa menjaga panas tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih", ucapnya saat tangannya sudah hangat kembali. Jongin hanya membalas dengan menggumam pelan, lalu pergi lagi menuju dapur.

Cowok lainnya yang lebih tua memindahkan laptop dari meja tulisnya ke sebuah meja kecil di depan sofa.

"Kau membeli _coffee table_", Jongin datang kembali ke ruangan dengan suara yang agak terkejut, tangannya membawa sepotong biskuit yang sudah termakan separuh.

"Ya, begitulah", sahut Kyungsoo.

"Terlalu kecil untuk kita 'begituan'di atasnya", celetuk pemuda satunya menatap meja kecil itu.

"Aku tidak membelinya untuk hal 'begituan'."

Kyungsoo mendengar dengusan kecil Jongin di seberang ruangan dan ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Ia duduk di ujung sofa, menunggu mesin di depannya mengumpulkan kembali energinya. Jongin kembali masuk dapur, mengacak-acak lemarinya.

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka _chapter_ yang baru selesai setengahnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan keributan di dapur dan mulai mengkaji ulang paragraf-paragrafnya. Jemarinya mengelus permukaan _keyboard _sebelum akhirnya mulai mengetik. Ia memulainya pelan-pelan, mengumpulkan ide-ide di benaknya sebelum mempercepat ketikannya. Ia terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya dan mulai menginvasi privasinya saat Jongin merapatkan pahanya dengan Kyungsoo yang berada di sela-selanya.

Jari-jemari hangat itu kini mulai menelusup masuk ke bawah baju yang dikenakan Kyungsoo dan ia sedikit bergidik saat jari itu menggelitik halus pinggangnya. Sentuhan Jongin begitu lembut dan perlahan mengarah ke perutnya, lalu pemuda itu memajukan badannya dan mengecup singkat tengkuk Kyungsoo. Meski begitu, suara ketikan itu tidak berhenti. Jongin belum cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya. Cowok itu meneruskan aksinya dengan mengecup kulit pria lainnya yang terekspos, sembari menggesekkan bibirnya pada kulit mulus itu. Tangannya semakin bergerilya ke bawah perut Kyungsoo, pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam celananya, dan baru saat itulah akhirnya Kyungsoo merespon.

Kyungsoo sudah berusaha sebisanya untuk mengacuhkan sentuhan-sentuhan yang menghantarkan aliran-aliran listrik ke tubuhnya. Dia memiliki _deadline _demi Tuhan, namun badannya kini kepanasan hingga ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanya tangan nakal Jongin yang makin bergerak turun dan ia benar-benar benci kalau pemuda itu menggodanya seperti ini. Ia bimbang antara ingin terus mengacuhkan Jongin atau menyerah saja padanya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk terlalu lama tapi tubuhnya menggelinjang merasakan sensasi jari-jari hangat yang kini menangkup batangnya. Perhatiannya sedikit terbagi begitu merasakan gigi-gigi yang menghujam lembut di lehernya dan _sial _Jongin selalu tahu caranya membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyungsoo. Ia pun berhenti mengetik dan mencengkeram paha Jongin yang merapat padanya. Ia bersandar pada dada bidang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dan membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di bahunya seraya memejamkan matanya.

Tangan Jongin yang satunya kini menekan Kyungsoo agar semakin merapat padanya, dan pemuda yang lebih tua itu dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah amat terangsang. Libidonya memang tinggi. Tangan Jongin tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuatnya tegang dan mengeras sepenuhnya dalam genggamannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membenamkan kukunya di paha cowok yang lebih muda itu. Sialnya Jongin bergerak begitu pelan dan Kyungsoo ingin lebih. Ia ingin membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat, namun tangan lain yang berada di atas perutnya menahannya. Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi dan memalingkan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga Jongin.

"Cepatlah", pintanya dengan terengah. Ia dapat melihat senyuman merekah di wajah Jongin sebelum ia menoleh menatapnya.

"Dasar pemaksa." Lalu Jongin pun melahap bibirnya, membuka sedikit mulutnya dan lidah-lidah mereka pun saling melilit satu sama lain dengan serunya. Jongin mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada lubang kemaluan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya mendesah kencang. Ia mempercepat aksinya, namun itu masih kurang memuaskan bagi cowok yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kyungsoo pun menggigit bibir bawah Jongin, menjadikan Jongin tak tahan untuk menggesekkan batang kemaluannya pada anus pemuda satunya.

Setelah itu Jongin melepaskan genggamannya dan beralih dari posisi sebelumnya. Ia kini memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan mulai menelanjangi bagian pinggang ke bawahnya. Setelah melemparkan celana Kyungsoo secara serampangan, Jongin melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Kyungsoo kagum akan kemahiran Jongin melucuti pakaiannya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik. Sekarang Jongin yang sudah tak sabar mengambil sesuatu di balik bantal-bantal kecil sofa, mengeluarkan sebotol _lubrikan_ dan kondom. Seandainya Kyungsoo menyambut tamu di kediamannya, pasti mereka akan langsung kabur begitu mengetahui benda-benda tadi tersembunyi dimana-mana. Ketika ia mengeluh tentangnya, Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menjawab lebih baik semuanya praktis jadi ia tidak perlu membuang-buang tenaganya yang berharga. Kyungsoo pun mau tak mau setuju, walaupun ia masih melarang Jongin menyimpannya di rak piring.

Kyungsoo mulai 'mengocok' dirinya sendiri melihat Jongin merangkak ke pangkuannya, membuka lebar kakinya. Bibir mereka pun bertautan kembali, Kyungsoo menarik rambut pemuda itu dengan tangannya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia haus akan sentuhan. Suara 'pop' terdengar ketika botol _lube _itu dibuka dan Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia baru saja akan mengeluh bahwa bagian belakangnya masih ngilu gara-gara kemarin malam, namun kata-kata itu seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Jongin mulai melumuri 'pintu belakang' nya sendiri untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dan hal itu benar-benar erotis sampai Kyungsoo pun menggelinjang dan mengeluarkan desahan kagum. Jongin menatap lurus ke arahnya sambil menggigit bibirnya, matanya setengah tertutup sambil perlahan memasuk-keluarkan jarinya di lubangnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memalingkan kepalanya sebentar untuk mengambil kondom dan memakainya. Lalu dicengkeramnya lengan Jongin agar ia mengeluarkan jarinya. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin memasukinya. Segera. Dijepitnya paha lelaki yang lebih muda itu, lalu dengan kasarnya ia menarik Jongin maju ke depan. Jongin pun paham dan pelan-pelan menurunkan tubuhnya, anusnya melahap inci demi inci milik Kyungsoo yang sudah amat tegang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah nikmat seraya terus menurunkan badannya, membuat penis Kyungsoo terbenam makin dalam. Kyungsoo semakin diliputi kenikmatan, kuku jarinya terbenam di kulit paha Jongin, temperatur ruangan itu serasa makin panas. Ia menyesuaikan sedikit posisinya dan terdengar sebuah lenguhan dari pria di atasnya.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas, lalu ia memegangi pinggul Jongin dan membantunya menaik-turunkan badannya. Paru-parunya seolah kehabisan udara tiap kali penisnya menghujam Jongin lagi dan lagi, kecepatannya pun bertambah di tiap tusukannya. Jongin menghentak-hentakkan turun tubuhnya, alisnya bertaut dalam konsentrasi dan _demi Tuhan _Kyungsoo senang sekali melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mereka melakukan gerakan tarik dan dorong – Jongin mendorong tubuhnya ke bawah dan Kyungsoo menariknya ke atas. Yang terdengar di ruangan itu hanyalah suara kulit yang bersinggungan dan erangan-erangan erotis mereka.

Kyungsoo menurunkan salah satu kakinya dan menggenggam belakang kepala Jongin, jarinya menelusup di sela-sela rambutnya lalu menarik Jongin ke bawah dan menyambutnya dengan ciuman panas. Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya, menjepit penis Kyungsoo dengan lubang ketatnya dan mulai melakukan gerakan memutar dengan pinggulnya – membuatnya semakin mengerang keenakan. Kyungsoo ingin sekali ejakulasi, namun ia tak ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri 'babak' ini. Ia sangat suka saat penisnya dipijat kuat seperti ini. Cowok yang lebih muda itu lalu bergerak naik-turun lagi, sesekali memutar-mutar pinggulnya membuat sensasi fantastis menguasai Kyungsoo. Tidak, 'permainan' ini tak akan berakhir begitu saja.

Ia melepaskan rambut Jongin dan menggenggam batang penisnya yang terabaikan. Ia sedikit menekankan jarinya lembut di bagian ujung kejantanannya, membuat Jongin tersentak ke arahnya.

"Kumohon", erang Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut. Ia 'mengocok' milik pria yang lebih muda itu selagi ia menghujamkan miliknya, sementara ritme mereka perlahan semakin cepat. Ia dapat merasakan paha Jongin bergetar dan ia pun memegangi pinggang Jongin untuk memudahkan gerakan naik-turunnya. Suasana sudah amat memanas dan Kyungsoo merasakan darahnya bergerak mengisi pembuluh-pembuluh darah batang kemaluannya.

Kepala Jongin terkulai hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahnya dan keringat mereka sudah bercampur jadi satu. Yang dapat ia rasakan adalah Jongin, dan rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Dapat ia rasakan getaran suara desahan Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia menegang dan menumpahkan spermanya di tangan dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu masih terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya pada batang Kyungsoo yang mulai berkedut. Tak lama kemudian, jari-jari kaki Kyungsoo sudah mencengkeram karpet menahan teriakan orgasmenya lalu menyemprotkan maninya ke dalam cowok yang berada di atasnya. Jongin memutar-mutar pinggulnya dengan kasar sekarang, membuat penis sensitif Kyungsoo mengeras dan meningkatkan kepuasannya.

Akhirnya mereka pun menghentikan aksi mereka, dan Kyungsoo pun membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa, bersama Jongin di pelukannya. Pikirannya hampa dan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia mulai tak nyaman akan keadaannya; tenggorokannya nyeri berkat nafasnya yang terengah, badannya yang basah oleh keringat mulai terasa gatal, serta ia mulai merasakan cairan lengket di bajunya itu mulai mengenai kulitnya. Namun sekarang ini ia tidak peduli. Jongin kini membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya dan Kyungsoo pun mendongak menikmati kenyamanan itu. Di saat-saat seperti inilah Kyungsoo tidak menganggap Jongin seseorang menjengkelkan yang kerap kali membuatnya gila.

Kemudian Jongin perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari Kyungsoo, berdiri dengan kakinya yang lemas, namun_ seksi_. Pemuda yang lebih tua pun menggeram kehilangan dan udara dingin itu seakan menyerangnya kembali.

"Ugh", keluhnya sembari menatap kaosnya. Ia melepasnya dengan hati-hati dari badannya. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan melemparkan kaos itu ke dalam mesin cuci dan kondom ke tempat sampah. Ketika ia masuk kembali dalam ruangan tadi, dilihatnya Jongin yang masih bugil berbaring di sofa dengan satu lengan menutupi matanya.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan memakaikan celananya lalu menyuruh pemalas itu bergeser sedikit. Ia duduk lagi di posisi semulanya, memandangi laptopnya lagi.

"Bangunkan aku jam tiga", gumam Jongin di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya berdeham mengiyakan. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyisir rambut basahnya dengan tangan sebelum melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya, dengan Jongin yang terlelap di belakangnya. Ia pun mengira-ngira untuk yang kesekian kalinya apakah Jongin keberatan jika Kyungsoo membuat karakter yang persis dengannya di karangan yang berikutnya. Hanya sebagai hiburan, tentu saja.

—to be continue—

* * *

Well special thanks to~! **exoticbabyly.. who is help me to translate it to Indonesian language~! And don't forget to the thetwistedstar who is gave ****me**** a ****permission ****to ****translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to thetwistedstar **

**Read Original story :**

**www. asianfanfics story/ view/ 231465/ 1/ default-state-of-being-exo-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo/ 18**

*tolong hilangkan spasinya jika berniat membaca original story..

**Last word~! REVIEW JUSSEYO~! **


	2. Chapter 2

This story belong **thetwistedstar**, and i just translate it with my sunbae-nim **exoticbabyly**

**Please don't reupload this story! **

* * *

Default State of Being (Indonesian)

Description:

Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis roman-gay dan Jongin berperan sebagai sumber inspirasinya.

Foreword:

Selamat datang di permulaan 'keadaan normal'

atau lebih suka kusebut

Bertahan dengan omong kosong Jongin.

* * *

**Default State of Being 2**

"Dia telat." gerutu Jongin kesal sambil mulai merobek-robek kertas tissue yang dipegangnya menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Dia akan datang." Kyungsoo yang lebih merasa senang daripada jengkel membalasnya singkat sembari mengamati pria di sampingnya yang lebih muda itu. Sekali ini ia bukanlah alasan Jongin untuk tidak sabaran.

Sebelum Jongin mengeluh lagi, Kris datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jongin seraya membetulkan rambutnya yang menghalangi pandangannya dan menyilangkan kakinya. Ia menatap kedua pemuda yang duduk bersamanya sebagai wujud salam, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengamati dengan sedikit ketertarikan ketika jari lentik Kris mengusap bagian luar ponselnya sebelum membukanya dengan sekali _slide_.

Satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan Kris adalah 'seksual'. Ia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang seakan mengumbar aura sensual, tak peduli apapun yang ia lakukan. Sialnya, pria ini tahu betul pesonanya yang memikat. Dan ia sangat suka mengambil keuntungan darinya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kris, Kyungsoo serta merta memasukkannya dalam kategori biseksual sepeti yang kebanyakan orang lakukan. Namun setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh, Kyungsoo jadi lebih tahu. Kris tidak masuk kategori mana pun. Ia tidak pilih-pilih baik perempuan atau laki-laki, yang penting orang itu _hot _di matanya. Sungguh sifat yang mengagumkan.

Jongin, bagaimanapun juga, masih cemberut terhadap namja tinggi yang duduk di seberangnya sambil merobek-robek kertas tissue tak berdosa itu. Merupakan hal yang tak biasa bila Jongin tidak menyapanya dan setelah beberapa saat, Kris pun tampak menyadarinya. Ia tatap pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan mengangkat satu alisnya, bertanya-tanya.

"Aku cuma sedikit terlambat."

"Seharusnya kau mengirim SMS."

Kris hanya meliriknya sekejap. "Lain kali akan ku-SMS."

"Baiklah."

"Baiklah."

"Urusan penting apa _sih _yang kau sibukkan?" tanya Jongin penuh selidik. Kyungsoo memandangi Kris, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban pula. Biasanya Kris tepat waktu dan ia paling tidak suka orang tak disiplin.

"Meredith? Martha? M sesuatu _deh_. Dia... posesif."

Jongin kelihatan jelas merinding di tempat duduknya dan mengeluarkan dengusan jijik. Kris hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika kau membenamkan wajahmu pada payudara yang berisi."

"Aku lebih suka membenamkan mukaku pada pantat yang berisi, sebenarnya. Tapi hey, aku tidak akan menghakimi." kata Jongin dengan senyum yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"'Kulum' aku." ujar Kris dengan tawa kecil.

Jongin memajukan badannya antusias. "Hanya bila aku boleh 'memasuki' mu setelahnya."

Kris juga memajukan badannya dengan sikunya di atas meja. "Coba saja."

Senyuman kemenangan merekah di wajah Jongin sebelum seorang pelayan datang mencatat pesanan mereka. Kyungsoo sejujurnya penasaran akan kelanjutannya. Mereka sudah saling bermasalah satu sama lain jauh sebelum Kyungsoo mengenal mereka. Pasti akan seru jika Jongin benar-benar menerima tantangan itu. Sebenarnya menurut Kyungsoo namja yang lebih muda itu terintimidasi oleh Kris. Tapi entah kenapa setelah melihat senyum pemuda itu, Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang memberitahunya bahwa mungkin Jongin akan berhasil.

**-Dua Bulan, 6 Hari Setelah Pertemuan Pertama-**

Kyungsoo sungguh enggan untuk keluar rumah saat ini. Dan khususnya ia tak mau diseret masuk ke bar kaum gay di siang bolong seperti ini oleh Jongin yang pemaksa. Ia ingin menetap di rumahnya yang nyaman. Sudah cukup Jongin menginvasi ruang personalnya, tapi sekarang ia malah menariknya keluar dari tempurungnya. Ini benar-benar ide yang buruk.

Ia merapatkan kakinya pada tanah dan menahan tubuhnya agar terus terdiam di posisi itu. Sayangnya, lengan yang mencengkeramnya ini terus menariknya ke depan. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak _ngambek _seperti anak kecil, namun rasa gugup meliputinya dan perutnya serasa mulai mual. Ia bukan orang yang supel dan menempatkannya situasi seperti ini hanya akan membuat nyalinya makin ciut. Tentu saja kau tak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin. Ia bagai sebuah bola penghancur yang senantiasa melubangi tembok dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk lari melewatinya sebelum ia ikut tergilas.

Jelas sekali terpampang tanda TUTUP di pintunya, namun itu tak menghentikan Jongin untuk menarik pintunya dan menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalam. Suasana tempat itu remang-remang dan sesuatu yang dapat ditangkap oleh Kyungsoo hanyalah sesosok pria yang sedang duduk di _barstool _dengan minuman di salah satu genggamannya dan setumpuk kertas di tangan lainnya.

Laki-laki itu melihatnya dan nafas Kyungsoo pun tercekat.

"Kris," panggil Jongin dengan senyum lebar dan suara yang terlampau keras untuk suasana ruangan itu. "Kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo." Mereka berdiri di depannya lalu Kris beranjak turun dari kursi tinggi bar itu dan menawarkan tangannya dengan seulas seringaian di wajah. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk menjabat tangan Kris.

"Aku sudah dengar banyak tentangmu. Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang selalu diributkan Jongin."

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya ketika melihat mata Kris yang memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mendadak ia merasa ditelanjangi dan sendirian, dan ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kyungsoo, ini temanku Kris. Ia pemilik tempat maksiat ini."

"Tidak seburuk kedengarannya, tapi Jongin terus saja mengacaukan tempat ini."

Kyungsoo memandang Kris penuh pengertian. "Ya, aku setuju."

Kris tertawa dengan suaranya yang berat dan perut Kyungsoo mulai bergejolak.

"Aku menyukainya." ujarnya seraya menyisir rambut warna terangnya dengan jemarinya. Kris berjalan mendekati lelaki yang masih canggung itu dan berdiri di sampingnya, melingkarkan tangan besarnya dan meletakkannya di punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

"Sini ku _ajak_ berkeliling."

Tak ada apapun yang dapat dilakukannya selain membiarkan Kris menuntunnya ke belakang bar, Jongin mengekor di belakang mereka dengan ekspresi tidak tertarik. Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya sedang menelusuri fitur wajah pemuda tinggi ini saat ia berbicara menjelaskan bagian-bagian barnya, yang ternyata berubah jadi semacam _club _pada malam Minggu. Ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi bibir yang membentuk seulas senyum menawan itu ketika disadarinya mereka sudah berhenti berjalan dan tangan hangat itu tak lagi menggenggamnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang mencari Jongin, namun malah didapatinya Kris menutup pintu ruangan itu serta menguncinya.

Perutnya bergejolak lagi melihat sosok Kris yang perlahan bergerak mendekatinya. Ia mendengar gedoran di pintu dan suara teriakan Jongin.

"APA-APAAN?! Buka pintunya!"

Terlihat sekali bahwa Kris tidak berniat menanggapi Jongin, malahan ia memojokkan Kyungsoo hingga terantuk sebuah meja, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti. Kris mengangkat satu tangan indahnya dan pelan-pelan meraba bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya seolah benda itu adalah hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah dilihatnya. Nafasnya tercekat, sentuhan itu membuat lututnya sedikit terasa lemas.

"Apa syaratnya agar kau mau 'mengulum' ku?" ucap Kris dengan suara beratnya.

Hal itu menghenyakkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya.

"Apakah ini hobi kalian? Apa kalian berkeliling dan meminta _blowjob _dari siapapun yang kalian temui?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel sembari menyisir rambut dengan jarinya. Sulit dipercaya hal seperti ini bisa terjadi...lagi. Apakah di kepalanya ada tanda '_Blowjob Gratis'_ yang menyala-nyala? _Sialan. _Terkutuklah Kris. Dan terkutuklah Jongin. Ia sudah tahu dari awal bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan menyesali keputusannya untuk mengizinkan Jongin 'membantu' nya.

"Bibirmu sangat menggairahkan." kata Kris, terus merapatkan diri hingga bagian bawah mereka bersentuhan.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam, tak peduli seberapa tampannya orang itu. Ia bukanlah mesin _blowjob_. "Ini gila!" cetusnya sebelum melangkah maju dan mendorong Kris agar menyingkir darinya sehingga ia bisa berjalan menuju pintu. Sayang sekali Kris cekatan, ia menangkap lengan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berhenti untuk berpaling menatapnya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan baru saja akan menyerah dan menyanggupi permintaan _blowjob _nya, tapi lagi-lagi Jongin berteriak.

"Dia milik **KU **bajingan! Carilah yang lain!"

Mata Kyungsoo melotot dan ia merapatkan giginya. "Miliknya?" ia menggerutu sendiri.

"Kurasa ini sudah selesai." ucap Kris sembari melepaskan genggamannya dan melenggang ke arah pintu.

"Tidak!" sahut Kyungsoo lalu berlari untuk menghalangi kepergiannya. Ia mencengkeram lengannya dan memutar tubuhnya, menghempaskan punggung Kris pada pintu dengan badannya. "Kita belum selesai!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kris, jangan sentuh dia!"

Kyungsoo menangkap senyum tipis yang merekah di bibir Kris ketika ia menunduk untuk melumat bibirnya dalam ciuman panas. Kris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo sementara ia memposisikan pahanya di sela-sela selangkangan pria tinggi itu. Ia merapatkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka dan dirasakannya lidah Kris menjilati bibirnya. Dengan erangan, Kyungsoo pun membuka mulutnya dan bersikeras mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan dari balik pintu. Jongin sudah terlalu sering berintim ria dengannya dan akhirnya sekarang ia memiliki kesempatan balas dendam. Dan ia akan menikmatinya.

Tangan Kyungsoo turun meraba dada dan perut Kris dengan lembut, perlahan tapi pasti mengarah ke gundukan di tengah-tengah yang mulai tampak. Ia mengusap kejantanan pemuda lainnya yang masih terbalut _jeans, _menyebabkan desahan-desahan yang mampu didengar Jongin dari balik pintu. Kris tidak kelihatan seperti tipe yang 'berisik', tapi kelihatannya ia melebih-lebihkannya untuk memanasi Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo menyetujuinya sepenuh hati. Pria bertubuh kecil itu lalu mulai menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawah Kris seraya membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celananya, kemudian menurunkan celana beserta _boxer _nya ke tumitnya. Setelah memberi pagutan kecil pada bibir bawah Kris untuk terakhir kalinya, Kyungsoo pun berhenti dan kini ia berlutut, matanya menatap Kris dengan seringaian licik di wajahnya. Kris mengedip padanya dan Kyungsoo pun terkekeh.

Ia menangkup kemaluan Kris, mengelus bagian kepalanya lembut untuk beberapa kali sebelum menjilatinya dengan lidahnya. Desahan cukup keras pun keluar dari mulut Kris dan ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu. Kyungsoo menelusuri bagian bawah penis Kris dengan lidahnya, sesekali memberi tekanan-tekanan kecil. Ia menggenggam dasar penis itu dengan jari-jarinya sebelum tiba-tiba dengan semampunya memasukkan batang panjang itu dalam mulutnya. Ia sempat menelan ludah sebelum melepaskan tautannya dan kembali menjilati bagian kepalanya. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Kris yang menelusur lembut rambutnya ketika ia memanjakan lubang kemaluannya dengan lidahnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo melahap lagi batang kemaluan Kris dengan mulutnya, Jongin terdiam dan mulai menggedor pintunya kembali. Hal ini membuat Kris tersentak ke depan, sehingga Kyungsoo sedikit tersedak. Ia melepaskan mulutnya untuk beberapa saat, saling mempertunjukkan senyum puas dengan pria di atasnya. Jongin terus saja menggedor keras pintunya sehingga Kyungsoo pun membiarkannya begitu, penis Kris menyodok-nyodok masuk mulutnya di setiap hentakan Jongin. Jongin membantunya secara tidak langsung. Ia harus berterimakasih padanya nanti. Gedoran itu berhenti setelah satu menit dan kesunyian di ruangan itu mengakibatkan lenguhan nikmat Kris dan nafas Kyungsoo terdengar. Kyungsoo mulai mempercepat aksinya, kini jarinya ikut membelai milik Kris. Tangan Kris pun makin erat menggenggam rambut Kyungsoo namun tiba-tiba ia mendorong pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo melihat ke atas ketika namja ganteng itu mengeluarkan maninya sambil tersenyum. Kris mulai tertawa sembari mengatur nafasnya dan menaikkan celananya lagi. Kyungsoo bangkit berdiri, mengelap air ludah dari mulut dan bajunya.

"Kau memang lain," kata Kris yang sedang membersihkan kekacauan lantai dengan handuk kecil yang diambilnya dari belakang meja. Ia masih terkekeh dan Kyungsoo pun turut tersenyum meski ia tahu setelah ini ia harus ke toilet untuk membereskan 'masalah kecil' nya.

Kris akhirnya membukakan pintunya. Ia berjalan keluar melewati Jongin yang sedang _ngambek_, ia berdiri dengan wajah masam dan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Jagalah dia baik-baik." Seru pria tinggi itu dari balik bahunya.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari ruang kantor itu, kepuasan tampak di wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh Jongin yang sedang kesal dan didorong masuk kembali ke ruangan itu, lalu Jongin membanting pintunya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan merapatkan tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada lehernya.

"Wow, tadi itu _hot _sekali," namja yang lebih muda itu berbisik seduktif di telinganya lalu menciumi bagian bawah lehernya.

Ah sial. Ia telah berusaha membuat Jongin marah. Ia sungguh ingin melihat Jongin kesal sekarang, tapi tampaknya itu sulit jika ia kini sedang 'tegang' dan pemuda yang menghimpit tubuhnya itu sedang memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan di kulitnya. Kyungsoo pun hanya mendongakkan kepalanya agar Jongin bisa melanjutkan aksinya, karena sensasinya amat fantastis. Ia mendesah ketika tangan namja satunya itu menggenggam pantatnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Ia dapat merasakan betapa Jongin sudah 'mengeras' di balik kain celananya. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya terdorong lebih dalam di ruangan itu sehingga ia menyentuh tembok.

Jongin sudah selesai dengan lehernya dan sekarang ia menyerang bibir Kyungsoo, lidahnya menggeliat-geliat mendominasi mulutnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menggelayut padanya, haus akan sentuhan untuk melampiaskan nafsunya. Jemari lincah Jongin dengan cepat melucuti celana mereka berdua tanpa harus melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo melenguh keras di mulut Jongin, saat Jongin menggenggam penis Kyungsoo serta penisnya sendiri. Namja berkulit putih itu mengerakkan pinggulnya sedikit ke atas, merasakan kejantanannya bersentuhan dengan milik Jongin dan getaran-getaran kenikmatan merayapi kakinya, hampir membuatnya jatuh berlutut.

"Jongin, kumohon." pinta Kyungsoo sembari bibirnya tertempel pada pria satunya sebelum lagi-lagi bibirnya diserang dengan ganas.

Tangan Jongin sangat hangat dan kuat, penis mereka bersentuhan kasar ketika Jongin 'mengocok' nya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo terus berusaha menghujam lebih cepat, membuat Jongin mencengkeram rambutnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bergerak." geram Jongin. Yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya melenguh keras dan membenamkan kukunya di pinggang Jongin. Ia menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, menikmati sentuhan di sekitar penisnya dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak. 'Kocokan' itu pun semakin cepat, kemudian Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo, nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal mengisi telinga namja yang lebih tua itu. Sebuah sensasi familiar bergejolak dalam perutnya, pahanya mulai gemetaran dan pegangannya pada Jongin semakin erat agar tidak jatuh.

Kyungsoo pun 'keluar', sebuah desahan keras tercetus dari bibirnya saat genggaman Jongin pada rambutnya mengerat dan ia menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Ia membiarkan kenikmatan itu meliputinya seraya memejamkan matanya dan bergerilya ke bawah untuk menggenggam milik Jongin. Ia pun mulai 'mengocok' nya, memijat-mijat batang berkedut itu hingga pemuda itu orgasme.

Kyungsoo merasa kakinya melemas, namun Jongin melingkarkan lengan pada pinggangnya untuk menopangnya. Ia menelan ludah, pelan-pelan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda satunya dan mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Namja berkulit _tan _itu mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kyungsoo, tersenyum sambil memandangi laki-laki yang masih terjebak di dinding.

"Kau memang menjengkelkan!" seru Kyungsoo, mencoba memasang tampang datar. Tapi ia gagal dan sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya, lalu ia kelepasan tertawa.

Jongin tersenyum lebar kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo sebentar. Lalu ia pun menjauhkan dirinya, perlahan melepaskan lengannya dari Kyungsoo untuk memastikan namja itu tidak akan jatuh jika ia melepaskan pegangannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat tanda ia sanggup berdiri sebelum Jongin melepaskan tangannya dan melenggang pergi. Kyungsoo hanya menutup mata, membiarkan badannya bersandar lemas pada dinding tanpa mempedulikan kekacauan di baju dan tangannya. Ia membiarkan udara dingin menyapa tubuhnya yang berkeringat dan membuatnya menggigil. Ia meringis dan membuka matanya saat merasakan Jongin membersihkan tangannya dengan selembar handuk kemudian mencoba mengelapkan bajunya. Kyungsoo agak sebal karena hanya bajunya yang jadi kotor, sedangkan baju Jongin tetap bersih.

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin melepaskan baju yang dipakainya, lalu Jongin pun meremas pakaian kotor Kyungsoo itu dan melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan kemudian ia melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu memakaikan bajunya pada Kyungsoo yang mulutnya menganga karena _shock_.

"Oh ayolah. Aku tidak benar-benar brengsek." ujar Jongin yang sedang bertelanjang dada sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya keluar ruangan.

"Sampai nanti, Kris!" seru Jongin saat mereka melewati seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk-duduk di bar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo!" ia menyahut.

Kyungsoo berharap ia bisa merangkak masuk sebuah lubang dan mati dalam rasa malu. Untuk kesan pertama, mungkin yang tadi bisa dibilang cukup memalukan.

—**Masa Kini: Apartemen Kyungsoo—**

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, terlonjak kaget saat mendengar ketukan keras di pintunya. Hanya satu orang yang mengetuk seperti itu.

"Jongin, kalau kamu tidak bersimbah darah, maka aku akan menghajarmu!" gerutunya sambil membuka pintu dengan tatapan murka.

Kyungsoo berusaha keras memasang tampang marahnya saat melihat Jongin yang kecapaian tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Pulanglah!" serunya pelan seraya menguap.

"Terlalu jauh dan aku amat lelah." rengek Jongin.

Kyungsoo bernafas panjang dan menyingkir sedikit agar namja itu bisa masuk ke dalam. Hal ini membuatnya mendapatkan kecupan kecil di ujung mulutnya dari Jongin yang melewatinya untuk menuju kamar tidur. Setelah Kyungsoo menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya, Jongin sudah berhasil memasuki kamar tidur Kyungso – baju-baju berserakan merupakan jejaknya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu meletakkan sepatu Jongin di dekat pintu, di sebelah sepatu miliknya lalu ia memunguti pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Ia berencana menjinakkan Jongin, namun ia masih terlalu mengantuk untuk benar-benar merencanakannya.

Ia berjalan masuk kamarnya, melemparkan baju-baju itu di samping ruangan. Ia akan mengurusnya besok. Mungkin. Ia memandang ke arah tempat tidurnya dan memutar matanya. Jongin yang bugil sedang tidur tengkurap tepat di tengah kasurnya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan baru saja mau mengancam akan menyiram Jongin dengan air dingin jika ia tidak segera pindah, tapi bukan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau hijau?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kasur untuk mengamati secuil kulit hijau di dasar tulang punggung Jongin.

Jongin hanya menggeram dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di bawah kepalanya. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bagian misterius itu dan Jongin meringis karenanya dan mendesis kesakitan.

"Jangan sentuh!" ucapnya lalu berbaring kembali. "Itu sakit."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya penuh tanda tanya kepada pemuda yang sedang berusaha tidur di kasurnya. "Mengapa?"

"Karena Kris brengsek." gumam Jongin.

Ah, Kris. Seharusnya Kyungsoo mengerti. Ia menggeser tubuh Jongin ke salah satu sisi kasur dan merampas sebuah bantalnya kembali. Setelah merasa nyaman, Kyungsoo mematikan lampu dan memejamkan matanya. Ah, tidur. Tidur yang nyenyak.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Mmm?"

"Jangan pernah melakukan _itu _di atas meja bilyar."

"Mhmm?"

Oh.

* * *

—To Be Continue—

* * *

Maaf, baru bisa saya update sekarang, karena mentrasnlate ff itu susah-susah gampang ya. Kendala terbesar adalah terletak pada kosa kata b. Indonesia yang kurang memadahi. Sebetulnya ngerti sih maksudnya, tapi sekali lagi mentraslatekan itu susah-susah gampang, ngerti maksudnya tapi gak bisa menjabarkan dengan b. Indonesia.. dan yang bilang bahasanya harus dibenahi, Raein minta maaf, untuk kesekian kalinya, **Mentranslate ff itu susah-susah gampang.**

Like always.. special thanks for Eonni-san **Exoticbabyly**who is help me to translate this story.. and don't forget with **thetwistedstar who is gave me a permission to translate this story**.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to **thetwistedstar**

Read Original story :

www. asianfanfics story/ view/ 231465/ 1/ default-state-of-being-exo-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo/ 18

*tolong hilangkan spasinya jika berniat membaca original story..

Thanks for your review guys.. hahaha..

**I tell you again. Please, don't reupload this story**

* * *

_**LAST WORD.. REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE.. **_

_**:D**_


	3. Chapter 3

This story belong **thetwistedstar**, and i just translate it with my sunbae-nim **exoticbabyly**

_**Please don't reupload this story!**_

Default State of Being (Indonesian)

* * *

Description:

Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis roman-gay dan Jongin berperan sebagai sumber inspirasinya.

Foreword:

Selamat datang di permulaan 'keadaan normal'

atau lebih suka kusebut

Bertahan dengan omong kosong Jongin.

* * *

**Default State of Being 3**

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi, sikunya bertopang pada meja bar sembari menelusuri mulut botol airnya. Matanya terpaku pada jari-jari lentik yang sedang mengeringkan mug bir dengan penuh keeleganan, Kyungsoo yakin tidak banyak orang yang dapat melakukannya seanggun itu. Ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya menunggu Jongin pulang kerja agar mereka bisa bersama-sama pergi menonton. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi sendiri, namun saat mendengarnya mata Jongin langsung berbinar dan membujuk Kyungsoo untuk mengizinkannya ikut serta. Itu memang ide yang buruk, tapi ia tak sanggup protes begitu Jongin 'melahap' kemaluannya. Ia paling tidak suka kalau Jongin sudah bermain kotor.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk melebarkan sayap?"

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo merespon sambil berkedip, suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Melebarkan sayap. Misalnya, _um_, menulis tentang pria dan wanita. Mungkin saja bukumu jadi lebih laku." ujar Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya seraya meletakkan mug yang sudah kering.

Kyungsoo mencoba menahan diri supaya tidak bergidik. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menulisnya dengan baik. Ada sesuatu tentang vagina yang aku tak bisa—aku hanya... Sama sekali tak ingin tahu cara kerja anggota tubuh yang satu itu."

Baekhyun tertawa, senyumnya membuat matanya hampir menutup. "Aku bisa memahaminya."

"Ada hal yang lucu?" terdengar sebuah suara berat, mengalihkan perhatian dua pemuda itu ketika si pemilik suara berjalan menuju balik meja bar, sekotak penuh disk ditopangnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kami sedang membicarakan hal-hal menarik tentang vagina." Kyungsoo menjawab Chanyeol.

"Apa ada vagina yang menarik? Aku tidak ikutan." Chanyeol mengedip pada Baekhyun, menepuk pantat sintalnya kemudian melenggang ke tangga belakang.

"Yah!" pemuda kecil itu berteriak pura-pura marah sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Berhenti mengganggu bartender-ku!" seru Kris dari dalam kantornya. Kyungsoo mendapati Baekhyun memutar matanya dan menghela nafas pasrah sedangkan ia sendiri hanya tersenyum.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"Aku bisa mengganggu pacarku kapanpun yang kusuka!" terdengar suara Chanyeol dari tangga.

"Tidak ketika ia sedang bekerja untukku!"

"Kekasih mengalahkan bos!"

"Kau tak dapat mengalahkanku meski kau mencoba!"

Suara mereka semakin keras, yang artinya kedua orang itu semakin dekat. Kyungsoo mengamati Kris berjalan keluar dari kantornya dan di saat yang sama Chanyeol berjalan turun dari tangga. Mereka bertatap muka dengan raut wajah tak senang.

"Bisakah kalian berdua—" omongan Baekhyun terpotong sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Meladenimu hanya akan membuang waktuku." gertak Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan bisa meladeniku." Kris menyahut kembali.

"Aku bisa—"

PRANG

Perhatian mereka pun tertuju pada seseorang di balik meja bar dan gelas yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping di lantai. Baekhyun menatap dua pria itu sembari mengangkat sebuah gelas lain.

"Yang ini akan menghantam kepala kalian."

Chanyeol paling tidak masih memasang tampang menyesal. Sedangkan Kris hanya melenggang kembali masuk kantornya.

"Kupotong gajimu untuk menggantinya!" ujar Kris padanya. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kris lalu menatap tajam kekasihnya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya bagaikan anak kecil kemudian cepat-cepat kembali ke atas untuk siap-siap.

Pada hari Jumat, Sabtu dan Minggu malam, Chanyeol menjadi DJ di bar yang berubah jadi _club _itu. Kyungsoo pernah satu kali menanyakannya pada Kris dan yang bersangkutan hanya membalas dengan seringaian dan obrolan tentang tubuh-tubuh berpeluh yang saling menggeliat. Saat itulah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya, berasumsi sendiri jangan-jangan Jongin dan Kris sama-sama memiliki genetik bejat.

"Suatu saat akan kuhabisi mereka berdua!" Baekhyun menggerutu sembari mulai menyapu serpihan gelas yang berserakan di lantai.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk menghibur pemuda itu, namun perhatiannya teralihkan pada Jongin yang datang sambil terengah-engah.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanyanya lalu mengambil botol air Kyungsoo dan meminum setengahnya.

Mata Kyungsoo mengamati jam di dinding kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak juga. Kau siap?"

Jongin mengangguk dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo saat namja satunya itu beranjak dari kursi tinggi yang didudukinya. Mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Baekhyun yang tampak lelah sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

—**Enam Bulan, 13 Hari Setelah Pertemuan Pertama—**

* * *

Kyungsoo meloncat sekitar tiga kaki di udara ketika pintu gudang di belakangnya mendadak terbuka. Ia berpegangan erat pada pegangan tangga yang tadinya disandarinya sambil mencoba menenangkan debar jantungnya. Ia sedang seru-serunya mengobrol dengan Baekhyun soal enaknya bermain bilyar sebelum mereka terinterupsi. Kyungsoo masih _keukeuh _dengan pendapatnya bahwa meja-meja bilyar di lantai dua bar itu hanya makan tempat. Baekhyun, di sisi lain, berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pemicu _foreplay_.

Kedua pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tampak kesal menerobos keluar, _topless _dan sedang me-reseleting celana _jeans _nya. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya merah padam.

"Jangan sampai bokong 'perawan' mu itu menabrak pintu!" suara Kris menggema dari dalam ruangan.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, dengan gaya yang anggun untuk laki-laki seukurannya. "Aku bukan orang yang sibuk 'dimasuki' sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk hal lain!" teriaknya balik. Seonggok pakaian terlempar mengenai wajahnya dan Kris pun muncul sambil mengenakan bajunya kembali.

"Percayalah", Kris menggerutu seraya mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Bokongku belum ada yang 'memasuki'."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Dan kau mengharapkan semua orang bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

"Kau hampir melakukannya." Kris kini sedang bersandar pada bingkai pintu, tangannya terlipat di dadanya dan tampangnya seolah mengatakan _aku-benar-kan_.

"Hampir, bajingan."

Ekspresi Kris pun berubah dan ia mengomel. "Apakah kau ingin aku berlutut di hadapanmu?"

"Aku tak akan sudi 'memasuki' mu."

Chanyeol berpaling memunggungi mereka, bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sambil meremas pakaiannya lalu menuruni anak tangga. Setelah menyaksikan kepergian Chanyeol dari bar itu, kedua pria tadi memalingkan mata mereka pada Kris.

"Apa?" ia sedikit membentak mereka, membuat dua orang itu kaget. "Carikan aku DJ baru." Kris berputar dan masuk kembali dalam gudang, menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Baekhyun mengeluh sedangkan Kyungsoo mengelus-elus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

Tentu saja tak ada DJ yang memenuhi standar Kris dan akhirnya ia harus mengalah dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memohon Chanyeol kembali. Ini tidak berarti mereka lantas berdamai. Mereka berdua berkelahi tiap ada kesempatan, membuat Baekhyun terpaksa melerai mereka karena tak ada lagi yang berani selain dia. Satu kali Jongdae pernah mencoba, untungnya ia berhasil keluar dengan selamat sebelum dibanting ke tembok oleh Kris. Dalam jangka waktu beberapa bulan, Kyungsoo menyadari mata kiri Baekhyun selalu berkedut tiap kali Kris dan Chanyeol mulai saling membentak. Ia juga menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tergila-gila pada DJ tinggi itu dan Chanyeol samasekali tidak peka.

Pelan-pelan terlihat kalau Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai kelemah-lembutan. Dan Baekhyun pun orangnya tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo hanya perlu menunggunya meledak.

"Berengsek! Munafik!"

"Dasar ceroboh!"

Mata Baekhyun mulai berdenyut-denyut dan Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum simpatinya. Kris dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk 'bertarung lidah' selama 20 menit ini dan ia yakin mata Baekhyun akan menutup untuk selamanya sebentar lagi. Jongin tidak berguna seperti biasanya, mengatakan bahwa mereka perlu melampiaskan frustasi seksualnya lalu meloncat ke belakang meja bar untuk mengambil minuman. Baekhyun sedang mencoba menghentikan Jongin yang mengambil sebotol vodka mahal ketika Kris menuruni tangga dan membuatnya terdesak. Kris merampas botol alkohol itu dari tangan Jongin dan membawanya masuk ke kantornya sebelum membanting kasar pintu ruangan itu.

"Setidaknya berbagilah!" teriak Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol sedang turun sekarang, menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ketika ia melewati Baekhyun. Namja yang lebih kecil itu matanya berkedut, tangannya menempel di paha dan bibirnya terkatup.

"Dikiranya dia itu siapa? Semua orang harus bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, tapi dia sendiri terlalu angkuh untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Brengsek", Chanyeol menggerutu sendiri.

Baekhyun melemparkan kain lap pada Chanyeol dan membuatnya menatapnya. "Yah, kalau kau begitu inginnya jadi _seme,_ jadi _seme_-ku saja _deh_."

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan terkejut sementara Jongin yang sedang minum-minum serasa tercekat tenggorokannya. Setelah memahaminya, Chanyeol pun menyeringai mesum sembari mendekati Baekhyun yang tidak tampak seberani tadi. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat Baekhyun dan menumpangkannya di bahunya. Baekhyun menjerit kaget dengan tidak elitnya (dan nanti ia pasti tidak mau mengakuinya). Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang syok hanya menatap tanpa berkedip dalam diam saat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke atas, akhirnya mata mereka berkedip kembali setelah mendengar bunyi pintu gudang yang dibanting keras.

Di saat yang sama Kris keluar dari kantornya, sepertinya siap untuk memarahi Chanyeol lagi. Ia berhenti ketika tak satupun pegawai dilihatnya.

"Mana Chanyeol?"

" 'Menuntaskan' Baekhyun." kata Jongin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya sembari menuangkan alkohol lagi dalam gelasnya.

Kris menyabet gelas berisi alkohol itu dari tangan Jongin dan menenggaknya. "Akan kupotong gaji mereka."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun resmi jadian setelah kejadian itu. Dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol menjadi _uke _untuk Baekhyun tak pernah gagal menghibur Kyungsoo.

* * *

—**Masa Kini: Mobil Kyungsoo—**

* * *

Kyungsoo menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sambil menyetir ke apartemennya karena radio di mobilnya rusak dan Jongin sedang memandang keluar di kursi penumpangnya. Tampaknya ia masih kesal karena Kyungsoo menolak melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan seks di dalam gedung bioskop tadi. Terakhir kali mereka pergi kesana, ada benda aneh yang menempel di bagian lutut celana Kyungsoo dan sejak saat itu ia bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal apapun selain menonton film di dalam gedung bioskop. Meski begitu, hal itu tidak membuat Jongin patah arang sehingga mereka berdua tadi berbisik-bisik adu argumen serta Kyungsoo memukul belakang kepala Jongin agar ia berhenti untuk mencoba memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celananya.

Jongin melenguh keras dan merebahkan kursinya hingga ia dalam posisi berbaring, tingkahnya terlihat jelas di sudut mata Kyungsoo. Ia rasa lebih baik mengacuhkannya kalau keadannya seperti ini. Jongin _toh_ akan melupakannya. Ia selalu begitu. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar sebuah desahan dan mau tak mau ia mengalihkan perhatian pada penumpangnya itu. Kyungsoo menelan ludah.

Jongin melesakkan tangannya ke dalam celananya yang tidak terkancing dan pelan-pelan 'mengocok' miliknya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum kembali melihat jalan untuk mengacuhkan pemuda lain di sampingnya. Tentu saja hal itu makin susah ketika didengarnya Jongin terus mendesah. Tangannya menggenggam erat setir mobilnya dan ia mengeraskan rahangnya, mencoba sekuat tenanga untuk mengabaikan aktivitas yang terlihat di sudut matanya. Ia mulai bersenandung lebih keras, mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi pada lagunya daripada mendengar nafas terengah-engah orang di sampingnya itu.

Kyungsoo hampir keluar jalur ketika memandang sekilas aktivitas nista itu. Jongin menurunkan celananya cukup ke bawah sehingga penisnya terekspos dan tangannya sedang menggenggamnya. Namja yang lebih muda itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri, kepalanya terkulai ke belakang, matanya terpejam serta menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Oh fuck_.

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas dan 'bawahnya' mulai tegang, hawa panas merayapi tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang gara-gara hampir kecelakaan tadi dan jarinya mungkin terlalu erat memegang setir sehingga mungkin bekas tancapan kukunya akan tertoreh di benda itu. Ia ingin sekali membentak Jongin, menyuruhnya berhenti agar ia bisa fokus dan mengantar keduanya pulang dengan selamat, namun tak sepatah kata pun yang keluar saat ia membuka mulutnya.

Jongin melenguh sekali lagi dan membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya, disambut dengan pemandangan Jongin yang sedang nikmat bermasturbasi. Mengapa hal seperti ini terus terjadi padanya? Kyungsoo merasa hawa panas sekali lagi menjalar di tubuhnya dan ia bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Mantel yang dikenakannya kini terasa terlalu hangat dan ia merentangkan tangannya untuk mematikan pemanas di mobilnya sebelum peluhnya menetes. Ia sangat terangsang dan Jongin begitu berisik dan _sial _ia harus menepi sebelum menabrak sebuah bangunan atau apapun itu.

Namja berkulit putih itu tiba-tiba menahan pergelangan Jongin, menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hentikan!" perintah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak!" keluh Jongin. Ia dengan mudah melepaskan tangannya dari pria bertubuh kecil itu dan menangkupkan tangan Kyungsoo di sekitar kemaluannya. Jongin memegangi tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai menggerakkannya, membuatnya mendesah nikmat. Kyungsoo mencoba menarik tangannya kembali, tapi cengkeraman Jongin terlalu kuat.

Dengan satu tangan memegang setir, Kyungsoo menginjak rem, matanya melirik kesana kemari mencari tempat untuk menepi. Ia mendapati tempat yang sesuai dari kaca spion-nya dan lantas memutar mobilnya yang berada di tengah jalan untuk mencapai lokasi itu. Persetan dengan peraturan lalu lintas beserta orang-orang yang mengklakson-nya. Ia berbelok ke parkiran, terus memicu kecepatan mobilnya melintasi lintasan spiral itu hingga ia menemukan tempat yang relatif sepi. Jongin sekarang, untung saja, sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan beralih fokus melepaskan sepatu dan celana yang dikenakannya.

Tepat di saat Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya, Jongin langsung menindihnya dan sedikit merebahkan tempat duduk Kyungsoo agar terasa lebih lapang. Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa melepas sabuk pengamannya sebelum Jongin menyambar bibirnya, mendesah dan mendorong masuk lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Kyungsoo dengan liar. Mereka saling mengubah-ubah posisi untuk menyamankan diri. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, baru terasa bahwa kursi pengemudi bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk _esek-esek_.

"Kursi belakang," bisik Kyungsoo disambut anggukan kepala Jongin.

Keadaan mereka begitu berantakan dengan Jongin yang mencoba untuk berputar dan duduk sementara Kyungsoo memanjat ke belakang dengan tidak sabaran. Namja yang lebih tua itu akan jatuh seandainya tidak ada Jongin yang merengkuh pinggangnya dengan kedua lengannya dan menariknya ke depan. Kyungsoo mungkin akan menertawakan kejadian tadi seandainya ia masih bisa berpikiran normal saat itu. Dan hal itu menambah daftar panjang kesalahan Jongin.

Ia melemparkan jaketnya ke kursi depan seraya mendekat pada Jongin dan pemuda itu pun melepaskan tautan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo untuk membuka kancing celana yang bersangkutan. Kyungsoo mencoba sebisanya untuk berdiri dan melucuti _jeans_ yang dikenakannya tanpa terhuyung. Gayanya memang sungguh tidak elit, tapi tak ada yang memedulikan. Setelah Kyungsoo bugil dari bagian pinggang ke bawah, Jongin menariknya mendekat. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menungganginya, tubuh mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain dan bibir mereka bertautan dalam ciuman panas. Dua orang itu saling menggesekkan tubuh mereka dengan arah yang berlawanan, sehingga dari mulut mereka meluncurlah desahan-desahan nikmat yang makin terdengar keras di ruang mobil yang sempit itu.

Jongin kini sedang menghisap kuat lidah Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda itu gemetar dan jari kakinya menggulung. Jari-jemari Kyungsoo kemudian mencengkeram rambut Jongin dan menarik kepalanya ke belakang sehingga pemuda itu dapat lebih mudah mengeksplorasi leher putihnya. Tubuhnya sedikit goyah ke depan ketika dirasakannya gigi Jongin menyentuh kulitnya, menggigitnya lembut untuk menggodanya. Ia merengek dan Jongin tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan mengangkat paha Kyungsoo untuk saling menggesekkan kemaluan mereka yang sudah menegang. Kyungsoo membenamkan kukunya pada lengan Jongin sambil terus menggesek-gesekkan daerah bawahnya.

Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, membiarkan Jongin menuntun pahanya maju mundur. Sebuah sensasi aneh mulai dirasakannya di bagian perutnya. Nafasnya memburu dan ia merasa panas sekali, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak ketika kepuasan sudah dekat.

Dan Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti.

Jongin memang sialan.

Ia melepaskan paha Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang merasa kehilangan sentuhan pun kini menggenggam batang kejantanannya sendiri. Tapi Jongin langsung memegangi pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu berpaling memunggunginya. Kyungsoo mengintip dari belakangnya untuk melihat apa gerangan hal penting yang membuatnya tidak jadi orgasme. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika Jongin merogoh kantong di belakang kursi kemudi dan mengambil sebuah kondom dan sebotol kecil _lube_.

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat melontarkan komentar apapun, jari Jongin yang lentik itu menyusuri pantatnya menuju lubang anusnya. Ia mengangkat sedikit pahanya saat jari itu menekan-nekan 'pintu masuk' nya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan erangan saat jari panjang itu menerobos masuk lubangnya. Rasanya sungguh tak nyaman, tapi itu hanya sementara. Jongin amat mengenali tubuhnya, tahu bagaimana harus merangsangnya, titik mana yang enak disentuh, dan kapan harus menambah kecepatan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo menikmati sensasi jari-jari yang bersarang di dalam lubangnya, hawa panas sudah menguasai tubuhnya.

Saat ia merasa sudah tak tahan lagi, Jongin menarik jarinya keluar. Setelah memakai kondom dengan cepat, Jongin mengarahkan selangkangan Kyungsoo ke atas penisnya dan menuntunnya ke bawah secara perlahan. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu menelan ludahnya saat batang panjang dan besar itu serasa menghujam anusnya, hawa panas di tubuhnya sedikit mereda ketika dirasakannya benda panjang itu semakin menancap dalam. Tak peduli berapa kali mereka melakukannya, Kyungsoo selalu merasa bahwa tubuh mereka memang tercipta untuk satu sama lain. Ini hanya pemikiran ngelantur yang muncul di benak Kyungsoo tiap kali mereka melakukan seks dan selesai itu ia tak pernah memikirkannya lebih jauh. Semua gara-gara pengaruh hormon dan nafsu birahi.

Kyungsoo menyadarkan badannya lalu menaikkan badannya dengan berpegangan pada lutut Jongin. Ia mendesah dengan nafas yang tersengal lalu menurunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia mengulangi aksi itu beberapa kali sebelum tangan Jongin mencengkeram kasar pahanya. Kyungsoo membiarkan tangan Jongin membantu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo lebih cepat, paha mereka kini bertepukan di setiap tusukannya. Kendali Kyungsoo pun hilang saat Jongin akhirnya menumbuk telak prostatnya. Desahan erotis Kyungsoo menggema di dalam mobil dan pahanya erat menggapit Jongin. Dapat dirasakannya bulir-bulir peluh mengalir di bagian belakang lehernya ketika kenikmatan itu menjalari seluruh inderanya bagaikan api. Kuku-kukunya menancap pada pahanya dan Kyungsoo berpegangan semakin erat pada Jongin, erangan keras terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Li—lihat aku!" titah Jongin dengan suara terbata.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pria yang berada di bawahnya itu. Jongin menatap dalam ke arahnya, kelopak matanya separuh tertutup dan pipinya memerah sempurna. Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mengusap butiran keringat yang membasahi wajah Jongin. Pada saat itulah Jongin menyemprotkan cairan kentalnya di dalam Kyungsoo, disertai dengan desahan yang terdengar lebih mirip sebuah geraman seraya menusuk Kyungsoo dalam-dalam beberapa kali lagi. Kyungsoo mengerang nikmat meresapi sengatan-sengatan tersendiri yang diakibatkan oleh cairan Jongin itu, matanya terpejam menikmati momen tersebut. Kemudian, tangan Jongin menggenggam batang kemaluan Kyungsoo yang terabaikan, mengocoknya dengan keras sesaat dan Kyungsoo yang amat sensitif itu pun mengeluarkan maninya ke tangan Jongin tak lama setelahnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan getaran-getaran nikmat di ujung jarinya dan ia pun terkulai ke depan, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Jongin. Ia mencoba mengatur nafas dan menstabilkan kembali jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ada yang lain di tatapan Jongin. Kyungsoo tak mengerti apakah itu kenyataan atau hanya khayalannya semata. Ketika ia sudah mampu menguasai dirinya kembali, Kyungsoo membetulkan posisi tubuhnya dan duduk kembali agar otot-ototnya tidak kelelahan. Seulas senyuman puas terukir di wajah Jongin.

"Kau mengubahku menjadi maniak seks!" seru Kyungsoo dengan nada menuduh.

Senyum Jongin malah semakin lebar saja. "Sama-sama."

"Aku tak ingin hanya memikirkan seks sepanjang hari."

"Bukankah itu memang pekerjaanmu?"

"_Fuck you_!"

Tawa Jongin menghapus segala pemikiran Kyungsoo akan perbedaan pada dirinya. Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Jongin sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada leher pemuda itu. Mungkin akan butuh waktu yang agak lama supaya kakinya cukup bertenaga untuk menyetir lagi.

* * *

**To Be Continue **

* * *

Well special thanks to~! **exoticbabyly.. who is help me to translate it to Indonesian language~! And don't forget to the thetwistedstar who is gave ****me**** a ****permission ****to ****translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to thetwistedstar **

**Read Original story :**

**www. asianfanfics story/ view/ 231465/ 1/ default-state-of-being-exo-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo/ 18**

*tolong hilangkan spasi dan tana kurung jika berniat membaca original story..

* * *

**Last word~! REVIEW AND FAVORITE JUSSEYO~! **


	4. Chapter 4

This story belong **thetwistedstar**, and **i just translate it with my sunbae-nim exoticbabyly**

**_Please don't reupload this story!_**

* * *

Default State of Being (Indonesian)

Description:

Kyungsoo adalah seorang novelis roman-gay dan Jongin berperan sebagai sumber inspirasinya.

Foreword:

Selamat datang di permulaan 'keadaan normal'

atau lebih suka kusebut

Bertahan dengan omong kosong Jongin.

* * *

**Default State of Being 4 **

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kegembiraan Jongin dan ia merinding sendiri membayangkan hal apa gerangan yang membuat Jongin sesenang itu.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Jongin ceria sambil menatap lekat namja lain yang lebih tua darinya itu, lalu duduk di samping mejanya dengan kepala bertopang pada tangan.

Kyungsoo seolah dapat melihat ekor bayangan Jongin yang mengibas-ngibas heboh di pantatnya.

"Kalau bukan sesuatu yang bisa membantuku cepat menyelesaikan ini, maaf saja aku tak tertarik." Namja bermata bulat itu tidak berpaling dari layar laptopnya sembari mengetik dengan cepat, menunjukkan kemahirannya.

"Baiklah, _handjob _kalau begitu." sahut Jongin masih dengan nada cerianya lalu ia berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja, tepat di sebelah laptop Kyungsoo. Tangannya mulai bergerilya ke bawah untuk membuka kancing celana Kyungsoo, namun sayang Kyungsoo segera menepisnya.

"Bisakah tanganmu jauh-jauh dari celanaku dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dahulu. Oke?"

_Pout _imut Jongin tetap saja gagal untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari layar penuh tulisan itu. Kerap kali namja itu menekan tombol _backspace_ beberapa saat sebelum membaca kembali tulisannya dan mengetik sesuatu lagi. Ritmenya selalu sama dan kedua orang itu sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Tapi tidak serta merta berarti Jongin menyukainya.

"Pernahkah kau iseng-iseng coba menghitung berapa kali kau menggunakan kata 'penis'?"

"Tidak."

"Lubang?"

"Tidak."

"Sosis?"

"Diamlah."

"Berdenyut!"

"Aku benci padamu!" Kini Kyungsoo sedang menekan tombol control+f dan memasukkan kata 'berdenyut'. "_Shit_", ia mengumpat pelan. Ia mengamati rak bukunya sebelum mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku bersumpah akan memotong jarimu jika kau beranjak hanya untuk mengambil kamus _thesaurus _dan bukannya mencari di internet."

Kyungsoo pun duduk kembali dan menghindari menatap Jongin yang tampak terhibur. Namja yang lebih muda itu turun dari meja dan berdiri di belakang kursi Kyungsoo dan menatap sejumlah sinonim yang dapat menggantikan kata 'berdenyut'.

"Aku suka kata 'berkedut'."

"Sudah pasti itu." dengus Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga bisa menggunakan kata yang lebih cerdas seperti 'bergetar'."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang ketika Jongin mulai membaca satu per satu sinonim lain yang disediakan oleh yang praktis dan berguna. Persetan, ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan bagian ini agar bisa lanjut ke bab yang lebih menarik. Dan ia sedang tidak membicarakan alurnya. Jenuh mendengar omongan Jongin, Kyungsoo berputar di kursinya, mencengkeram kemeja Jongin dan menariknya ke bawah untuk melumat kasar bibirnya. Tentu saja namja _tan _itu merespon dengan semangat dan Kyungsoo menikmatinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya pelan-pelan melepaskan diri.

"_Shut. The. Fuck. Up."_

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia semakin tahu bagaimana caranya mengendalikan seorang Kim Jongin.

Ruangan itu kini tenang dan tentram untuk mengetik. Jongin masih bertengger di belakangnya, namun ia diam saja, kepalanya bersandar di pundak Kyungsoo sambil melihat kata-kata yang Kyungsoo ketikkan di laptop. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah lelaki satunya itu benar-benar membaca apa yang ia tulis atau cuma sekedar menatap kosong untuk mendiamkan diri. Ia yakin pasti alasan kedua lebih memungkinkan, tapi Jongin tetap saja mengagetkannya.

Kyungsoo menekan tombol _save _sebelum mematikan laptopnya dan memutar kursinya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin. Beberapa detik kemudian namja itu sudah duduk di atas pahanya, lengannya bergelayut di bahunya dan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Ada pelayan baru di depot!" Jongin melonjak-lonjak dalam posisi duduk di atas paha Kyungsoo.

"Pelayan baru?" tanyanya, alisnya naik dengan tampang tak tertarik.

"Dia benar-benar seksi – sulit kau bayangkan. Aku sudah bilang pada Kris kita akan menemuinya di sana untuk makan siang dan bukan di tengah kota, oke?"

"Tunggu, kita makan siang bersama Kris?"

"Tentu saja. Ini _kan_ hari Rabu."

Sial. Ini hari Rabu.

Kyungsoo cukup yakin Jongin akan jatuh dari kursinya kalau dia bersandar sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari si pelayan baru seperti itu. Ia sempat berpikir-pikir akankah Jongin menyadari seandainya ia mendorong kursi itu dengan kakinya saat Jongin sedang bersandar. Untung bagi Jongin, Kris datang dan pencariannya tertunda jadi Kyungsoo tak sempat melakukan hal tersebut. Ah baiklah.

"Sebaiknya ini—"

"Anda ingin minum sesuatu?"

Tiga namja itu menatap sang pelayan. Jongin meringis amat lebar sementara Kris mengamati pria itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sebanyak dua kali sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Katakan kalau kau _legal_."

Pelayan itu memandangnya tak suka. "Aku normal."

"Bisa kuubah," ujar Kris dengan senyuman sambil melihat _nametag _namja itu. "Zitao."

"Anda ingin minum apa?"

"Aku mau kopi." kata Kyungsoo, menginterupsi acara PDKT Kris. Dua namja lainnya turut memesan sesuatu, Kris tampak sedikit gusar sembari memandangi bokong pelayan itu ketika ia berbalik pergi.

"Sepertinya kamu kehilangan pesonamu." Goda Jongin.

"Huh? Bagaimana keadaan bokongmu?"

Jongin mengacungkan jari tengahnya, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

* * *

**Default State of Being**

* * *

Hari itu hari Jumat dan Kyungsoo sudah berencana menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermalas-malasan sambil menyelesaikan bukunya. Ia tak sabar segera mengirimkannya ke redaksi supaya ia bisa beristirahat. Ketika hampir waktunya makan siang, ia mendapat telepon dari Jongin. Tentunya itu keadaan darurat dan Jongin membutuhkan Kyungsoo untuk datang ke studio _dance_-nya segera. Kyungsoo mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan ke sana.

Kyungsoo sedang menyusuri koridor saat lengan Jongin muncul dari sebuah pintu ruangan kosong dan serta merta menariknya masuk.

"Ahh!"

"Aku perlu bantuan."

"Bantuan bukanlah hal yang darurat jadi persetan denganmu dan selamat bersenang-senang." Kyungsoo berpaling untuk pergi, namun Jongin langsung bergerak menghalangi pintu.

"Dengarkan dulu."

Kyungsoo mengerang tapi Jongin menganggapnya sebagai pertanda setuju.

"Namja satu ini benar-benar nikmat diajak _begituan_."

"Aku tak paham lantas apa hubungannya denganku. Sana setubuhi dia."

"Itulah. Aku bukan tipenya, tapi kurasa dia pasti menyukaimu. Mantan pacarnya berwajah _innocent _seperti rusa dan kau kurang lebih sejenis itu."

"Jadi... Kau ingin aku tidur dengannya?"

"Aku ingin kita main bertiga."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya menatap Jongin. "Kalau aku tak tertarik dengannya?"

"Artinya kau penyuka wanita."

Kyungsoo memikirkan ide itu, mencoba mempertimbangkan pro kontranya, tapi dasar Jongin tidak sabaran.

"Dia akan segera pergi, jadi aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

"Terimakasih! Sekarang kau adalah pacarku dan kita saling jatuh cinta dan _yeah_, ayo!"

"Tunggu, apa? Aku kenapa?!" Kyungsoo tidak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya karena Jongin sibuk menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju pintu masuk studio.

Ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup dan derapan langkah kaki dari arah mereka, namun tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memalingkan mukanya karena Jongin menggenggam rambutnya dan menciumnya paksa. Meski ia merasa jengkel juga dengan Jongin, ia tetap harus mengakui bahwa ia menikmati ciuman itu. Jongin sedang menghisap kuat bibir bawah Kyungsoo ketika pada akhirnya ia menyadari ada orang lain di situ berkat celetukan kaget mereka yang menggema.

Kyungsoo merasa kaget saat Jongin melepaskan tautannya.

"Sehun, hey!" seru Jongin ramah sambil melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat.

Sehun namja yang _cute_. Sehun sangat menarik. Sehun bukanlah orang yang tergolong seksi menurut Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap lucu pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ini kekasihku, Kyungsoo."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyungsoo." katanya malu-malu.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum. Sungguh imut sekali. Sungguh sangat imut dan jelas-jelas namja itu sedang tebar pesona padanya. Ia tidak menyangka hal itu, apalagi saat namja _cute _itu menjilat bibirnya. Lengan Jongin semakin erat menggenggam pinggangnya dengan pesan _ku-bilang-juga-apa _yang tersirat.

"Hey! Bergabunglah dengan kami nanti malam." ujar Jongin, seperti barusan mendapat ide. Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas.

"Aku tak tahu," sahut Sehun pelan, matanya masih terpaku sesaat pada Kyungsoo sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin. "Aku ada jadwal latihan."

"Tapi ini malam Jumat!" rajuk Jongin. "Dan aku janji ini akan menyenangkan." Jongin mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pipinya. "Iya kan, sayang?"

"Tentu!" cetus Kyungsoo, ia berharap nadanya tidak kedengaran terpaksa.

Sepertinya mereka berhasil karena Sehun pun menyetujuinya dan Jongin memberikan alamat bar tempat ketemuan padanya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai denganku...?" Kyungsoo mengecup singkat Jongin, hanya untuk _show _pastinya, sebelum ia bertolak menuju pintu, diikuti tangan Jongin yang mendorong pantatnya.

* * *

**Default State of Being **

* * *

Musik menggema keras dan di sana terlalu banyak orang, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tak nyaman. Ia sedang duduk-duduk di bar, menggenggam segelas bir di tangannya, dan Baekhyun terus menatapnya dengan pandangan _aku-tahu-sesuatu_. Ia tak lagi melihat Jongin sejak Sehun datang dan mengajak Sehun ke _dance floor _yang penuh sesak dengan manusia. Namun Kyungsoo tetap bergeming dan memilih duduk manis daripada harus berdesakan dengan tubuh-tubuh penuh keringat di depannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke kumpulan itu lagi, kali ini ia mendapati sebuah wajah yang familiar. Jongin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sehun dan namja itu tampaknya tak keberatan sama sekali. Mungkin Jongin memang tidak butuh bantuannya untuk ini. Harus ia akui, walau ia agak cemburu, Sehun kelihatan seksi dalam balutan pakaian ketatnya dan rambutnya yang disisir ke belakang. Jongin menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan menyeringai. Ah sialan.

Jongin memutar badan Sehun sehingga ia memunggungi namja itu, lalu memeluk erat perutnya. Kyungsoo menyaksikan Jongin yang berbisik di telinga Sehun dengan posisi seintim itu. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas ketika melihat pandangan Sehun yang penuh arti terhadapnya._ Holy fuck_, sungguh menggoda. Kyungsoo sempat bengong selama tiga detik sebelum meletakkan gelas birnya dan menuju kerumunan orang untuk menemui dua pria yang menatapnya. _Apa-apaan_, pikirnya. Keramaian di _dance floor_ mungkin bisa menyembunyikan _skill _menarinya yang payah.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang tadi Jongin bisikkan, namun sekarang Sehun seenaknya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya hingga jarak mereka amat dekat. Kyungsoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar dapat melihat Jongin, yang kini sedang mengelus-elus rambutnya. Kemudian Jongin memajukan wajahnya dan menyambar bibirnya, dengan Sehun yang masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Lidah Jongin yang menari-nari dalam mulutnya dan tangan Sehun yang meraba-raba di balik bajunya pun membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan desahan. Jongin menarik rambut Kyungsoo dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan Sehun. Jelas sekali ia ingin Sehun dan Kyungsoo berciuman dan Sehun tidak keberatan akan hal itu, malahan ia langsung mengunci bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya lembut. Tak tahan dengan sensasinya, Kyungsoo pun membalas ciumannya, lidah mereka pun saling melilit—berciuman panas di _dance floor _dengan Jongin yang membantu menggerakkan kepalanya. Sial, hawa di sekitar pun mulai terasa panas. Kyungsoo mengangkat lututnya mengenai bagian tengah Sehun, merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di balik celananya.

"Ayo!" itulah hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo dengar sebelum lengan Jongin menggamit pergelangan tangannya dan ia terpisah dari Sehun. Jongin menggenggam Sehun dengan tangannya yang satunya dan menarik dua orang itu menuju pintu keluar.

Perjalanan kembali ke rumah Kyungsoo diwarnai dengan dua insiden nyaris kecelakaan dan Jongin yang menerabas lampu merah. Sehun kelihatan tidak menyukai peraturan lalu lintas – ia bergerak menuju kursi penumpang dan duduk di atas paha Kyungsoo untuk _make out _dengannya lalu tangannya mengelus kemaluan Jongin yang terbalut celana _jeans _sepanjang perjalanan.

Pakaiannya terlepas dan jatuh entah di lift atau di pintu dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap bisa cepat masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum perhatiannya teralihkan oleh kancing sabuk Sehun. Ia lalu melucutinya dengan semangat dan melepaskan benda-benda lain yang dapat dijangkaunya. Jongin ada di belakang Sehun, berjalan mundur menuju kamar tidur sedangkan Sehun menuntun Kyungsoo bersamanya. Kyungsoo melepaskan celana yang dikenakannya dan menendangnya sembarangan.

Bagian belakang kakinya membentur tempat tidur dan ia pun membaringkan diri sambil menarik Sehun bersamanya. Tidak mudah untuk menggeser tubuhnya di ranjang itu saking sempitnya, tapi akhirnya mereka berhasil, dan Kyungsoo pun menggenggam rambut Sehun lalu menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman.

Sehun, ternyata, tidak suka duduk diam terlalu lama. Namja itu lalu melepas tautan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo lalu mulai menjelajahi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya, dan menghisap kuat daerah pahanya. Kyungsoo merasakan getaran dari tenggorokan Sehun yang diakibatkan oleh desahannya, ternyata Jongin sedang 'bekerja' di bagian bawah Sehun. Ia mencengkeram spreinya, desahan Sehun yang berikutnya serasa menghantarkan hembusan nafas panas pada batang kemaluannya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Lalu sebuah lidah basah menyapa kemaluannya membuat Kyungsoo merintih, tubuhnya bergetar karena sentuhan itu. Sehun menggodanya, namja itu menjilat mulai dari dasar penisnya hingga ke bagian kepala, lalu memutar lidahnya di sana namun tak segera mengulumnya, dan gara-gara itu Kyungsoo jadi makin tak sabar.

Suara sebuah tabung yang dibuka pun terdengar dan Kyungsoo berasumsi bahwa itu Jongin yang bertengger di belakang Sehun dengan _lube_-nya. Tangan Sehun menekan kuat paha Kyungsoo, namja itu menatapnya dan tersenyum lebar sebelum tiba-tiba melahap sekaligus batang panjangnya. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat merasakan sensasi hangat dan lembab yang meliputinya. Kyungsoo meraih kepala Sehun dan menggenggam rambutnya sementara Sehun menghisap kuat kemaluannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kesulitan bernafas.

Ia berusaha memerangi hasratnya untuk menyodokkan 'senjata' nya yang berada di dalam mulut Sehun selagi namja itu mendesah, getaran tenggorokan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo gila dan terangsang. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin, rupanya ia sedang mempersiapkan lubang Sehun dengan jarinya dan membuatnya mendesah nikmat seperti tadi. Ia mengamati Jongin yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sehun dengan salah satu tangannya dan Kyungsoo pun menelan ludah. Ia membiarkan kepalanya terkulai ke atas sprei, cengkeramannya pada rambut Sehun bertambah erat saat namja yang lebih muda itu menekan pahanya semakin keras dan mempercepat gerakan mengulumnya.

Jongin turut mendesah ketika ia memasuki Sehun, yang dimasuki itu memelankan ritme _blowjob-_nya pada Kyungsoo – mulutnya menganga dan ia membenamkan kukunya di paha Kyungsoo tersebut. Kyungsoo melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Sehun dan menopang tubuhnya dengan sikunya lalu menjelajahi fitur wajah Sehun dengan jemarinya.

Jongin memang sedang tidak menyetubuhi Kyungsoo, namun ia bisa mendengarkan suara kulit yang bersinggungan tiap kali ia menusuk Sehun dalam-dalam. Ia merintih pelan dan Jongin melirikkan matanya untuk menatapnya. Tiba-tiba dada Kyungsoo terasa berat, rupanya Sehun mengulum dan menghisap lagi batang kemaluannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, lalu mengusap bulir keringat yang mulai muncul di dahinya. Sehun mendesah lagi sebelum membiarkan penis Kyungsoo terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Bergeraklah," kata Sehun dengan terengah sambil menoleh pada Jongin yang sedang 'bekerja' di belakangnya.

Sehun kemudian memanjat dari tengah-tengah selangkangan Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkanginya dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo sementara Jongin bergerak semakin maju. Kyungsoo melekukkan punggungnya, kemaluan mereka yang sudah amat mengeras saling bersinggungan satu sama lain saat Jongin menghujam dalam lubang Sehun. Ritmenya cepat, rintihan-rintihan kecil meluncur dari bibir Sehun sementara Jongin mendesah makin keras. Kuku jari Kyungsoo menancap di punggung Sehun, menariknya semakin ke bawah agar tubuh mereka semakin bersentuhan. Suasana di ruangan itu terasa sangat panas, tapi sayang sekali jika harus dihentikan karena di saat yang sama hal itu teramat nikmat.

"Jongin, lebih cepat!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan terbata ketika Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Jongin memang tidak mengecewakan, ia mulai menggerakkan penisnya keluar-masuk dengan lebih cepat sambil mencengkeram erat paha Sehun, menariknya ke belakang. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun semakin intens bersinggungan meski masih dirasanya kurang. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di rambut Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba menjambaknya cukup keras. Sebagai respon, penisnya semakin menegak dan Sehun menarik lebih keras. Kyungsoo membenamkan kukunya di paha Sehun, mendorongnya sedikit ke belakang untuk membantu Jongin supaya bergerak lebih cepat, dan sensasinya sungguh luar biasa.

Hujaman itu perlahan-lahan melambat, temponya semakin pelan dan Jongin mengeluarkan lenguhan keras. Ia mengeluarkan maninya di dalam Sehun, sedangkan Sehun masih menggerakkan pantatnya menemui tusukan Jongin selagi ia menikmati orgasmenya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya, rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya memerah. Ia memutar tubuhnya, mengangkangi perut Kyungsoo seraya berbisik sesuatu pada Jongin. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sebuah kondom dipakaikan padanya dan otaknya tak sempat memproses keadaan sekitarnya ketika Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya, membuat penis Kyungsoo yang terbalut kondom itu terbenam dalam kehangatan lubangnya.

"_Fuck!_" desah Kyungsoo. Sehun mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya—Ia sangat hangat, ketat, dan licin. Kyungsoo meletakkan tangannya pada paha Sehun setelah menggerayangi punggung putih Sehun, membantunya mengangkat badannya lalu menurunkan badannya dengan sekali sentak dan hal itu benar-benar nikmat. Inilah yang dibutuhkannya. Erangan Sehun teredam saat Jongin mulai menyambar bibirnya. Kyungsoo memang tidak menyaksikannya, namun ia bisa mendengar suaranya dan hal itu semakin membuat panas suasana.

Semua rangsangan ini mulai membuat kepalanya berputar dan ia makin tak tahan. Desahan mereka bertambah keras. Dinding-dinding otot Sehun semakin erat menjepit penis Kyungsoo ketika Sehun mencapai orgasmenya dan dua tusukan kemudian Kyungsoo pun ejakulasi, ia menarik Sehun yang masih 'mengendarai' nya ke bawah dengan sekali sentak, dirasakannya sebuah sensasi merayapi sekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya tercekat saat Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya untuk terakhir kali.

Kyungsoo menengadah dan mendapati Jongin mengelus bagian tulang punggung Sehun dengan jarinya sementara Sehun bersandar padanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin dari balik bahu Sehun dan ia tersenyum lembut padanya. Jongin membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya serta matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit sebelum mengecup singkat leher Sehun.

Kyungsoo yakin kalau tadinya ia jatuh tertidur dengan wajah Sehun terbenam di dadanya serta lengan Jongin melingkar di pinggangnya, tapi saat ia membuka mata ia menemukan dirinya tergeletak sendiri di pojok kasur, tangannya terkulai lemas. Ia mengerang dan mengucek matanya, ia jadi terjaga gara-gara ingin _pipis_. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mencoba setenang mungkin saat menuju kamar mandi.

Ia terpaksa bangun, meski ia sebenarnya enggan. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah selesai, lalu mencuci tangannya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya ketika ia sadar mengapa dua namja lainnya itu tidak berada di dekatnya saat ia terbangun tadi. Sehun sedang bersandar pada sandaran kayu di sisi lain tempat tidur, tangannya mencengkeram rambut Jongin sementara namja satunya itu menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun mengulum batang kemaluannya. Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah, hanya menonton pertunjukan di hadapannya. Desahan-desahan kecil Sehun membuat libidonya mulai naik kembali.

Jongin melepaskan tautannya pada penis Sehun dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kemarilah!" suruhnya.

Dan siapakah Kyungsoo untuk bisa menolak? Persetan dengan tidur.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Well special thanks to~!** exoticbabyly.. who is help me to translate it to Indonesian language~! And don't forget to the thetwistedstar who is gave me a permission to translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to thetwistedstar**

**Well, aku harap para readers membaca pesan saya untuk kali ini. Seandainya ff yang sudah susah payah diterjemahkan oleh exoticbabyly hanya mendapati respon seadanya maka saya dengan senang hati akan memperlambat proses updatenya. Dan untuk part 4 ini, seandainya review tidak lebih dari 15 maka dengan terpaksa saya perlambat proses updatenya, lebih lambat dari keluarnya chap 4 ini.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review^^ saya sangat menghargainya**

Read Original story :

www. asianfanfics dot com story/ view/ 231465/ 1/ default-state-of-being-exo-jongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo/ 18

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

* * *

**Last** **Word, Review and Favorite PLEASE **


	5. Chapter 5

This story belong** thetwistedstar, and i just translate it with my sunbae-nim exoticbabyly**

_**Please don't reupload this story!**_

_**This is KaiSoo.. Please, Don't Like Don't Read :p **_

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING **

* * *

_***Please read **_**the special note from Me at the end of this story***

Tangan Jongin mencengkeram erat punggung Kyungsoo untuk memeganginya, sedangkan lengan Kyungsoo bergetar hebat dalam usahanya untuk tetap tegak, namun hal itu terasa makin sulit tiap kali Jongin menghujam ke dalamnya. Namja berkulit tan tersebut berbaring dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang 'mengendarai'nya, ia memalingkan mukanya menatap cermin. Ia menggunakan lengannya sebagai penopang tubuhnya sementara Jongin terus menerus menghujamkan 'senjata' nya berulang-kali dengan _angle _tertentu yang membuat kaki Kyungsoo gemetaran dan rintihan-rintihan lemas terlontar dari bibirnya.

Ingin rasanya ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk lebih menikmati sensasi itu, tapi matanya tak dapat lepas dari bayangan penis Jongin yang sedang memasukinya dalam cermin. Melihat itu membuat suasana semakin erotis saja. Ia mulai merasakan rasa panas di selangkangannya dan kakinya melemas di atas seprei. Kyungsoo seolah tidak bertenaga untuk mengangkat ataupun menghentikan kakinya, dan hal ini pun agak mengacaukan ritme permainan mereka.

Namun hal itu tidak begitu penting karena setelah beberapa hujaman keras Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan maninya, kepalanya terkulai seraya terus 'mengendarai' Jongin. Selangkangannya serasa menegang sedikit tiap kali Jongin memasukkan batangnya lagi dan Kyungsoo mendesah di setiap tusukkannya. Ia merasa sangat ensitive dan organ geraknya melemas dan _sial _ia tak mampu meneruskan lebih lanjut lagi.

Jongin pun akhirnya menyemprotkan cairannya juga, melenguhkan nama Kyungsoo dengan kasar ketika pahanya bergetar hebat untuk sementara sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya rebah dan ia samasekali ensiti niatan menghentikannya, punggungnya mendarat di dada bidang Jongin yang agak basah oleh keringat. Sensasi membara di selangkangannya sudah agak mereda tapi energinya sudah terkuras, dan ia hanya ingin tidur dan beristirahat tanpa mengindahkan kekacauan pada seprei dan gejolak hebat di perutnya.

Mereka berbaring dengan posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, udara yang berhembus pada kulit mereka mulai mendinginkan dan membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Ia protes saat Jongin beranjak dari posisinya barusan, membiarkan Kyungsoo berbaring di kasur sambil melepaskan diri dari tindihannya.

"Aku khawatir tentangmu."

Kyungsoo pun menoleh ensiti Jongin. Ini bukan percakapan _after sex _yang seharusnya. "Apa?" ia berkoar.

Jongin berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menyerahkan sebuah handuk padanya untuk mengelap sisa-sisa mani yang menodai perutnya. "Aku khawatir." Jongin naik ke kasur, memilih membersihkan Kyungsoo daripada membuatnya melakukan hal itu sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

"Selain aku, dan kadang-kadang Baekhyun, sebetulnya dengan siapa lagi kau bermain? Tidak ada seorang temanmu yang kukenal."

"Aku tidak akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku." Cuap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau punya teman?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. Sesungguhnya, selain editornya yang kerap kali minum kopi atau makan siang bersamanya, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki teman lain. Tapi itu pun bukan hal yang mengkhawatirkan baginya. Kalau ia ingin berteman, maka ia akan keluar dan cari teman. Hanya saja ia merasa sudah puas dengan jumlah orang-orang yang dikenalnya dalam hidup. Jika ia bertemu lebih banyak orang, maka akan lebih besar kemungkinannya bertemu dengan sosok-sosok yang tidak disenanginya dan keadaan bisa jadi runyam. Ia berada di zona nyamannya dan menurutnya itu bagus.

"Kau harus punya peliharaan."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Ikan membosankan. Kucing—kau butuh seekor anak anjing."

Jongin melemparkan handuk tadi sembarangan dan meletakkan dagunya di dada Kyungsoo sedangkan namja satunya itu hanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit.

"Aku tidak mau anak anjing."

"Ayolah. Kau butuh teman yang setia!"

"Anak anjing itu terlalu suka cari perhatian dan aku tidak butuh tukang _caper _lain di hidupku. Cukup kau seorang saja."

"Makan aku."

Kyungsoo tertawa dan dengan setengah sadar menelusuri rambut basah Jongin dengan jemarinya. Jongin mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup manis bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Hal itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo sedikit berdetak kencang.

"Tidurlah." Gumam Kyungsoo di bibir Jongin.

Seumur hidup Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya kehilangan kendali akan suatu keadaan. Ketika Jongin memasuki rumahnya, hal yang paling tidak dinantikannya adalah menyaksikan Jongin mengeluarkan seekor anak anjing kecil dari jaketnya dan serta merta menyodorkannya di wajah Kyungsoo dengan cengiran lebar di mulutnya. Jongin tahu pasti raut muka Kyungsoo meneriakkan, "_Oh tidak._" Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan Jongin untuk melesak masuk ke dalam dengan tangannya menggendong anak anjing itu. Kyungsoo mencoba menghalanginya tapi sia-sia.

"Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK."

"Tapi lihatlah wajahnya!" seru Jongin, mengangkat anak anjing lucu itu hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya lalu menggoyangkan kaki kecil hewan itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menolak?"

"Bawa…dia!" Kyungsoo berujar sembari menunjuk binatang itu. "Dan keluar dari apartemenku. Sekarang!"

"Tidak." Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju sofa, lalu duduk di atasnya sambil menggendong anjing kecil itu. Kyungsoo merasakan kepanikan mulai menguasai dirinya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini." rengek pria yang lebih tua itu sambil menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya sudah bukan kejutan lagi kalau Jongin kerap membuatnya frustasi. Kyungsoo memandang lemas dua makhluk di sofanya itu, kini Jongin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi anak anjing itu dan merayunya gemas seolah-olah itu adalah benda terindah di dunia. Melihat itu membuatnya bergidik.

Dalam rangka mengabaikan dua makhluk itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan akan melipat pakaiannya. Ia mengambil keranjang berisi baju-baju itu dan berpindah ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin dan anjing itu. Ia tak tahan lagi dengan Jongin yang seolah-olah sedang bicara pada bayi. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin masuk juga ke kamarnya. Untungnya ia tak membawa serta hewan itu. Jongin merebut pakaian yang dari tangan namja berkulit putih itu sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Yang dicium pun menggumam protes namun akhirnya terhenti juga, membiarkan namja satunya itu memeluknya erat dan melumat kasar bibirnya.

"Aku harus pergi kerja." Kata Jongin begitu ia melepaskan tautan mulutnya.

"Kau akan membawa anjing itu bersamamu, _kan_?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum berujar. "Kau seperti seorang istri cerewet yang tidak kuinginkan." Namja itu menepuk lembut kepala Kyungsoo kemudian membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan mulut menganga heran. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali konstentrasi melipat bajunya, rutinitas hariannya kembali berjalan normal setelah sebuah gangguan.

Ketika ia sedang mengancing celana _jeans _dan melipatnya, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang amat kecil, hampir tidak terdengar. Hampir. "Oh tidak," nafasnya tercekat, dilemparkannya celana itu ke atas kasur dengan terburu-buru. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak." Ia menyebutkan kata itu berulang kali, berharap kegiatan itu ada efeknya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di ruang tamu, kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki tertanam di karpet.

Tapi tidak berhasil. Matanya menangkap seekor anjing kecil bermata besar nan lucu, sedang duduk di sofa – di sofa _nya –_ sepertinya Jongin meninggalkannya di situ. Rintihan pelan yang tadi didengarnya kini semakin keras dan Kyungsoo sendiri ikut mengerang. Jongin harus mati. Membujur kaku di tempatnya, ia menatap lekat makhluk bertubuh kecil itu ketika ia mulai berputar-putar di bantalan sofa dan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara yang terdengar seperti gonggongan kecil.

Kyungsoo hampir ensi lagi, ia tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi binatang. Ia tak pernah punya binatang piaraan saat kecil, ibunya alergi hewan jadi ia tak pernah mendapat kesempatan memeliharanya. Dan ia pun tak pernah berencana untuk memiliki piaraan saat ia mulai hidup sendiri. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, seekor anak anjing berada di atas sofanya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali sampai-sampai ia seolah bisa mendengar suara darah di tubuhnya mengalir ke telinganya ketika ia memikirkan sebuah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Sambil mengamati hewan yang sedang berputar-putar seraya menyalak kecil itu, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa anjing itu memang lucu, ekor coklatnya yang mungil terkibas-kibas dan telinga kecilnya menegak. Setelah menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, Kyungsoo berjalan ensiti sofa dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat makhluk berbulu itu, menaruhnya dalam gendongannya. Ia diserang oleh sepasang mata bulat dan sorot mata itu hampir saja meluluhkan hatinya. Binatang cilik itu merintih pelan saat Kyungsoo menyentuh lembut bagian belakang telinganya, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo diliputi kehangatan dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau memang—" Kyungsoo mengamat-amati anak anjing itu dengan lebih teliti. "Gadis manis."

Makhluk kecil itu sangat ceria, ia berlari kesana-kemari ketika namja itu melepaskannya dari gendongannya karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Walaupun jauh dalam hatinya ia masih tidak mau mengakui bahwa ide Jongin bagus, Kyungsoo tersenyum bodoh saat ia bermain bersama hewan piaraan barunya itu—piaraan pertamanya.

Masa bodoh dengan melipat pakaian—Ia akan mengerjakannya nanti—namja itu pun dengan hati-hati membungkus anjingnya dengan selendang lalu keluar rumah bersamanya. Mereka menuju sebuah toko binatang terdekat karena Kyungsoo samasekali tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk memelihara anjing dan ia membutuhkan itu saat ini. Ia terlalu gembira, singkat kata, ia membeli terlalu banyak barang tapi ia tidak merasa menyesal. Keranjang belanjaannya penuh dengan makanan anjing, mangkok untuk makanan dan air, bermacam-macam _snack _dan mainan, beberapa kalung anjing karena ia tidak bisa memilih mana yang paling bagus, beberapa _sweater _berwarna senada dengan kalung-kalung tadi agar anjingnya tidak kedinginan, sebuah tali untuk jalan-jalan dan sebuah tempat tidur berwarna _pink _yang amat besar supaya anjing kecil itu dapat tidur dengan nyaman di atasnya.

Begitu mereka kembali ke apartemen, Kyungsoo langsung memindahkan _coffee table _nya ke dekar jendela. Ia mengambil sebuah tangga kecil dan menaruhnya di sebelah meja itu. Setelah meletakkan tempat tidur _pink _itu di atasnya, ia meletakkan beberapa _snack _pada tangga itu hingga ke atas tempat tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian anak anjing Kyungsoo menemukan jejak _snack _yang baru dibuatnya, ia pun sampai ke atas tempat tidur barunya, lalu berputar beberapa kali disitu sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di permukaan empuk itu. Mata Kyungsoo berbinar.

Ketika Kyungsoo pulang setelah mengajak anjingnya mandi dan berjalan-jalan, ia disambut sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Jongin sudah berada di apartemennya, sedang bersantai di sofa dengan mata yang lengket pada layar ensitiv.

"Kau sudah pulang", ujar pria berkulit putih itu, memeluk anak anjingnya erat di dadanya.

"Oh kau cermat sekali", balas Jongin dengan seringaian melihat anak anjing di dalam gendongan Kyungsoo. "Seharusnya kau bertanya 'bagaimana harimu sayang?'. Sangat buruk, terimakasih banyak, dan aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja."

Kyungsoo mendengus, melepaskan tali anjing itu dan meletakkan anjingnya di lantai, menyaksikannya saat makhluk mungil itu terpeleset kakinya sendiri ketika ia berlari ensiti mangkok airnya. "Apakah bocah-bocah itu menghajarmu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan perhatian yang dibuat-buat, membuat namja satunya menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bersimpati, jadi kembalikan kunci cadanganku."

"Kau sudah memberinya nama?" tanyanya santai, mengabaikan perintah Kyungsoo tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan memeliharanya?" cetus Kyungsoo, masih marah gara-gara Jongin sembarangan meninggalkan anak anjing itu di atas sofanya tadi.

"Kau punya tempat tidur anjing berwarna _pink_. Warna _pink_, Kyungso. _PINK_."

"_Pink _warna yang bagus."

"Kau memang _gay_."

"Kata namja yang menggunakanku sebagai 'hiburan' ." ia menggerutu, akhirnya melepaskan jaket dan sepatu yang dikenakannya. Ketika ia berbalik, Jongin sudah berapa di hadapannya, melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahunya. "Oke, itu tidak adil." Namun Kyungsoo tidak menjauhkan Jongin darinya, malahan ia mengusap-usap pinggang Jongin dan balas merengkuhnya. Jongin telah menjadi titik lemahnya dan namja yang lebih tua itu menelah bulat-bulat ludahnya.

Ciuman-ciuman kecil didaratkan Jongin sepanjang bahu dan leher Kyungsoo, menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan listrik ke ensit syarafnya. Jongin mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak tembok, pahanya terangkat dan berhenti di tengah-tengah selangkangan Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu mulai berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan kecil, membuat desahan nikmat keluar dari mulut novelis itu dan tangannya pun bergerak menggenggam rambut Jongin. Namja yang lebih tinggi itu merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan kasar, mengakibatkan rintihan dari kedua belah pihak, dan kepala Kyungsoo terkulai mengenai dinding.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah gonggongan kecil dan telapak kaki mungil menyentuh kaki Kyungsoo yang terbalut kaus kaki. Meletakkan tangannya di dada Jongin, ia lalu mendorong Jongin menjauh darinya agar ia bisa merunduk dan menggendong putri kecil imutnya yang sedang butuh perhatiannya. Kyungsoo membawa anjing itu menuju tumpukan mainan di dekat tempat tidurnya dan melewati Jongin begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukannya.

"Kau pasti bercanda," keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja itu, ia ingin sekali tersenyum namun ia mengontrol dirinya. "Pergilah."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Jongin menjawab. "Jadi aku dicampakkan hanya karena seekor anjing?"

"Dia lebih membutuhkanku ketimbang kau." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo mengangkat hewan cilik itu hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas melihat anjingnya yang menggeliat-geliat.

"Ini gila!"

"Jangan berlebihan."

Dengan dengusan dan umpatan-umpatan, Jongin meninggalkan mereka dan meski inilah hasil yang diinginkannya tadi, Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karena Jongin menyerah begitu cepat.

Jongin muncul keesokan harinya sebelum sore untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berasyik-masyuk di kamar, tapi hal itu tampaknya malah membuat namja satunya gusar. Ia mendorong keluar Jongin dengan kasar, namun ia sendiri heran mengapa hal senormal berhubungan intim dengan Jongin membuatnya kesal. Ia menatap ensiti anak anjingnya yang belum bernama itu dan menghela nafas, membungkukkan badannya untuk mengelus kepalanya dan membiarkan pikirannya berkelana jauh dari sosok tan yang dikaguminya.

Biarpun tidak banyak membantu menyelesaikan masalah psikologisnya, pikiran Kyungsoo agak sedikit segar setelah mandi. Kemudian ia memakai bajunya dan mengulum senyum menyaksikan anjing kecilnya melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya. Ia akan mendidik hewan itu nanti. Berbaring di atas kasur di samping anjing kecil itu, pria yang berprofesi sebagai penulis tersebut mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya di udara dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sesuatu berkilauan di kalungnya dan sebuah hiasan berbentuk bulat menarik perhatian Kyungsoo, karena ia yakin benda itu sebelumnya ensiti disana. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengamatinya lebih lanjut lalu—

"JONGIN!" ia berteriak marah.

"Kau memanggil?" terdengar nada kemenangan pada suaranya dan kepala Jongin muncul dalam padangan Kyungsoo.

Dengan memicingkan mata dan bibir yang cemberut, Kyungsoo menatap tajam si penyusup yang sudah pasti belum mengembalikan kuncinya. Tapi hal itu masih tidak begitu mengesalkan ensitive ulah Jongin dalam memberi label nama dengan tulisan '_Cockblock_' pada anjingnya.

"Kau menodai putri kecilku." Ia mendesis.

"Tidak samasekali. Dia butuh nama dan aku memilihkan nama yang cocok untuknya."

"Bagaimana itu cocok?"

"Gara-gara dia kau tidak mau lagi tidur denganku!"

"Baru sehari—"

"Dua."

"36 jam, seme!"

"Aku merasa kesakitan!"

"Oh tidak, kau belum tahu apa itu rasa sakit."

"Oh, sialan!" seru Jongin ketika Kyungsoo meletakkan anjing kecil itu di kasur dan beralih mengejarnya. Pria yang lebih muda itu kabur, Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Mereka berkejar-kejaran beberapa kali di dapur sebelum Jongin membuat kesalahan terbesar dengan menoleh ke belakang dan terjungkal kakinya sendiri. Ia jatuh berdebam mencium tanah, lalu dengan cepat membalik badannya untuk menahan serangan dari pihak lainnya. Kyungsoo lantas menduduki perut Jongin, tangannya yang terkepal mendaratkan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada dada Jongin. Meski ia amat gusar, pukulan Kyungsoo tergolong lembut. Akhirnya Jongin pun berhenti meronta dan membiarkan dirinya tenang, lengannya terkulai di samping.

"Aku membencimu." Kyungsoo yang kehabisan nafas pun akhirnya mengucapkannya, tangannya mencengkeram pakaian Jongin.

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai namanya?"

"Sangat tidak suka."

Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba anak anjing itu sudah berada di atas dada Jongin, mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan menjilati dagunya. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dan beranjak dari tubuh pria yang ditindihnya itu, jantungnya berdetak kencang dalam dadanya walau nafasnya sudah teratur lagi.

Mereka berakhir di sofa, mendiskusikan nama-nama yang cocok untuk anjing mungil yang sedang terlelap di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tidak boleh menggunakan apapun variasi dari namaku karena aku BUKAN anjing."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memutar matanya malas. Jongin _kan _memang anjing.

"Oh ya, jangan memberi nama yang menjijikkan seperti _Angel _atau _Mittens _atau _Princess_." Jongin menatapnya penuh arti dan semburat merah pun muncul di pipi Kyungsoo begitu menyadari bahwa dari tadi ia menganggap anjing itu sebagai putri kecilnya.

Ujung-ujungnya mereka malah tidak mencapai persetujuan, jadi untuk sementara Kyungsoo terpaksa menamai anjing itu CB.

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING**

* * *

Perdebatan internal terjadi dalam benak Kyungsoo, sebagian dirinya ingin menyerah pada Jongin dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke ranjang dan menikmati beberapa ronde seks yang menggairahkan, dengan kunci rumah masih berada di genggamannya. Lalu ada sisi lain dari pikirannya, meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya, yang melihat Jongin lebih sebagai manusia daripada sekedar pelepas rasa penatnya. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak menghargainya sebagai seorang individu, tapi pikirannya menciptakan dua Jongin.

Jongin adalah Jongin, yang selalu _narsis_ dan suka cari perhatian serta serampangan, yang suka memamerkan tubuhnya dan haus akan pujaan dan pujian. Tapi Jongin juga adalah Jongin, seorang namja yang menghargai kehidupan dan tersenyum manis pada anak murid kelas _dance _nya, yang terisak ketika menonton film ensitiv dan yang selalu bertepuk tangan seperti bocah berusia lima tahun saat memasuki toko mainan. Sosok Jongin yang pertama bisa ditanganinya, namun sosok yang kedua memiliki kemungkinan mencuri hatinya dan ia takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Jadi Jongin kedua dimasukkannya ke dalam kotak dan dikubur agar Kyungsoo melupakannya dan bisa memfokuskan dirinya pada sisi lain namja itu supaya ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Kalau ia tidak mampu memisahkan kedua sisi Jongin tersebut, maka ia dalam masalah besar. Ia bisa-bisa jatuh cinta.

Jadi inilah dia, terjebak dalam situasi emosional yang sangat rumit, kejadian-kejadian yang sudah dilaluinya selama ini membantunya berpegang pada realitas, namun banyak kata 'seandainya' yang membuatnya goyah. Dan ia tidak menyukai itu.

Dan si bodoh Jongin samasekali tidak membantu, ia kerap kali muncul untuk _jogging _di taman bersama Kyungsoo dan CB, tetap dengan keagresifannya mendekati Kyungsoo. Bagian itulah yang paling membingungkan.

Sebuah tensi seksual mulai muncul dalam diri Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, kakinya sedari tadi bergerak-gerak tanpa henti sembari terus membaca kalimat yang sama sebanyak tujuh kali. Ia memposisikan diri lagi di kursinya, berusaha menyamankan dirinya karena teman kecilnya di bawah sana sudah setengah menegang selama setengah hari dan otaknya malah memperburuk keadaan dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang pada sosok Jongin. Di saat seperti ini ia sedang menanti karena ia tahu—Ia tahu—Jongin pasti akan segera menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara kunci yang membuka pintu apartemennya. Kalau saja Kyungsoo lebih mencermati lebih seksama, ia pasti akan menyadari kali ini Jongin menggantungkan jaketnya di gantungan dan tidak melemparkannya begitu saja di atas sofa seperti biasa. Sayangnya Kyungsoo sedang tidak memperhatikan, ia langsung saja menempel pada Jongin yang masih berdiri di pintu dan hampir membuatnya jatuh. Sebagian kecil dari pikirannya mengatakan bahwa gairahnya ini bukan semata-mata tentang seks, tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya, ditariknya Jongin untuk melumat kasar bibirnya. Ia tidak sempat mengucapkan apa-apa lagi ketika tangan Jongin menyentuh kulitnya, menarik dan melucuti pakaian yang menutup tubuhnya hingga akhirnya dua insan itu berakhir bugil di dalam kamar.

"Tutup pintunya." Ucapnya dengan terengah pada bibir Jongin. Namja yang disuruh itu sudah merentangkan tangannya ke depan untuk mendorong pintu itu sementara ia tetap tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada Kyungsoo, yang notabene sudah sangat keras di bawah sana dan rasanya ia akan meledak gara-gara hawa panas yang menguasai tubuhnya jika Jongin tidak bertindak cepat.

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit malu saat dengan serta merta tubuhnya dilemparkan ke atas tempat tidur oleh Jongin, tapi kini yang ia perhatikan hanyalah Jongin yang mengangkanginya lalu menindih tubuhnya yang ensitive dengan kasar. Novelis muda itu mendesah, kepalanya terkulai ke belakang dan tangannya menggenggam rambut Jongin, bibirnya mengecup leher Jongin sebelum membubuhkan gigitan-gigitan kecil disitu. Ia kehilangan ensiti dan secara naluriah mengangkat badannya sedikit ke atas hingga batang kemaluannya yang masih terbalut kain bergesekan dengan milik Jongin, hal itu menimbulkan sensasi yang memabukkan dan membuatnya melakukannya berulang kali. Kyungsoo menghirup nafas cepat-cepat sambil menutup matanya, ia memegangi rambut dan badan Jongin, meminta lebih lebih dan _lebih_.

Terbalut ensitiv, Kyungsoo mendesis saat merasakan jari yang dingin memasuki anusnya dan bergerak keluar-masuk dengan amat pelan, padahal libidonya sudah hampir tak terbendung. Ia mendorong tubuhnya agar jari itu semakin dalam menusuk lubangnya, mencoba membuat Jongin menggerakkannya lebih cepat. Dua jemari Jongin kini mengaduk-aduk lubangnya, namun baginya tidak cukup, ia lebih menginginkan penis Jongin untuk menembusnya. Kakinya semakin terbuka lebar dan punggungnya membengkok ketika batang kemaluan mereka bersentuhan. Ia semakin tidak sabar di saat Jongin memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga, mengakibatkan Kyungsoo melenguh nikmat di setiap gerakan. Memang sangat nikmat, namun masih kurang cepat baginya.

"Sial Jongin, cepat 'masuki' aku", pinta Kyungsoo sembari menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menarik jarinya keluar dari lubangnya. Jongin menurut, kemudian mengenakan kondom dan melumasi penisnya sebelum Kyungsoo menariknya ke bawah dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin.

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga dan kukunya tertanam di kulit punggung Jongin ketika namja _tan _itu memasukinya dengan perlahan—Ia sungguh merindukan saat seperti ini. Kyungsoo memang tidak bisa diam, pahanya agak diangkatnya ke atas dan nafasnya serasa tercekat saat kenikmatan menjalari seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan zat adiktif. Jongin mulai menggenjotnya, desahan dan rintihan mulai keluar dari mulut mereka berdua ketika ia menghujamnya makin dalam. Kyungsoo baru saja akan memohon supaya Jongin bergerak lebih cepat, tapi namja yang lebih muda itu memilih momen tersebut untuk menusukkan penisnya dalam dengan sekali sentak dan membuat Kyungsoo merasa perutnya bergejolak. Kakinya terkulai lemas di pinggir kasur, tapi perhatiannya terfokuskan pada Jongin yang menyetubuhinya dengan kecepatan brutal.

Ia melepaskan genggaman pada rambut Jongin lalu ensiti mencengkeram pahanya, menariknya ke depan lebih dan lebih keras. Seluruh pandangannya mengabur, nafasnya tersengal, peluh pun membasahi tubuhnya yang diliputi hawa panas dan sentuhan, namun ia masih ingin lebih. Paha Jongin membentur-bentur pantatnya dengan cukup keras hingga dapat menimbulkan memar dan Kyungsoo menyukainya, ia malah menyuruh Jongin menggenjot lebih keras dan cepat melalui desahan dan cakarannya.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya sesuatu yang aneh pada kakinya yang menggantung di samping tempat tidur, sesuatu yang membuatnya kegelian. Desahannya perlahan berubah menjadi tawa. Jongin tampaknya tidak menyadari. Kyungsoo mencoba mengangkat kakinya, namun energinya serasa terkuras dan kakinya pun terkulai kembali. Benar-benar menggelikan, apapun itu yang menggelitik kakinya, dan perutnya mulai menegang karena menahan tawa. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak bisa menahannya lagi, tawanya pun meledak di saat Jongin menghujamnya dalam, suaranya pecah dan otot-ototnya menegang tanpa disadarinya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo dalam sebuah ciuman panas, menjilati bibir bawahnya sebelum melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam gua manis itu. Kyungsoo konsentrasi kembali, pahanya terangkat dan gemetaran menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan. Jongin masih menciumnya ketika ia tergelitik lagi, dan ia pun tertawa dalam posisi itu meski ia sudah berusaha menahannya.

"Sial. Kyungsoo!" Jongin menggeram, membenamkan kukunya pada paha Kyungsoo sembari mempercepat tusukannya.

Kyungsoo sudah hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, sedikit lagi saja Jongin mengocok penisnya, maka ia akan melenguh nikmat dan menumpahkan cairan putihnya itu. Di tengah-tengah orgasmenya, ia merasakan lagi sesuatu menggelitik jari kakinya dan ia mau tak mau mengeluarkan tawa. Frustasi karena merasa orgasmenya terganggu, perhatiannya teralihkan pada Jongin yang masih semangat menggenjotnya, ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo ensitive itu nafasnya yang hangat menyapu permukaan kulit Kyungsoo—menghantarkan getaran-getaran pada tubuhnya yang super ensitive. Lubang Kyungsoo semakin mengetat dan Jongin pun ejakulasi, ia mengerang di telinga Kyungsoo sambil menikmati orgasmenya.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo merasa amat terpuaskan, tapi juga sangatlah lelah. Ia menyibakkan rambut dari wajah Jongin kemudian mengecup bibir seksinya, sekali ini ia tidak mempedulikan pemikirannya dan hanya fokus pada betapa ia menyukai momen seperti ini.

Sekali lagi sesuatu itu menggelitik lagi dan membuat telapak kakinya geli, Kyungsoo pun tertawa dan mendorong Jongin menjauh. Namja itu cemberut, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sesuatu di samping tempat tidur—sesuatu yang mengganggu mereka sejak tadi.

"Kau harus menyingkirkan anjing itu."

"Dia milikku dan dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Bukan salahnya kau membiarkan pintu terbuka."

* * *

**To Be Continue **

* * *

Well special thanks to~! exoticbabyly.. who is help me to translate it to Indonesian language~! And don't forget to the thetwistedstar who is gave me a permission to translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to thetwistedstar.

*saya yakin terdapat beberapa typo untuk chap ini. XD

oh iya, sedikit penjelasan untuk yang awal scene paragraph cerita, maksud dari Kyungsoo 'mengendarai' adalah dia menindih. okey? ;) aku harap tidak ada yang salah paham lagi.. :)

well, terimakasih atas apresiasi para readers di part 4 kemarin, maaf saya baru bisa update sekarang karena, yah.. internet trouble untuk sesaat. Hehehe, harap maklum… seperti biasa saya harap di chapter 5 ini makin banyak yang review dan favorite.. kalian boleh saja merekomendasikan ff ini untuk dibaca dan review. Tapi saya harap kalian tidak merekomendasikan orang lain atau diri kalian sendiri untuk reupload trans story ini tanpa ijin. And my dearest silent readers! One comment doesn't hurt that much.. so please give a comment. kami masih butuh apresiasi readers.

Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/431439/5#comments

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story belong thetwistedstar, and i just translate it with my sunbae-nim exoticbabyly**

**_Please don't reupload this story!_**

**_This is KaiSoo.. Please, Don't Like Don't Read :p_**

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING**

_*Please always read __the special note from Me at the end of this story*_

* * *

"Sial itu dingin sekali."

Komentar sarkastik itu baru saja akan dilontarkan Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak jadi mengatakannya karena Kris yang sedang merengek saat itu pun masih tampak mengintimidasi. Terutama jika Namja tersebut sedang berdiri di tengah dapurnya dan melesakkan es batu yang terbalut handuk ke dalam pakaiannya. "Maukah kau menjelaskan padaku mengapa kau mengosongkan freezer ku, atau kau cuma mau memamerkan dadamu di depanku?"

Kris meringis sambil memposisikan kembali buntalan es itu. "Zitao," ia mengerang.

"Zitao...?"

"Pelayan seksi?" Oh, Zitao yang itu. "Ya, begitulah, dia menendangku."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan berpura-pura batuk, tapi ia melihat mata Kris menyipit karena akting Kyungsoo memang tidak bagus. Dengan menggumamkan kata maaf, ia menyodorkan sebotol aspirin yang lalu diterima oleh Kris.

"Aku tidak terlalu memaksanya juga. Aku cuma bicara baik-baik kalau memang dia itu normal, kencan sekali saja mestinya tidak masalah, kan."

"Bicara baik-baik?" Kyungsoo sangat mengenal Kris dan hal itu tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Oke, kuakui aku memojokkannya di sudut ruangan supaya dia tidak bisa kabur."

"Bagus sekali."

"Biasanya aku berhasil!"

"Jadi apakah kau akan mundur sekarang?"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang mendengus. "Kau bercanda? Tadi itu sungguh hot!"

"Dia menendang mu. Di dada."

"Aku mampu dan aku akan menaklukkannya."

"Aku tidak akan mengenalimu seandainya dia menghajarmu sampai mati dan membuang mayatmu di sebuah gang kecil."

"Aku cedera di sini. Bisakah kau bersimpati sedikit?"

"Aduh kasihan sekali," Kyungsoo menghiburnya dengan nada mengejek. "Apa aku harus menciumnya supaya cepat sembuh?" Sebuah seringaian terpatri di wajah Kris dan sudah terlambat bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyadari kekeliruannya. Sial.

"Ya, itu akan sangat membantu."

Kyungsoo ditindih oleh Kris dan dipandangi dengan pandangan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Tatapan itu bagaikan tatapan seekor serigala melihat mangsanya dan itu membangkitkan libidonya, meski ia berusaha keras untuk menangkalnya.

"Kau dan Jongin memang orang yang sama."

Kris mencerca. "Aku jauh lebih seksi."

"Dan lebih hancur." Mungkin itu adalah kalimat yang salah—lagi-lagi—karena Kris bergerak maju ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang yah, begitulah.

"Aku yakin aku 'berfungsi dengan baik'."

"Aku tahu itu. Sekarang menjauhlah sebelum kau melukai anjingku."

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING**

* * *

Gaya Kris dalam berhubungan intim sangat berbeda dengan Jongin, hujamannya penuh tenaga namun pelan, seolah mengetes kesabarannya. Kaki Kyungsoo melingkar di pinggang Kris, punggungnya merapat dengan dinding dan ia mendesah erotis di setiap tusukan yang Kris berikan. Ada sebuah luka memar keunguan di dada Kris dan Kyungsoo meraba-raba bagian itu dengan tangannya sebelum menekan jarinya di sana. Sentuhan itu membuat Namja yang sedang menyetubuhinya itu mendesis kesakitan dan menghujam semakin dalam, membuat kepala Kyungsoo terkulai ketika lenguhan keras terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia membenamkan jarinya lebih dalam pada bagian yang memar itu, membuat Kris memasuk-keluarkan batangnya lebih cepat sembari tangannya mencengkeram sangat kuat paha Kyungsoo. Novelis itu tahu di tubuhnya pasti akan tertinggal banyak bekas, namun itu tidak penting sekarang, karena ini semua begitu nikmat.

Kalau saja ia melakukannya dengan Jongin, ia tidak perlu mengocok 'milik' nya agar berejakulasi—seperti sekarang ini—akhirnya ia pun menumpahkan cairannya di atas perut dan dada Kris. Kalau ini Jongin, ia akan berpegangan padanya sedikit lebih lama dan bukannya bersandar lemas pada tembok dengan kaki yang lesu seperti sekarang. Kalau saja ini Jongin, ia tidak akan begitu merasa digerogoti rasa bersalah seperti sekarang—yang mana membuatnya tidak bisa benar-benar menikmati orgasmenya. Tapi yang sedang berintim ria dengannya kini bukanlah Jongin, dan bagaimanapun ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah hal besar, perasaan bersalah itu tetap menghantuinya. Sangat menghantuinya.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Jongin menanyakan bekas-bekas memar di paha Kyungsoo. Mereka berbaring bersama di atas tempat tidur, dengan selimut tebal terhempas di lantai dan seprei yang berantakan di kaki mereka. Jongin mencondongkan badannya untuk menatap luka itu lebih jelas saat Namja satunya menghindarinya sehingga bekas itu tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Kris tadi kemari."

Banyak hal yang tidak terungkapkan namun dengan satu kalimat itu, sepertinya Jongin sudah menangkap makna di balik semuanya. Wajahnya berubah masam dan itu membuat Kyungsoo termakan rasa bersalah kembali sehingga perutnya bergejolak. Ia hampir menangis saat Jongin mendekatinya dan menciumi kulit sensitifnya. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan Jongin yang ini.

Bukannya melarikan diri seperti yang otaknya perintahkan padanya, Kyungsoo malah menarik Jongin lebih dekat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lehernya. Meski butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh tertidur di pelukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa lega melihat Jongin tetap bertingkah seperti biasa pada esok paginya, laki-laki yang lebih muda itu kerap tersenyum dan tidak berhenti mengusili yang satunya. Kyungsoo harus menghindar jika tidak ingin terkena sikutan Jongin yang menari-nari seperti orang gila di dalam shower meskipun tempat itu sempit dan jelas-jelas pas-pasan untuk dua manusia di dalamnya. Walau begitu, hal itu tidak menghentikannya.

"Ada beberapa benda yang tidak bisa kau gunakan sebagai lube", kata Jongin sembari menyabuni rambutnya. "Seperti sampo. Kau tidak mencuci, membersihkan penismu." Kyungsoo menggumam dan berputar, menyingkirkan Jongin dari pancuran supaya ia bisa menggunakannya untuk mencuci rambutnya.

Kyungsoo masih meringis lebar setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, handuk membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya dan ia berdiri mematut di depan cermin. Jongin duduk di meja cermin itu, memposisikan dirinya di tengah Kyungsoo dan cermin di belakangnya, lalu melingkarkan kakinya pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat. Kyungsoo baru saja akan protes, tapi Jongin langsung menciuminya. Ciuman yang perlahan dan lembut, jemari Jongin menelusuri rambutnya yang basah dan hal itu membuat nafasnya tercekat. Bahkan saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Jongin masih meneruskan sentuhannya, membuai Kyungsoo dalam ketentraman, senyum tipis terulas di bibir tebalnya dan matanya terpejam menikmati momen tersebut.

"Apa kau muak denganku?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya untuk menatap Jongin dengan kata 'ya' di ujung lidahnya, namun ketika ia melihat ketulusan yang terpancar di wajah Namja itu, ia pun berakhir dengan mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Senyuman cerah pun merekah menghiasi wajah tampan Jongin.

Dapat dirasakannya jantungnya kini berdebar di dalam dadanya, dan ia khawatir Jongin dapat mendengarnya karena degupan itu sangat kencang, ingin rasanya ia berteriak karena ini semua berlebihan. Ini salah. Jongin adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu?"

Celetukan itu menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dan ia memutar tubuhnya, memandangi Namja satunya yang masih duduk di atas meja cermin, dengan ekspresi yang tidak familiar di wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengangguk.

Belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari seharusnya mudah, namun Jongin membuat semuanya tak mudah. Kegiatan yang semestinya bisa selesai dengan cepat malah menjadi waktu yang menyusahkan bagi Kyungsoo, salahkan Jongin yang memasukkan apapun yang ia suka ke dalam kereta belanjaan dan meloncat-loncat layaknya bocah kecil. Kecemberutan seolah terpatri secara permanen di wajah pria berkulit putih itu dan diam-diam ia berharap agar semuanya cepat selesai supaya ia bisa cepat pulang bersama Jongin. Namja labil itu seolah mencoba untuk membuatnya menyesali keputusannya tadi.

Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang trolinya, mengamati daftar belanjaannya seraya mencoret barang yang sudah diambilnya. Ia melihat sepasang lengan menggenggam pegangan troli itu dan ia pun berbalik. Jongin menarik troli itu, membuat Kyungsoo merapatkan diri di dadanya. Kyungsoo pun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan kesal, tapi kejengkelan itu pun menguap ketika Jongin menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya lembut. Dibandingkan dengan ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya, yang ini termasuk polos, namun tidak kalah bersensasi. Gejolak emosional hampir menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan ia berterimakasih pada Jongin yang memilih untuk menyingkir darinya meski akhirnya ia harus menghamburkan uangnya untuk membayar makanan-makanan yang diambil Jongin.

Ia mengira jantungnya akan tenang kembali dan aliran darahnya akan stabil lagi di saat Jongin sudah pergi, tapi ternyata tidak. Tubuhnya gemetaran, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya ketika ia berusaha mengabaikan semua itu. Keyakinan ini mulai menyakitinya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta pada Jongin, namun beginilah kenyataannya, dan ia merasa seperti orang idiot. Jongin bukanlah tipe yang cocok untuk sebuah kisah happily ever after. Jongin hanyalah prolog jika dalam sebuah kisah, yang membantunya untuk menemukan cinta sejatinya nanti. Bukan kisah utama.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, ia tidak bisa tidur dan semuanya gara-gara Jongin. Ia menendang selimutnya dan membalut tubuhnya kembali setelahnya. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan giginya, kebiasaan yang tertular dari Jongin. Hampir saja ia jatuh tergulung dari tempat tidur saking kagetnya saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, memecah kesunyian di kamar. Nama Jongin tertera sebagai sang penelepon dan Kyungsoo berpikir untuk mengacuhkan panggilannya. Tapi ia tidak melakukan itu.

Lima menit kemudian Kyungsoo sudah siap di mobilnya, mengemudikannya untuk menjemput Jongin yang terdengar menyedihkan dari studio dan itu pun karena Jongin mengancam akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan dia tidak bisa menyetir. Jongin terlihat kacau, wajahnya penuh dengan peluh dan tubuhnya bersandar lemas pada pintu sembari menunggu jemputan. Kyungsoo ingin mengomelinya karena bersandar di tempat seperti itu, namun saat ini ia tidak tega. Bahkan ia pun tidak berkomentar ketika ia harus membantu Jongin masuk apartemennya, rintihan kesakitan dari Namja yang lebih muda itu membuat Kyungsoo meringis dan hatinya serasa sedikit tersayat.

Ribuan emosi yang berlainan menerjang pikiran Kyungsoo saat ia terbaring di kasur bersama Jongin, Namja itu memeluknya erat dan melesakkan wajahnya pada lehernya. Kyungsoo mengusap lengannya lembut, mencoba untuk menidurkannya yang kesakitan. Walau pikirannya kacau balau, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk terlelap. Ia pun mencium kening Jongin sebelum terbang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING**

* * *

Jongin menghabiskan dua hari berikutnya dengan bersantai di atas tempat tidur atau sofa, biasanya bersama si anjing malas, mengakibatkan Kyungsoo terpaksa mengurus mereka berdua dengan frustasi. Pria yang terluka itu selalu saja meng-SMS Kyungsoo ketika dia sedang berjalan-jalan dengan CB, menyuruhnya membelikan snack atau minuman atau majalah. Memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi bagaimana pun Kyungsoo menurutinya, pikirnya lebih baik mengabulkan permintaannya daripada harus dengar Jongin merengek. Namun itu semua serasa tidak sia-sia karena Jongin akan memeluk dan merapatkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo, seolah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ciuman-ciuman kecilnya dan kakinya yang melingkar pada tubuh Kyungsoo—menjadikannya guling.

Hal-hal kecil itu perlahan-lahan jadi makin berarti – senyuman hangat, belaian lembut, gumaman pujian ketika Jongin setengah tidur dan tidak sadar akan perkataannya, karena Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau wajahnya mengingatkannya pada kue.

"Soo?" Suara Jongin sedikit teredam karena ia sedang berbaring menindih Kyungsoo, wajahnya terbenam di leher pria yang lebih tua itu dan pahanya di tengah-tengah selangkangannya. Panggilannya dijawab dengan gumaman pelan yang jelas-jelas kurang antusias baginya, lalu ia pun membetulkan posisinya dan menciumi Kyungsoo sepanjang lehernya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jongin?" Ada nada kesal di suara Kyungsoo, namun suaranya pecah di akhir jadi ia tidak yakin kalau maksudnya tersampaikan.

"Aku merasa jauh lebih baik."

Yah, itu bagus, tapi—oh. Jongin maju cukup jauh untuk mencium Kyungsoo lebih, bibir mereka bertautan satu sama lain, dan rasanya pas sekali. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo sesak nafas, buku catatan di tangannya pun jatuh ke lantai dan terlupakan begitu saja ketika ia membalas ciuman itu. Jongin tidak akan menerima penolakan karena ini adalah Jongin yang biasa, Jongin yang dapat ia atasi.

Tidak ada lagi pikiran mengganggu dalam otaknya di saat sebuah tangan yang hangat melesak masuk ke dalam celananya dan mengocok batang kemaluannya. Kewarasannya seolah hilang saat mulut Jongin menggantikan tangan tadi, lidahnya menyapa kulit kemaluannya yang sudah memanas itu dengan lihainya, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berpegangan pada sofa ketika pahanya mulai bergetar. Desahannya sangat kencang, namun desahan Jongin lebih keras lagi, menghantarkan getaran-getaran pada tubuh sensitifnya tiap kali Namja itu menaik-turunkan kepalanya dan memutar lidahnya pada penis Kyungsoo. Orgasmenya datang lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan, membuat Kyungsoo menggenggam erat rambut Jongin dan menjauhkannya dengan paksa.

Bibir mereka pun kembali bertemu dalam ciuman yang panas dan basah dan Jongin pun akhirnya berhasil melepaskan celananya dengan bantuan pria di bawahnya itu. Kyungsoo merogoh di bawah bantal sofa untuk mengambil lubrikan dan kondom, lalu membuka tutup lubrikan itu dan melumurkan isinya pada jemarinya. Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia mengangkangi Kyungsoo, memungkinkannya untuk menyentuh lubang Jongin dan menggelitiknya untuk beberapa saat sebelum melesakkan satu jari ke 'pintu belakang' laki-laki yang lebih muda itu.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu banyak-banyak bergerak karena Jongin lah yang menggerakkan tubuhnya ke bawah untuk menemui jari-jarinya—sementara mereka juga bergerak-gerak dalam lubang itu, melebarkan dan menggelitik dindingnya.

"Aku butuh kau," bisik Jongin, bibir mereka menempel lagi. "Sekarang."

Kyungsoo baru saja mengenakan kondom, _lube_ masih belum melumuri batang kemaluannya dengan sempurna ketika Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan benda panjang itu dalam kehangatannya. Mulutnya menganga dan tangannya mencengkeram pakaian Kyungsoo, meremasnya kuat sambil terus berusaha menenggelamkan seluruh penis pria satunya itu di dalamnya, dinding anusnya menjepit kuat kejantanan Kyungsoo

Ketika Jongin mulai menaikkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo memegangi pahanya dan membenamkan jarinya disitu. "Tunggu." Betapapun ia menginginkan Jongin bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat di atas penisnya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin kesakitan. Jongin melenguh dan menatapnya tajam, namun Namja yang lebih tua itu tetap memeganginya erat dan kukunya semakin menancap, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Sulit memang memaksa dirinya _dan _Jongin untuk diam sejenak dan tak lama kemudian ia pun sudah tak tahan lagi. Pegangannya pada Jongin pun terlepas dan Namja di atasnya itu pun mengangkat lagi tubuhnya dan membiarkannya jatuh lagi dengan mulusnya menurut gravitasi.

Sementara Jongin terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya berulang kali, Kyungsoo mencoba melebarkan kakinya, tapi _jeans _yang dikenakannya menghalangi gerakannya dan ia pun mengerang frustasi sebelum keburu dibungkam oleh bibir Jongin yang ditempelkan pada bibirnya. Laki-laki berkulit sedikit gelap itu menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya dengan giginya, menarik dan menghisapnya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mendesah keenakan, satu tangannya terkepal menggenggam rambut Jongin sementara tangan satunya melingkar di pinggangnya untuk merapatkan tubuhnya. Setiap tusukan membuat otot-otot Kyungsoo menegang, sentuhan erotis itu menghantarkan panas ke seluruh sistemnya.

Ritme 'permainan' Jongin makin cepat dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menghantarkan Kyungsoo ke ujung kepuasannya, matanya berputar ke atas ketika Jongin menggigit bahunya yang terekspos. Jongin mestinya menganggap dirinya beruntung karena Kyungsoo masih punya kesadaran untuk mengocokkan penisnya yang masih keras dan menekan-nekannya hingga ia menumpahkan maninya pada pakaian Namja di bawahnya itu. Kyungsoo merasakan sepasang bibir lembut menanamkan kecupan-kecupan pada bahunya yang baru saja digigit dan itu membuatnya mengulum senyum. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecup pipi Jongin dan mengeratkan sedikit rengkuhannya pada pinggang Namja tersebut.

Biasanya di saat seperti ini Jongin akan menjauh, atau langsung berdiri karena mereka berada di sofa dan jika jatuh maka itu akan berakibat cedera kepala, lalu mulai membersihkan tubuhnya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak melakukannya. Ia berdiam dalam pelukan si penulis itu, dengan keadaan yang sama seperti tadi saat mereka belum mulai berhubungan intim—mengingat kekacauan di sekitar mereka, dan lagi, penis Kyungsoo masih menancap di dalam lubangnya. Dan Kyungsoo pun serasa ingin membenci reaksi baru ini, namun sayangnya hal ini terlalu indah dan hangat, ditambah dengan yang gemuruh masih terdengar dari dada Jongin meski nafasnya telah kembali normal.

Mungkin ini pertanda buruk. Ia akan mengkhawatirkan itu nanti. Selalu ada kata nanti.

* * *

**To Be Continue **

* * *

Well special thanks to~! **exoticbabyly.. who is help me to translate it to Indonesian language~! **And don't forget to the **thetwistedstar who is gave me a permission to translate this story**.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. **this story belongs to thetwistedstar**.

Okay.. Maaf untuk typo di ff Default State Of Being Part 5 kemarin. Sebetulnya waktu aku edit tuh ff udah bener, tapi waktu upload document dan publish malah jadi kaya gitu.. maaf untuk readers yang kemarin sempat bertanya di review Default State Of Being part 5.. saya minta maaf.

Please, give your review and favorite :)

Oh iya, **untuk originalnya, ada di bawah ini ya yang bener, yang kemarin salah**..

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics story/view/231465/6/default-state-of-being-exo-jon gin-kyungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story belong thetwistedstar, and i just translate it with my sunbae-nim exoticbabyly**

_**Please don't reupload this story!**_

_**This is KaiSoo.. Please, Don't Like Don't Read :p**_

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING**

* * *

_***Please always read the special note from Me at the end of this story***_

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di taman, sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya ketika ia menyaksikan anak-anak lingkungannya menendang bola di atas rerumputan. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat segerombolan anak berlari bersamaan ke arah bola itu dan pada akhirnya mereka terjatuh tumpang tindih di atas tanah. Samar-samar ia teringat saat dirinya masih kecil, dan bebas layaknya mereka. Sayangnya kini hidupnya dipenuhi oleh tanggung jawab dan tagihan serta pajak. Dan juga Jongin. Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri, meregangkan kakinya, dan segera melemparkan gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat. Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sepanjang perjalanannya ke hotel dan ia menikmati berada di luar dengan suasana berbeda—tidak ada suara bising klakson mobil, tidak ada orang yang berteriak-teriak di ruangan, dan tidak ada Jongin yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia kembali ke kota kecil di mana ia dibesarkan, membiarkan serpihan nostalgia mewarnai pandangannya sembari mengingat hal-hal yang berbeda namun sama di beberapa bagian. Salon kecil ke mana ibunya sering membawanya untuk potong rambut—dan potongannya sungguh jelek –ketika ia masih kanak-kanak masih ada di situ dan masih—menurut Kyungsoo—menyiksa anak-anak yang tak tahu apa-apa. Restoran yang dulu ada di sebelahnya, sayangnya, sudah tak ada lagi di situ dan tergantikan oleh sebuah _coffee shop_. Tempat seperti itu ada di mana-mana sekarang. CB pasti suka berada di kota kecil itu, tapi ia menghabiskan minggu ini bersama Baekhyun yang sangat senang bisa merawatnya sementara. Kyungsoo membayangkan hewan lucu itu pasti akan jadi lebih manja lagi saat ia kembali dan ia tersenyum karena itu.

Novel Kyungsoo yang sudah diedit tergeletak manis di atas ranjangnya yang sudah rapi, menunggu Kyungsoo untuk membuka dan melihat sejauh mana karyanya dikritik dan ia harus mengakui bahwa ia merasa khawatir tentang itu. Editornya bukan komentator galak _sih_, tapi tetap saja sangat menakutkan baginya. Tidak mudah rasanya melihat hasil karya yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya dikritik dan dinistakan sana-sini tak peduli seberapa bagus ia menulisnya. Itulah alasannya berada di kota kelahirannya, untuk bersantai dan menunda pekerjaannya.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek jam, memastikan ada tempat yang masih menyajikan menu sarapan seraya mengacuhkan tiga buah SMS dari Jongin. Liburan ini adalah saat tanpa Jongin. Dengan menghela nafas panjang dan segala niatnya untuk mengubur Jongin dalam-dalam di pikirannya, Kyungsoo pun berjalan-jalan di jalan utama yang kecil hingga ia menemukan restoran kecil yang sudah lama sekali berada di sana. Ah, rasa familiar.

Kyungsoo membiarkan dengungan percakapan di sekitarnya membuainya ke dalam rasa aman yang semu karena tak lama setelah itu ia diganggu oleh sebuah seruan.

"Kyungsoo?"

Ia mengenali suara itu dan kopi yang baru disesapnya serasa berubah menjadi es batu yang memasuki tenggorokannya. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia pun menatap pria yang berdiri di sebelah meja kecil tempat duduknya itu. Dan inilah dia, tersenyum ramah ke arahnya seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mengoyak-ngoyak hati Kyungsoo beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Joonmyun," responnya dengan nada sopan meski ingin rasanya ia bersikap kasar pada pria itu. Joonmyun adalah salah satu alasannya menyendiri untuk beberapa lama.

"Senang melihatmu. Kau kembali tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya akan di sini beberapa hari."

Joonmyun tersenyum semakin lebar dan Kyungsoo merasa muak melihat sepatu mahalnya. Mungkin dunia memang tidak adil. Seorang lelaki lain yang tak dikenal Kyungsoo pun tiba-tiba datang dan menggamit lengan Joonmyun, membuatnya mengalihkan tatapan pada tindakan tersebut. Oh ini tidak bagus.

"Oh, Yixing, ini Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, Yixing. Kekasihku."

Dan Kyungsoo berpikir apakah laki-laki itu juga mendengar nada ketegangan pada suara Joonmyun ketika ia mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kau tahu, aku harus segera pergi." cetus Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, bangkit dari kursinya dan membuat Yixing mundur selangkah. "_Good luck._" ujarnya sambil memberikan senyuman terpaksa pada Joonmyun dan menganggukkan kepalanya, melemparkan sejumlah uang kertas pada mejanya tadi, lalu segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu. Ia sudah berjalan tiga blok sebelum akhirnya berhenti, tubuhnya serasa tersengat dan dadanya seolah tersulut api. Ia selalu bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah murah senyum Joonmyun saat ia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda tersebut. Dan payahnya, baru saja ia tak sanggup melakukan itu.

Yixing sialan. _Yixing _brengsek.

Hal terakhir yang diutarakan Joonmyun pada Kyungsoo hanyalah, "Kau tidak cukup bagus." lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menganggapnya benar dan mungkin Joonmyun kini sudah menemukan seseorang yang cukup baik untuknya. Dan ia kembali ingin muntah.

Rasa putus asa menggerogoti dadanya, membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan ia mencoba menyekanya dengan kasar. Kakinya membawanya melangkah ke hotel, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan bukan naik lift lambat di situ. Dengan sembarangan ia memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, mengambil folder berisi novelnya yang sudah diedit dari atas tempat tidur dan pergi. Ia tak bisa berada di sana lagi—udaranya terlalu sesak dan mencekik sehingga ia jadi sulit bernafas.

Untuk kembali ke kota butuh enam jam perjalanan dengan mobil, di mana Kyungsoo menghabiskan sejam pertama dengan berlinang air mata hingga matanya merah dan bengkak. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa begitu sedih, seakan-akan hatinya hendak keluar dari dadanya, tapi perasaan itu sangat kuat. Mungkin karena masa lalu yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam seolah bangkit kembali. Mungkin ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi seseorang yang dinilai 'kurang baik'. Apakah Jongin akan mencampakkannya juga? Pemikiran itu membuatnya kembali terisak, namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia akan pulang dan lekas tidur untuk melupakan semuanya. Hari esok adalah hari yang baru, permulaan baru.

Kecuali ternyata ia tidak berhenti di rumah. Ia sekarang di rumah Jongin dan ia masih tidak mengerti alasan apa yang mengantarnya ke sana. Bahkan ia pun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke tempat itu, selain mengantar Jongin ke depan pintunya, rumah itu selalu memberi kesan bahwa dirinya hanya setitik debu kecil dan tak berharga. Rumah itu bukan juga sangat besar, tapi itu milik Jongin dan hal itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo waspada. Ia dapat menghitung berapa kali ia masuk rumah itu dan semua karena Jongin menyeretnya. Namun ia belum pernah menginap. Itu sudah kelewat batas.

Membuang harga dirinya di pintu rumah Jongin, Kyungsoo menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya dan mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan sebelum menekan bel pintu. Ini ide yang buruk dan seberapapun ia ingin masuk kembali dalam mobilnya dan pergi, ada sesuatu beban dalam dadanya yang membuatnya berdiam di situ. Ia melonjak-lonjak kecil dengan kakinya selagi menunggu, bertanya-tanya apakah seharusnya ia pergi saja.

Akhirnya Jongin membuka pintu dan mendadak ia merasa jauh lebih lega.

"Kau kembali lebih awal."

"Maafkan aku. Ka—kalau kau tak ingin—"

"Ada masalah apa?"

Ia benci kenyataan bahwa Jongin selalu bisa membacanya seperti sebuah buku dan pasti kini ia tampak amat kacau. Kekhawatiran yang terlukis di wajah Jongin, bagaimanapun, sedikit mengejutkan. "Aku tidak tahu." jawab Kyungsoo dengan mengendikkan bahunya. "_Fuck_, aku tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo mulai marah pada dirinya sendiri dan tangannya gemetaran. "Aku hanya _perlu_."

Ia tidak mengharapkan itu Jongin, tapi sayangnya begitu; bibir Jongin menempel di bibirnya dengan pas sekali, menyirnakan rasa panik yang menguasai dirinya. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman itu dengan pasrah, mengcengkeram kaus Jongin dan membuat dua orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin pun mendorongnya agak kuat untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Hey," kata Jongin dengan suara lembut. "Pelan-pelan, oke?"

"Jongin, _kumohon._"

"Aku mengerti." Jongin melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat sedangkan lelaki bertubuh kecil itu mencoba menahan tangisannya—namun gagal tentunya. Kristal bening itu jatuh membasahi pipinya, meninggalkan bekas di wajahnya yang sudah ternodai dan ia benci itu. Ia sangat tidak menyukainya dan ia merasa lemah dan ia hanya ingin ini semua berlalu. Dan di sanalah Jongin, membelai lembut rambutnya dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya saat ia berpelukan makin erat padanya.

"Tolonglah," isaknya lagi, tapi ia sendiri pun tidak tahu ia sedang meminta apa. Menjauhkan sedikit badannya, Kyungsoo menelusuri wajah Jongin dengan hidungnya lalu menciumnya sekali lagi. Ia mencoba bergerak lebih pelan, menghisap dan menjilat bibir merah itu sebelum melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jongin dengan desahan pelan. Kali ini Jongin tidak berontak, malahan ia memperpanas suasana dengan meraba-raba punggung Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan bagian bawah mereka. Selalu sama.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dari perutnya saat tangannya mulai bergerilya ke atas, menjauhkan bibirnya ketika lelaki yang lebih tua itu mencium terlalu cepat dan menghentikan segala usahanya untuk berbicara hingga Kyungsoo pun berdiam diri, masih gemetaran dan menatapnya tajam. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek, bibir bawahnya dimajukan dan keinginan untuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah pun muncul. Rasa takut akan dicampakkan mulai memenuhi dirinya, membuat perutnya bergolak, dan ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ceritakan padaku ada masalah apa denganmu." Jongin memaksa, tapi yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tak mau cerita." Ia berjalan maju dua langkah ke arah Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher lelaki itu. "Kumohon, jangan bicara lagi." Ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar leher Jongin yang dapat dijangkaunya, takut-takut lelaki itu akan menjauh lagi. Akhirnya ia pun tahu Jongin menyerah, dan membiarkan dirinya direngkuh oleh lengan kuat Jongin yang membuatnya tenang dan tak lagi takut.

Rasa diterima adalah yang dibutuhkannya sekarang, dan itulah mengapa jarinya tersemat di rambut Jongin ketika bibir mereka bertaut dan mengapa tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Ia perlu untuk merasa diinginkan dan dicintai dan ia tidak sebegitu naifnya untuk percaya bahwa Jongin punya perasaan seperti itu padanya, tapi saat ini, ia pikir tidak ada salahnya sedikit berangan-angan. Jongin sudah 'memakai' nya sejauh ini, jadi inilah saatnya ia mendapat imbalan. Dengan pasrah, ia membiarkan Jongin mendorongnya dan mereka pun melewati ruang tamu menuju kamar tidur. Baju yang mereka kenakan terlepas sepanjang jalan, Kyungsoo terpeleset sepatunya sendiri ketika berusaha melepaskannya beserta celananya secara bersamaan. Jongin tergelak dan Kyungsoo hampir mendampratnya kalau bukan karena senyum manis Jongin yang meluluhkan hatinya.

"Aku membencimu." gumam Kyungsoo di bibir seksi itu sebelum mereka berciuman lagi, mendesak tubuh Jongin pada bagian luar pintu tempat tidur. Kulit mereka kini bersentuhan, Kyungsoo menikmati kehangat dan kenyamanan yang diberikan tubuh Jongin yang amat dikenalnya itu, ia juga tahu bagaimana merangsangnya.

"Aku tahu." jawab Jongin dengan tersengal tepat sebelum pintu terbuka dan dua orang itu serta merta masuk ke dalam, dengan tergesa menuju tempat tidur sedangkan bibir mereka masih bertarung dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatan itu. Ia menggenggam lebih erat rambut lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu dan melenguh setelahnya. Mereka pun merebah jatuh di atas tempat tidur, hingga Jongin sedikit memantul di atas kasur sementara Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak memijat penis lelaki satunya yang sudah mengeras dengan lututnya. Ruangan itu gelap, namun ia masih mampu melihat mata Jongin yang polos dan jernih dan sulit sekali mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua manik itu.

Semburat emosi mulai menguasai Kyungsoo sehingga ia pun diam membatu, menghentikan segala aktivitasnya tadi sembari berusaha untuk membatasi dirinya. Jongin memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menukar posisi mereka. Kyungsoo mendarat di atas selimut yang lembut, merasakan kelembutannya pada kulitnya dan hal itu mengirimkan sengatan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jongin menyeringai ke arahnya, giginya yang putih begitu kontras dengan ruangan yang gelap dan membuat Kyungsoo memperhatikannya. Sekali lagi nafsu yang menggebu menguasai dirinya dan ia merengek, mengangkat pahanya untuk mencuri perhatian Jongin.

Tangan hangat itu melepaskan pergelangan tangannya sebelum perlahan-lahan bergerak ke bawah, Jongin sekarang mengangkanginya dan manik mata mereka bertemu. Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menatap lelaki di atasnya itu sambil tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jongin dari samping menuju batang kemaluannya yang sudah menegak. Dirinya sudah sangat 'tegang' padahal permainan baru saja dimulai, tapi Jongin selalu tanggap, cepat mengerti kemauan Kyungsoo sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir. Tak lama lagi ia akan disetubuhi habis-habisan hingga lelah dan kembali ke dunia nyata di mana Jongin adalah dewa seks dan Kyungsoo menulis tentang seks dan tidak ada perasaan lain yang mengganggu.

Sentuhan kasar Jongin pada kemaluannya terasa begitu menakjubkan, dirabanya ujung penis Kyungsoo yang mulai basah lalu lambat laun turun ke bawah, ke bagian dasarnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil seraya berusaha menggerakkan pahanya, tapi badan Jongin yang lebih besar itu menindihnya. Keadaan yang sangat menggairahkan juga membuat frustasi, ia bingung antara harus membebaskan dirinya atau pasrah saja dikontrol oleh pria yang lebih muda itu. Tiap sentuhan yang diberikannya membuat Kyungsoo makin tegang dan membuatnya menggeliat di bawah Jongin, hampir mencapai puncak.

Dengan berat badannya sendiri, ia meregangkan otot perutnya dan mengubah posisinya jadi posisi duduk, tangannya melingkar di belakang leher Jongin dan mendekatkannya untuk sebuah ciuman. Tangan Jongin yang menggenggam penisnya pun berhenti bergerak ketika lidah mereka mulai bertarung. Ritmenya terlalu lambat baginya, namun cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Jongin sehingga akhirnya nanti ia bisa sampai ke bagian yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Ia merasa was-was karena tubuhnya sangat menginginkan Jongin memasukinya dan hawa nafsu itu seperti menghasutnya. Kyungsoo mendesah karena ciuman itu dan mencakar punggung Jongin lalu ia tersenyum ketika pemuda satunya itu mendesis kesakitan.

Saat Jongin menjauh, semua kehangatan itu hilang seketika dan rasa dingin lah yang menggantikan, membuat Kyungsoo ingin merapat dengannya lagi. Ia merasa kesepian di atas tempat tidur walau ia tahu Jongin akan segera kembali. Waktu seolah berjalan begitu lambat dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ketika kehangatan yang tak asing baginya itu merengkuhnya kembali, hembusan nafas Jongin terasa di wajahnya dan lutut lelaki itu membuka lebar pahanya.

Akhirnya.

Jongin menindih Kyungsoo di kasur lalu memasukkan jarinya yang terlumuri _lube _ke anusnya, mendorongnya hingga masuk seluruhnya sebelum memasuk-keluarkannya berulang kali. Kyungsoo membuka kakinya lebih lebar lagi, mengangkat sedikit pahanya supaya lubangnya bisa merenggang dengan lebih mudah ketika jari kedua Jongin mulai memasukinya. Matanya melirik ke arah Jongin dan ia pun menghela nafas menahan rasa nyeri yang mulai terasa saat jari ketiga menghujamnya. Ia merasa Jongin melihat tembus dirinya, matanya merasuki kulit dan tulang belulangnya—mengamati jiwanya dan mengungkap segala detail kotor kehidupannya. Perasaan itu tidak nyaman dan jika jari Jongin tidak melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, pasti Kyungsoo akan menjauhkan diri darinya. "_Jongin._" Suaranya serak-serak basah dan intonasinya agak tertekan di suku kata terakhirnya, lalu suara itupun berubah menjadi rengekan saat jemari Jongin di dalam anusnya dikeluarkan.

Mereka mengetahui ada sebuah kondom tergeletak di samping Kyungsoo, tapi belum digunakan, dan tersembunyi di bawah selimut sementara Jongin melumasi batang panjangnya dengan _lube _dan pelan-pelan memasukkannya ke anus Kyungsoo yang sudah dipersiapkan. Mungkin karena pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya tanpa kondom atau karena Kyungsoo sedang berada dalam keadaan emosional yang kacau, kegiatan intim mereka ini terasa jauh lebih nikmat dari biasanya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu dapat merasakan setiap inci dari kemaluan Jongin di dalamnya, otot benda panjang itu menegang dan permukaannya terasa lembut dan amat fantastis. "Kau terlihat mengagumkan sekarang," bisik Jongin, senyum menggoda terpampang di wajahnya namun tidak mencapai matanya.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup membalasnya, kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokannya dan sebuah desahan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya ketika Jongin perlahan mengeluarkan 'senjata' nya. Ia memasukkannya lagi dengan lembut, membiarkan Kyungsoo menikmati tiap inci dari kemaluannya saat ia pelan-pelan memperdalamnya. Tak sabar dengan tempo yang terlalu lambat, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan menariknya maju dengan cukup kuat. Tapi gagal total. "Kumohon, kumohon, _kumohon _Jongin."

Mencondongkar tubuhnya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan, Jongin menyatukan jemari mereka dan meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo kembali di atas selimut lembut itu. "Lebih baik begini."

"Tidak," Kyungsoo mengeluh ketika Jongin bersikukuh dengan tempo yang lambat dan membuatnya gemas. Kata 'tidak' terlontar berulang-ulang dari mulutnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuat Jongin mengerti bahwa ia ingin yang lebih. Sangat ingin lebih. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya dan ia tak tahu mengapa. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanya wajah Jongin di atasnya, rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat menempel di dahinya ketika pemuda itu menatap balik ke arahnya. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanya penisnya yang keluar-masuk dengan pelan, membuatnya lebih terangsang dari yang ia pikirkan. Kegiatan ini memberikan sensasi erotis yang nikmat pada otot dan syarafnya, menyebar ke sekujur tubuh sensitifnya dan mengacaukan sistemnya.

Diliputi dengan kenikmatan yang berlebihan, Kyungsoo berusaha lepas dari tangan Jongin yang memegangi tangannya, akhirnya ia pun berhasil lepas dan mencari benda solid untuk berpegangan. Ingin rasanya ia membenamkan kukunya pada kulit Jongin, supaya pemuda itu tahu dia ada di situ dan dia membutuhkannya. Desahan-desahan pelan memenuhi ruangan, hanya ada suara tempat tidur yang berdecit karena Jongin tidak bergerak cukup cepat jadi tidak ada suara kulit bertabrakan dengan kulit. Mereka sudah sering bersetubuh di manapun dan dengan macam-macam posisi, tapi ini—Ini bukanlah bersetubuh. Ini sesuatu yang lain. Ini sangat menakutkan dan di waktu yang sama mendebarkan dan semuanya membuat kepala Kyungsoo berputar karena rangsangan yang diberikan, kemudian ia pun berpegangan pada punggung Jongin yang basah oleh peluh.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan otot Jongin meregang di setiap tusukannya, jemarinya yang gemetaran menciptakan guratan-guratan di kulit _tan _nya. Kyungsoo mencengkeram punggung Jongin dan berpegangan padanya karena kakinya mulai melemas. Nafas hangat Jongin menyapa wajahnya sebelum cowok itu mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, membuat kepala laki-laki yang lebih tua itu makin terbenam di bantal saat ia memperdalam ciumannya. Lenguhannya terdengar semakin keras dan ia mengangkat pahanya lagi, hawa di sekitarnya terasa semakin panas. Ia menjerit di setiap hujamannya, Jongin pun melepaskan tautan bibirnya tadi dan mulai menyerang leher mulus Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo makin terbenam ke dalam bantal, otot-otot tubuhnya pun menegang.

Ia harus menggigit lidahnya supaya tidak keceplosan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jongin karena ini memang bukan cinta. Ini hanya penyimpangan dari sebuah emosi yang menempel padanya dan malah menjeratnya ketika ia berusaha menghilangkannya. Hal ini sudah melebihi yang ia inginkan, namun tidak cukup memuaskan nafsunya yang besar. Ingin rasanya ia menangis karena rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan kenikmatan luar biasa ini—saat Jongin dengan pelan tapi pasti menuntunnya menuju klimaks, dan pemuda itu tak lama kemudian juga mendapatkan kepuasannya.

Kyungsoo waspada terhadap sensasi baru itu, sebuah kehangatan baru terasa di dalamnya bahkan ketika Jongin sudah mengeluarkan batangnya karena mereka tidak menggunakan kondom. Sepasang lengan posesif yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, sesuatu bergejolak di dadanya dan nafasnya pun memburu. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Jongin menautkan kaki mereka serta memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bagian belakang leher Kyungsoo di ruangan sunyi nan gelap itu.

"Aku harus pergi." ujar Kyungsoo tak lama kemudian, fisiknya menginginkan untuk tinggal namun pikirannya berkecamuk untuk melakukan sebaliknya. Jelas-jelas ini tempat yang salah jika ia ingin memecahkan teka-teki di pikiran dan hatinya. Bahkan sekarang ia pun tidak tahu apa gerangan yang ia cari jawabannya.

"Tinggallah." Jongin bertopang pada satu lengan sementara yang satunya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya tetap di tempat tidur. "Tinggallah—malam ini saja."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauh dari Jongin. "Aku harus pergi." Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka, matanya menyesuaikan dengan suasana gelap seraya memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer.

"Aku tidak memintamu menikahiku." Jongin membentak dan lelaki satunya tersebut memutar tubuhnya karena suara itu terdengar lebih dekat dari yang ia kira. Pemuda tampan berkulit _tan _itu tampak kesal bila dilihat dari dekat, senyumannya yang ceria dan santai digantikan oleh kemarahan dan Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya bergejolak. "Aku hanya memintamu menginap."

Tidak ingin berdebat, meski sebenarnya hal itu tidak terhindarkan, Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengambil pakaiannya di lantai memakainya kembali. Ia baru saja akan mengenakan atasannya ketika punggungnya terhempas ke dinding dan bertatap muka dengan Jongin yang sedang mengamuk.

"Kenapa kau tak mau tinggal?"

Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang terlintas di benaknya—mendorong Jongin sekeras yang ia mampu. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus melakukannya." Ia mendesis, matanya menyipit dan jantungnya berdetak seribu kali lebih kencang. Pikiran dan hatinya berperang, berlomba-lomba untuk menyaksikan sisi mana yang akan menang sedangkan Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"_Kau _datang pada_ku._" Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menggeram.

"Mungkin itu adalah sebuah kesalahan!" Dan itu salah. Pernyataan itu sungguh salah, namun ia sudah kesal dan sedang berada dalam kondisi kacau ketika mengatakannya dan ia berharap dapat menariknya kembali. Tapi sayang itu tidak mungkin dan ia pun berlari, sepatunya masih tertinggal di lantai namun ia nekat berlari dan kakinya mulai terluka. Ia tidak berhenti sampai ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu langsung menyalakan mesinnya dan segera pergi tanpa sekalipun melirik kaca spion. Bulir air mata mengucur deras membasahi wajahnya, membuatnya menyadari ia belum menangis sedari tadi untuk melepaskan emosinya. Baru saja ia menemui Jongin untuk pelampiasan dan menghancurkan segalanya.

* * *

**To Be Continue **

* * *

Well special thanks to~! **exoticbabyly.. who is help me to translate it to Indonesian language~!** And don't forget to the **thetwistedstar who is gave me a permission to translate this story**.. And, once again..** i do not own this story. this story belongs to thetwistedstar**.

Well, akhirnya chap 7 kelar juga.. lamakan updatenya? Hahahaha karena saya update sesuai dengan review B) saya enggak tahu mau ngomong apa aja, yang jelas ini chapter panjang banget, dan saya mohon apresiasinya,** biar deal, kalau review untuk chapter 7 ini enggak lebih dari 30 saya makin lama updatenya**. Hahahaha.. dan untuk yang kedua, kemarin saya update special note dari author 4MinBoyFriend yang mengarang ff "Who Are You Again?" saya minta maaf karena saya menaruh beberapa kesalahan di sana, karena jujur saya mentranslate special note itu ketika malam hari setelah saya pulang dari rutinitas sekolah.

maaf kalau masih ada typo yang tersisa..

Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/231465/7/default-state-of-being-exo-jo ngin-kyungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

* * *

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story belong thetwistedstar, and i just translate it with my sunbae-nim exoticbabyly**

_**Please don't reupload this story!**_

_**This is KaiSoo.. Please, Don't Like Don't Read :p**_

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING**

* * *

_***Please always read the special note from Me at the end of this story***_

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak peristiwa Kyungsoo lari dari Jongin dan kedua belah pihak masih belum mencoba untuk saling menghubungi. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyadari betapa berartinya Jongin dalam hidupnya sampai saat ia kehilangan sosok lelaki yang mengisi harinya. Novelis itu tak dapat berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya karena suara bising Jongin yang sedang bermain dengan CB atau memporak-porandakan dapurnya tidak terdengar di sana seperti biasanya. Hening. Perjalanan menuju _coffee shop _dekat rumahnya terasa jauh lebih hampa dan ia pun mengepalkan tangannya dalam saku, karena rasanya ada yang kurang bila tangan itu tidak digandeng oleh Jongin. Ia rindu bagaimana bahu mereka senantiasa bersentuhan dan ketika lelaki yang lebih muda itu tiba-tiba menciumnya lalu mundur sejauh mungkin saat Kyungsoo berusaha memukulnya. Dari semua itu, ia paling merindukan kehangatan Jongin. Segalanya terasa dingin dan tak nyaman tanpa laki-laki itu di sisinya.

Seringkali ia memergoki dirinya sendiri sedang memikirkan Jongin, padahal ia tak bermaksud begitu. Ia pergi berbelanja keperluan sehari-hari dan tanpa sadar memberi sereal manis dan soda yang Jongin suka. Ketika melewati sebuah butik, Kyungsoo akan berhenti dan membayangkan betapa _jeans _di etalase itu akan sangat pas sekali jika dikenakan Jongin atau betapa indahnya jika kemeja krem yang kontras dengan warna kulit _tan_-nya menempel di tubuh proporsionalnya. Pria bermata bulat itu sudah setengah jalan menuju kasir saat ia menyadari Jongin sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Namun ia tetap membeli kemeja itu.

CB sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyungsoo. Di hari-hari pertama Jongin tidak muncul, hewan cilik itu duduk di depan pintu, kepalanya tertunduk seolah dia mengharapkan lelaki itu segera datang. Ketika sudah jelas ia tak akan kembali, anjing kecil itu menggulungkan badannya di lantai tempat Jongin biasanya menaruh sepatunya dan tak mau beranjak dari situ. Kyungsoo sudah mencoba membujuknya dengan mainan baru dan _snack_, tapi sia-sia. Anjing itu merindukan Jongin. Begitu pula Kyungsoo.

Pikirnya Jongin akan segera muncul, lalu meminta maaf atau paling tidak bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apapun. Tapi—lagi-lagi—ia salah besar. Ia terbiasa melakukan kesalahan belakangan ini. Jongin biasanya cepat melupakan suatu masalah, sifat yang dulunya Kyungsoo pandang remeh, namun semua seolah jadi bumerang baginya. Dan ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menemui Jongin duluan meski dadanya terasa digerogoti.

Kasus ini berbeda dengan Joonmyun. Ketika pria itu meninggalkannya, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tidak berharga dan rasa minder menyelimutinya, membuatnya mengucilkan diri dari orang lain. Tapi kali ini—saat Jongin meninggalkannya, ia merasa sebuah bagian dari dirinya hilang begitu saja. Bahkan hal-hal yang menjadi rutinitasnya terasa berbeda. Ada yang kurang. Dan hatinya terluka.

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING **

* * *

"Aku sudah berurusan dengan Jongin si bajingan cengeng untuk sembilan hari. Kau berhutang makan siang padaku." Kris terdengar letih dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya tertawa setelah beberapa hari lamanya. Ia dapat membayangkan wajah cemberut Kris dibalik telepon. Harus diakuinya, ia senang mendengar suara berat itu lagi walaupun ia sempat tidak mau mengangkat telepon setelah pertengkaran itu. Bagaimanapun Kris, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol adalah teman _Jongin_, bukan temannya. Kalau bukan berkat Jongin, ia tidak akan punya teman seperti mereka.

"Baiklah," jawabnya, akhirnya sebuah senyuman merekah di wajahnya. "Beri aku waktu sejam."

Setelah mendengar geraman persetujuan dari Kris, Kyungsoo menutup telepon dan berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Ia menggosok badannya lebih keras dari biasa, ingin membersihkan tubuhnya dari kotoran yang menumpuk gara-gara ia malas mandi beberapa hari ini. Bukannya apa, ia hanya dihantui asumsi bahwa kerapian dan kebersihan pribadi sedikit banyak berpengaruh. Dan ia juga tidak berkotor-kotor ria saat Jongin tak bersamanya.

"Kau terlihat kacau." Adalah yang pertama kali Kris ucapkan ketika melihat laki-laki yang lebih muda itu, bahkan saat lawan bicaranya belum sempat duduk. Kyungsoo memutar tubuh untuk segera pergi, tapi Kris menangkap lengannya dan memutarnya balik. "Aku cuma bercanda. Biasanya." Sekarang giliran wajah Kyungsoo yang cemberut seraya mendudukkan dirinya di meja mereka berdua, tangan terlipat di dada dan kaki menyilang.

Kyungsoo mungkin bisa dibilang patah hati, tapi ia samasekali tidak buta. Kris tampak mendesis kesakitan ketika ia mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kursi yang empuk, bibirnya tertarik ke bawah sembari membetulkan posisinya agar lebih nyaman. "_Holy shit!_" celetuk Kyungsoo setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan mereka, mulut menganga dan ekspresinya menyiratkan kesangsian. Hal ini membuat pria di hadapannya menatapnya tajam, Kris tidak menyukai sikap ceplas-ceplosnya. "Haruskah aku membelikan kue selamatan? Atau _ice pack_?"

Kris meringis dan bergerak-gerak di kursinya, Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya senang. "Ini satu-satunya cara supaya Zitao mau tidur denganku," akunya beberapa menit kemudian. "Dan _fuck _pengorbananku tidak sia-sia."

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkanmu jadi _uke _hanya untuk sekali 'main'." Dan ekspresi Kris mengundang senyum sok tahu di wajahnya. "Oh. Oh! Kau benar-benar menyukainya."

"Diamlah." Kris menggumam, menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu ketika Kyungsoo menyaksikan semburat merah di sana. Wow.

"Tak kusangka aku dapat menyaksikan satu hari _kau _dijinakkan."

"Hanya butuh orang yang tepat."

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tatapan Kris yang dalam ke arahnya sehingga ia melekatkan pandangannya pada buku menu. Lambat laun hal ini beralih menjadi percakapan yang tak ingin diobrolkannya. Interupsi sesaat dari pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka pun tak cukup untuk membuat Kris lupa.

"Kalau aku membahas Jongin?"

"Jangan."

"Oke," sahut Kris dengan helaan nafas dalam, mengetuk-ngetukkan kukunya yang dicat pada meja. "Kau harus setidaknya mampir ke bar malam ini."

"Apakah _dia _akan ke sana?" Kyungsoo, tentunya, curiga. Yang dihadapinya adalah Kris.

"Tidak, aku menitipkannya pada Chanyeol malam ini."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan giginya, menimbang tawaran itu dan ia cukup yakin akan menolaknya.

"Kau harus rileks," jelas Kris. "Minumlah sedikit untuk melupakan masalahmu. Mabuk-mabuklah, tidak, _tidur_lah dengan seseorang, tapi sungguh, kau butuh sesuatu."

Yah.

Kris tidak salah.

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING **

* * *

Ketika di malam harinya Kyungsoo datang ke bar, ketakutan terbesarnya adalah bertemu sosok Jongin di situ. Ketakutan keduanya adalah Baekhyun sedang dalam _shift _kerja dan ia harus menahan tatapan sok tahunya dan matanya yang memohon. Namun ia bisa bernafas lega, karena kedua orang itu tak ada dan ia merasa agak tenang, lalu mengusapkan tangannya yang berkeringat di _jeans _nya. Yang tidak ia duga adalah melihat Zitao di situ—dalam rangkulan Kris. Mereka duduk di kursi tinggi yang sama dalam bar. Semakin dekat Kyungsoo kepada pasangan itu, mata kekasih Kris itu semakin terlihat sipit dan gelap—dan itu mengerikan. Ia teringat Kris menyebutkan sesuatu tentang Zitao adalah panda mungilnya, tapi bagi Kyungsoo ia mengingatkannya akan seekor _panther _yang akan menerkamnya.

"Kau kemari." Kris kedengaran senang dan tampaknya hal itu sukses menghentikan tatapan tajam Zitao yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku hanya akan minum satu atau dua gelas." Jelas Kyungsoo, masih ragu apakah ini ide bagus. Ia mungkin merasa aman berada di tempat semacam itu saat Jongin di sampingnya, namun itu tidak berarti ia siap pergi sendirian. Bahkan setelah beberapa waktu ini.

"Jongdae!" teriak Kris, memukulkan tangannya ke meja untuk mendapat perhatian lelaki itu. Bartender itu melirik ke arah bosnya sebelum meninggalkan orang yang tengah mengobrol dengannya. Ia menatap Kris tajam lalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan berbinar. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman dari yang bersangkutan.

"Anda ingin minum apa?"

"_Rum _dan cola. Dan segelas minuman yang tidak akan membunuhku."

Jongdae memberinya sebuah kedipan dan segera kembali bekerja, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian duduk di bar. Ada cukup banyak orang mengitari tempat itu jadi sepertinya ia memutuskan tetap _stay _di situ. Baru saja ia akan bercakap dengan Kris, tapi ternyata ia sedang asyik bertarung lidah dengan Zitao—dan Kyungsoo tak ingin mengganggunya. Ya Tuhan, betapa ia benci sendirian. Jongin bodoh.

Gejolak aneh di perutnya adalah alasannya menenggak minumannya segera setelah Jongdae meletakkannya, diikuti dengan gelas satunya yang berisi setengah _rum _setengah cola. Jongdae yang baik hati pun segera mengisi lagi gelas Kyungsoo yang kosong, membuat lelaki itu merasa harus menghabiskannya juga. Dan begitulah seterusnya, ketika Jongdae menuang alkohol dalam gelasnya, penulis itu pun menenggaknya. Dalam tiap tegukan, ia merasa penderitaannya sirna dan sensasi mati rasa yang menyenangkan pun merayapi sistemnya. Oh sungguh nyaman.

Gejala-gejala mabuk mulai tampak pada dirinya, kepalanya berputar ketika ia menatap seseorang di sampingnya di bar.

"Kyungsoo?" terdengar suara familiar dan novelis itupun tersenyum lebar.

"Sehun! Apa kabar?"

Senyum kini menghiasi wajah Sehun dan ia tampak sangat tampan. "Baik. Kau?"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan menggoyangkan gelas _shot _nya lalu menenggaknya sekaligus. Mungkin ia harus segera berhenti karena ia yakin Sehun tidak seharusnya terlihat bersinar. "Bibirmu sangat indah."

"Mana Jongin?" Lawan bicaranya itu menoleh sana sini dan ia tidak menyukainya.

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya, rasa tak nyaman meliputinya ketika mendengar nama itu. "Mengapa? Apakah ia harus berada di sini?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjilat bibirnya dan mencondongkan badannya untuk berbisik pada yang lebih tua itu. "Hanya saja kalian selalu bersama."

Ia mendengus sarkastik, samar-samar mengingat hal seperti itu dalam ingatannya yang kabur. "Kamu tidak benar-benar _eksklusif_."

Mungkin saja ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya karena kini Sehun menatapnya dalam dan ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali supaya lebih fokus. Ia merasa seperti terantuk ke depan sebab Sehun jadi lebih dekat. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Sehun memang bergerak maju karena ia yakin otaknya tak memerintahkan kakinya untuk bergerak. Ia tersenyum sebelum Sehun melahap bibirnya. Dan ciuman itu samasekali tidak lembut. Itu ciuman yang saling gigit bibir, pertarungan lidah, serta pegang sana-sini. Kyungsoo menyukainya. Sangat suka.

Dengan desahan tertahan, ia menelusuri rambut Sehun dengan tangannya dan menariknya, tidak peduli jika mereka ada di tempat umum dan salah seorang temannya bersama si-brengsek-yang-tak-perlu-disebutkan-namanya duduk di dekat mereka. Kris lah yang menganjurkannya untuk berintim ria dengan seseorang, dan kini ia berpikir itu ide yang bagus. Saat ia akan mendorong Sehun supaya dapat berbicara dengannya, lidah manis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi. Sehun benar-benar ahli dalam hal ini. Kyungsoo baru ingat apa yang mau dikatakannya hanya ketika Sehun menjauh dengan sendirinya. "Pulanglah bersamaku?"

Sehun harus menyetir karena ia hanya minum sedikit sementara Kyungsoo sudah keok. Segala sesuatunya lebih baik begini dan ia tak keberatan seseorang seganteng Sehun tidur dengannya. Jongin untuk pertama kalinya samasekali tak ada di benaknya, dan rasanya seperti beban berat terangkat dari bahunya. Siapa yang butuh cinta?

Mereka berhasil sampai dengan utuh di apartemen Kyungsoo dan ia pun dengan tak sabaran menarik kaus Sehun ke atas sedangkan lelaki satunya itu menutup pintu depan. Dengan cekikikan, Kyungsoo meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Sehun. "Shhh! Jangan bangunkan anjingku."

Sehun mulai tertawa lalu segera memegangi wajah Kyungsoo dan kembali menciumnya. Tubuhnya serasa lesu karena pengaruh alkohol, jadi ia butuh waktu agak lama untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menganggu tersebut dan ia berteriak gembira dengan keras ketika akhirnya _boxer _Sehun tergeletak di lantai. "Shhhhh," Sehun memperingatinya dengan sebuah seringai sebelum kembali melumat bibir bawah pria yang lebih tua.

"_Fuck._" Kyungsoo terengah, membiarkan tubuhnya terdorong ke atas tempat tidur sehingga Sehun bisa mengangkanginya.

"Kau memasukiku terakhir kali," Sehun berbisik di telinganya sembari tangannya menggerayangi penis Kyungsoo yang setengan mengeras. "Tapi aku sangat ingin memasukimu."

Kyungsoo mendesahkan sebuah 'ya' ketika Sehun mengocok pelan 'pedang' nya dan ia mengangkat sedikit pahanya. "Oh Tuhan, _yes_." Insting menguasai dirinya sekarang, logikanya sudah tidak jalan saat Sehun mulai menyerangnya. Sehun terasa hangat dan Kyungsoo meleleh karenanya, lenguhan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya saat Sehun mengocoknya hingga menegang sempurna.

"_Lube_?"

"Itu—" Kyungsoo mengamati kamarnya sesaat sebelum matanya tertuju pada nakas. Ia mencoba memutar tubuhnya dan meraih benda itu, namun ia sejenak lupa bahwa Sehun berada di atasnya. Karena tidak hati-hati, mereka berdua jatuh berdebam di samping tempat tidur dan Kyungsoo mengangkangi Sehun untuk mencapai laci nakas itu, merasa puas ketika ditemukannya sebotol _lube _dan kondom.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya pada novelis itu sambil tergelak, wajahnya terbenam di rambut Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar lucu."

Merengek protes, Kyungsoo mendorong Sehun hingga bahunya menyentuh lantai dan memberinya seringaian khas Jongin sebelum bergerak ke bawah. Ia menjilat batang kemaluan Sehun dari pangkal hingga ujungnya sebelum mengulum dan menghisap bagian kepalanya. Membenamkan jemarinya pada paha Sehun untuk menahannya, ia memasukkan lebih dalam lagi penis Sehun ke gua manisnya, membiarkan benda panjang itu menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Sehun mendesah keenakan dan Kyungsoo pun mencekungkan pipinya dan menghisapnya lebih dalam. Ludah menetes dari lidah Sehun ketika Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan kepalanya sembari 'mengulum' nya cepat.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam rambutnya dan menariknya menjauh. Kyungsoo mendongak ke atas dan bertatap muka dengan Sehun yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena _horny_. Dan bibir mereka pun bersatu kembali. Sambil mendesah, Kyungsoo balas mencium dengan penuh gairah serta menggesek-gesekkan 'senjata' mereka yang mengacung tegak. Ludahnya tadi membuat gesekannya lebih licin dan menyenangkan. Tapi ini tak cukup. Kyungsoo mengambil lubrikan dari Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya, mengangkangi perut lelaki yang lebih muda itu sembari melumasi jarinya dengan _lube_. Biasanya ia akan menolak mentah-mentah untuk melakukan hal se-asusila ini, namun ia merasa seperti bukan dirinya jadi ia pun melakukannya saja. Ia memastikan Sehun menatap lurus ke wajahnya saat ia memasukkan jarinya yang basah itu ke dalam anusnya sendiri. Ia menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya agar jemarinya itu makin terbenam dalam lubangnya dan ia menjilat serta menggigit bibir bawahnya secara sensual. Sehun mengerang dan menggerayangi paha Kyungsoo seraya menonton 'pertunjukan' itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Ketika memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, Kyungsoo membuka lebar mulutnya dan nafasnya mulai tersengal, tubuhnya juga mulai berkeringat. Ia jadi makin tidak sabar tiap kali ia menggerakkan badannya, karena ia dapat merasakan penis keras Sehun menyentuh punggungnya. Ia tidak sabar 'mengendarai' nya. Tiga jari sudah masuk dan kepala Kyungsoo terkulai memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, akhirnya lubangnya pun sudah cukup meregang. Sehun memasang kondom itu dan Kyungsoo membantunya melumuri _lube_, ditekannya batang kemaluan Sehun saat ia mengusapkannya, membuat Sehun tidak tahan dan melakukan gerakan menusuk di tangannya.

Sehun memegangi dasar penisnya sementara Kyungsoo memposisikan tubuhnya di atas benda tumpul itu, lalu pelan-pelan merendahkan tubuhnya hingga ujung penis Sehun menyentuh anusnya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia langsung menurunkan badannya dengan tiba-tiba hingga benda panjang itu tertancap sepenuhnya di dalamnya. Paha Kyungsoo bergetar hebat menahan keinginannya untuk bergerak karena meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk ia tahu ia masih tidak sabaran. Itu tidak masalah sekarang, tapi setelah pengaruh alkoholnya hilang, ia sangat beruntung jika seandainya masih bisa berjalan. Jadi ia menahan hasratnya dan berdiam sambil mengetatkan ototnya yang menjepit penis Sehun.

Saat sudah siap, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang untuk bertopang pada paha Sehun. Ia pun mulai memutar-mutar tubuhnya, gerakan kecil itu menghantarkan kenikmatan ke sekujur tubuhnya yang ada dalam pengaruh alkohol dan Sehun melenguh erotis di bawahnya. Tangan Sehun berpindah dari paha Kyungsoo ke pinggulnya—sebuah permintaan tersirat—dan akhirnya pria yang lebih tua itu mengangkat badannya dan dengan sekali sentak menurunkannya lagi. Tak lama ia mendapat bantuan, Sehun membantunya menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dan rasanya amat menakjubkan. Getaran kehangatan meresapinya tiap kali pantatnya bertepukan dengan pinggul Sehun. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu dan pikirannya yang berkabut mencoba untuk menyadarkannya dari kenikmatan bersetubuh dengan Sehun.

Jongin.

Bayangan lelaki itu muncul tiba-tiba di benaknya dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Kyungsoo yang waras ingin menyingkirkan semua pikiran tentang Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo yang mabuk tak bisa melakukannya. Matanya tetap terpejam sembari ia mencari kenikmatan berhubungan seks dengan Sehun, membayangkan ia melakukannya dengan Jongin; tangan Jongin lah yang menekan kulit pahanya, desahan Jongin lah yang menggema dalam kegelapan ruangan itu. Hanya dengan memikirkan pria itu sudah cukup membuat libidonya berlipat ganda hingga penisnya pun berkedut hebat. Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya dan Sehun mendadak berhenti.

Pandangannya berputar ketika Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya dibaringkan. Ia mendarat di kasur dengan jeritan 'oomph' saat udara meninggalkan paru-parunya. Sejurus kemudian, Sehun memasukkan batangnya lagi ke dalamnya dan Kyungsoo bernafas lega, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun. Ritmenya lebih cepat dengan posisi ini, tubuh ramping Sehun berada di atasnya dan ia menggenjot dengan semangat dan rasanya sungguh nikmat. Tentu saja, itu masih tidak cukup untuk mengalihkan pemikirannya tentang Jongin.

Jongin pasti tahu sudut yang tepat untuk menghujamnya, tempo yang pas untuk mereka menggerakkan tubuh tanpa harus berpikir dua kali dan cara yang benar untuk memijat batang kemaluan Kyungsoo hingga ia ejakulasi. Tapi sayang ini Sehun dan butuh beberapa saat untuknya menemukan titik yang tepat dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengimbangi tusukannya yang terlalu cepat. Di waktu Sehun memegangi penis Kyungsoo, lelaki yang lebih tua itu melenguh sangat keras dan tak lama kemudian ia pun orgasme karena di benaknya ia hanya memandang Jongin.

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING**

* * *

Kyungsoo terjaga keesokan paginya dengan rasa pening di kepala, perut keroncongan, dan tempat tidur yang kosong. Ia berhasil berdiri tanpa jatuh biarpun terhuyung-huyung, dan ia sampai di kamar mandi tepat waktu untuk memuntahkan semua alkohol yang masih bersarang di perutnya. Dan tidak terlalu banyak bila dinilai dari banyaknya asam yang membakar tenggorokannya. Brengsek, ia akan membunuh Kris yang menganjurkannya mabuk-mabukan.

Ketika mual-mual itu hilang—paling tidak sementara ini—memori akan apa yang terjadi semalam seolah menamparnya dan ia merasa sungguh muak. Rasa bersalah meliputinya dan air mata mengucur membasahi wajahnya. Ia menekuk tubuhnya di sisi _bathtub_, lutut merapat di dadanya, dan ia menangis.

Ia menangis karena Jongin tidak di sana untuk meladeninya.

Ia menangis karena merasa tidak setia pada laki-laki yang bahkan bukan miliknya.

Ia menangis karena ia sangat mencintai Jongin sampai-sampai tak dapat hidup tanpanya.

Ia menangis karena dirinya sendirilah yang mengusirnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue **

* * *

Well special thanks to~! **exoticbabyly.. who is help me to translate it to Indonesian language~!** And don't forget to the **thetwistedstar who is gave me a permission to translate this story**.. And, once again.. i do not own this story.** this story belongs to thetwistedstar.**

Well, akhirnya chap 8 kelar juga.. Cepetkan updatenya? Hahahaha karena saya update sesuai dengan review B) makanya semakin banyak review semakin cepat updatenya.. saya cuman mau bilang satu lagi, sekarang di ffn lagi banyak _virus _PLAGIAT, jadi saya mohon jangan lakukan itu, banyak merugikan berbagai pihak.

Singkat cerita ketika aku baca ff ini, Kyungsoo berubah hanya karena sebaris kata dari Junmyeon, hingga membekas sampai saat ini, hingga Jongin datang.

Ini akan menjadi cerita umm.. _**little bit sad story**_..

Well, sekedar info ff Nocturna Suppressio—yang saya translatekan juga—akan HIATUS sekitar bulan November atau Desember, soalnya saya dan para translatornya serempak ujian UN wkwkwk.. sebuah kebetulan yang hebat, satu UN semua UN :D

maaf kalau masih ada typo yang tersisa..

Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^

Read original story :

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/231465/8/default-state-of-being-exo-jo ngin-kyungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

* * *

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story belong thetwistedstar, and i just translate it with my sunbae-nim exoticbabyly**

**_Please don't reupload this story!_**

**_This is KaiSoo.. Please, Don't Like Don't Read :p_**

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING**

* * *

_***Please always read the special note from Me at the end of this story***_

* * *

**Do Kyungsoo**

—**Dua Bulan, 14 Hari Setelah Pertemuan Pertama—**

Kyungsoo tidak gembira. Samasekali. Jongin terlalu hiperaktif, pemuda itu meloncat-loncat heboh, sembari mendorongnya masuk ke mobil tanpa mengindahkan protes yang dilayangkannya. Jongin memang bukan pendengar yang baik. Ketika melihat bar yang familiar itu, Kyungsoo pun mengelak saat Jongin menariknya paksa keluar mobil. Kesan terakhirnya pada tempat itu agak buruk, ia tahu bahwa ia hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dan ditertawakan oleh si pemilik bar. Namun hal itu samasekali tidak menghentikan Jongin, dan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya pernahkah sekali saja Jongin peduli dengan keadaan jiwanya?

"Jika kau ingin melukaiku seumur hidup, kau sudah berhasil. Apa lagi yang kau mau?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Kyungsoo menempelkan kakinya rapat di tanah, berusaha mempertahankan dirinya di situ, namun sayang Jongin lebih kuat.

"Kau _ingat_ yang terjadi terakhir kali, _kan_?"

Pancaran sinar dari sorot mata Jongin cukup membuat Kyungsoo bergidik. Oh ini tidak bagus. Ia ingin terus melawan tapi ia tahu betul bahwa bagaimanapun ia tetap akan kalah, jadi ia pun membiarkan dirinya diseret memasuki tempat tersebut. Ia dengan cepat menelusuri bar dengan matanya, memeriksa kalau-kalau Kris ada di sana, dan ia sedikit tenang saat sosok pria jangkung itu tak kentara. Paling tidak sedikit harga dirinya bisa terselamatkan.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin kau menemui Baekhyun."

Pemuda bermata besar itu menatap lekat laki-laki lain di depannya, yang mengenakan pakaian ketat nan modis dengan rambut di-_gel _ke atas. "Tolong jangan meminta _blowjob _padaku."

Tawa Baekhyun dan Jongin pun pecah, tapi Kyungsoo sedikitpun tak merasa itu lucu. Ada pola kejadian dan ia ingin menghentikannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya pada duo itu, menatap mereka tajam secara bergantian sebelum meletakkan pandangan pada Jongin.

"Jangan khawatir berlebihan," penyiksanya itu berkata sembari melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Biarkan aku memperbaikinya."

* * *

**Default State of Being**

* * *

Lima menit kemudian ia yakin akan membunuh Jongin. Perlahan. Sekali lagi ia berada di kantor Kris, kali ini ia terikat di kursi, menatap nanar pemuda di hadapannya seraya berusaha mengabaikan seorang lain lagi yang mondar-mandir di ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya hal ini tidak begitu buruk seandainya yang ada di situ cuma dirinya dan Jongin atau kalau saja ia masih mengenakan celananya. Namun kenyataannya, _jeans_ dan _boxer _nya kini sudah tertarik ke bawah pahanya dan ia merasa terekspos. Kukunya menekan kursi plastik itu seraya berusaha meregangkan tali yang mengekang pergelangan tangannya.

"Bukankah kubilang aku akan mengurusmu?" Jongin seolah mengeong ketika ia mendudukkan bokongnya di paha Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih tua itu menggeliat lagi, membenci kenyataan bahwa ia bereaksi dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Jongin pada kulit pahanya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan lelaki yang mendudukinya itu pun tertawa. Kyungsoo tidak pernah membenci seseorang seperti sekarang ini dalam hidupnya.

"Aku tidak merasa perlakuan ini bisa dibilang 'mengurus'." desis Kyungsoo, merapatkan rahangnya ketika sebuah jari menyentuh penisnya yang terkulai. Tentu saja, benda tersebut tak lama lagi akan menegang jika Jongin melanjutkan aksinya, dan ia pasti melakukan itu.

"Percayalah padaku. Baekhyun sangat ahli dalam hal ini." Kepercayaan adalah hal terakhir di benak Kyungsoo sekarang ini, namun sialnya sebuah tangan hangat kini mengelus lembut batang panjangnya walau ia berusaha keras menahan rangsangan.

"Ahli dalam apa maksudmu?" Semburat merah menghiasi wajah hingga lehernya ketika ia mendesahkan kalimat itu. Kata yang semestinya bertujuan mengintimidasi itu malah kedengaran memohondan paha Kyungsoo mulai berkedut dalam pegangan Jongin. Tidak adil. Jongin hanya menyeringai dan perut Kyungsoo pun bergejolak. Yang ia dapat hanya sebuah ciuman, ciuman panas yang melelehkannya sementara Jongin terus mengocoknya hingga benar-benar menegang.

"Siap?"

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawab, Jongin beranjak dari duduknya tadi dan mendadak udara dingin meniup pahanya, membuatnya gemetaran di kursi. Cara Baekhyun mendudukkan badannya menggantikan Jongin tadi memberikan getaran yang berbeda dalam diri Kyungsoo. Novelis muda itu menatap pasrah lelaki manis bertubuh kecil yang sekarang duduk di pangkuannya sambil membuka tutup botol _lube_, menekannya,dan mengoleskan sedikit cairan itu ke ujung penis Kyungsoo. Benda berupa _gel _tersebutterasa dingin dan ia sedikit menggeliat karenanya. Baekhyun menggumamkan kata maaf dan tersenyum tulus (sepertinya) padanya. Sesuatu yang tak mungkin Jongin lakukan.

Baekhyun mulai menggosokkan kedua tangannya, tetapi si penulis itu agak terlalu fokus pada cairan kental yang mulai keluar dari lubang kemaluannya. Semakin tegang tiap detiknya, ia melenguh ketika dirasakannya tangan yang hangat membelai kepala batangnya lalu turun ke bawah. Dapat dirasakannya bibir Jongin mengecup lehernya, pemuda itu berada di belakang Kyungsoo sehingga ia bebas menciumi kulitnya yang terekspos. Yang mampu Kyungsoo perbuat hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan semuanya sesuka hati sedangkan tangan mungil Baekhyun pelan-pelan memulai proses 'penyiksaan' nya.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo seolah sedang mendapat _handjob _ternikmat seumur hidupnya. Meski sudah tergolong berpengalaman dalam hal ini, _handjob _ala Baekhyun ini berbeda dan tiada duanya. Semua pengalamannya tak ada apa-apanya dibanding yang satu ini, yang ini betul-betul fantastis. Baekhyun jelas sangat ahli, jemari panjangnya menggenggam batang kemaluan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya dengan tekanan yang pas. Jempolnya menjawil lubang penisnya lalu menekan titik sensitif di bawah bagian itu dan Kyungsoo pun mengerang, ia ingin melakukan gerakan menusuk agar bisa menikmati lebih, namun sial ia tak dapat bergerak. Jongin mulai membisikkan hal-hal erotis di telinganya, nafas hangatnya menyapu lehernya dan membuat Kyungsoo makin tersiksa.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah dekat dengan orgasmenya, jemari kecil nan indah milik Baekhyun akan membentuk lingkaran yang mengekang pangkal penisnya untuk beberapa saat hingga nafas lelaki bermata bulat itu menstabil dan desahannya berhenti—digantikan erangan frustasi. Jongin dan Baekhyun terkekeh, tapi Kyungsoo, sekali lagi, tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang patut ditertawakan. Sejenak ia sempat lupa hasratnya untuk melepas kekangan pada tangannya, namun sekarang ia hanya ingin bebas dan hal itu membuat lengannya berdenyut dalam ikatan yang kencang. Desahan nikmat kembali meluncur dari mulutnya ketika kocokan itu dimulai lagi, lebih cepat dan lebih kasar dan kali ini ia yakin ia akan dibiarkan mencapai puncak.

"Kumohon," rengeknya, dan mungkin nanti ia akan menyesali nada bicaranya yang tak tahu malu ini. Baekhyun baru saja akan menghentikan ejakulasinya, tapi pemuda itu malah menatap Jongin. Yang ditatap itu mengangguk dan Kyungsoo hampir terisak ketika pahanya mulai bergetar hebat. Ia terkulai lemas di kursi, mata memandang tangan Baekhyun yang menggenggam kemaluannya—oh sungguh nikmat. Sangat nikmat. Jongin menarik wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya, lidah mereka berlilitan saat akhirnya ia mencapai klimaks. Kursi yang diduduki Kyungsoo sampai bergoyang ketika ia berusaha mengangkat pahanya dan mendesah di mulut Jongin. Baekhyun terus membelai 'pedang' nya hingga Kyungsoo berdiam dan Jongin melepaskan tautannya. "Wow."

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengurusmu." kata Jongin dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Aku membencimu."

* * *

**Default State of Being**

* * *

Walaupun pertemuan pertama mereka diwarnai dengan seks—dan itu gara-gara Jongin—Kyungsoo merasa ia cukup menyukai Baekhyun untuk sungguh menjadikannya sahabat. Baekhyun juga kerap kali memberi Kyungsoo nasihat yang labil. "Lelaki _gay _seksi itu sangat langka, jadi jika kau bertemu salah satunya kau harus menidurinya dan soal penyesalan pikirkan saja belakangan. Kalau aku _sih _tidak akan menyesal." Tentu saja, Baekhyun sudah menarik perkataan itu sejak ia jadian dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

—**Masa Kini—**

* * *

Sekarang ini tempat yang paling tak ingin Kyungsoo kunjungi adalah bar, tapi gara-gara sebuah telepon dari Baekhyun yang kedengaran kalut membuatnya mau tidak mau kesana. Ia menerobos di antara kerumunan manusia, untung tidak ada yang melecehkannya secara seksual hingga ia sampai di _counter_. Matanya menyapu ruangan besar dengan banyak orang itu, perutnya bergejolak ketakutan bahwa Jongin akan tiba-tiba muncul. Meskipun ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda itu, segalanya tidak mudah. Malahan sangat sulit membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam perasaan dan berhenti menyangkal. Dan itu juga berarti ia ingin jauh-jauh dari lelaki yang mengisi relung hatinya tersebut. Hal yang paling tidak diharapkannya adalah ketahuan oleh Jongin.

Ketakutan yang dirasakannya mulai membuatnya tak nyaman, suara bas yang berdengung makin memperkeruh keadaan. Ada juga malamnya dengan Sehun yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Jongin sudah mengetahui kejadian itu atau belum. Bukannya ia sembunyi-sembunyi juga, _toh _dia terang-terangan bertarung lidah dengan Sehun di depan salah satu sahabat Jongin. Namun ia tidak _mau _Jongin tahu. Walau pria yang lebih muda itu mungkin hanya menikmati tubuhnya, Kyungsoo cukup naif untuk menginginkan dirinya. Ia tergoda untuk memesan minuman demi menghilangkan seluruh pemikiran itu dari kepalanya, tapi Jongdae sedang sibuk dan Baekhyun tak tampak.

Pada akhirnya ia pun berhasil menarik perhatian bartender tersebut, tangannya melewati meja kayu untuk menarik bajunya ketika lelaki itu sedang menyajikan bir kepada sepasang kekasih di sebelahnya. "Baek?" panggilnya dengan keras. Jongdae menunjuk _dancefloor _dengan jari telunjuknya tanpa mengatakan apapun, kemudian langsung meladeni pelanggan lain yang membutuhkannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Itulah yang ia takutkan. Dengan cemberut ia meninggalkan bar menuju kerumunan yang sedang menari, berharap segera menemukan Baekhyun agar ia bisa keluar dari sana. Kalau memang ada keadaan darurat, temannya itu tak mungkin _menari_.

Baekhyun tidak sedang menari. Kyungsoo melihatnya di dekat bagian tengah sebuah lingkaran, lengannya berusaha untuk menarik tubuh lain yang jelas-jelas enggan bergerak. Hasratnya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun amatlah kuat, tapi ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantunya seraya memberikan tatapan waspada ketika mereka bertatap mata. Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada orang tadi dan beranjak menuju Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus berurusan dengannya. Aku _tak sanggup,_" ia mendesis di telinga Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia menghilang dan Kyungsoo ditinggalkan sendirian berdiri di sana, agak takut untuk menatap seseorang yang tadi Baekhyun tarik.

Sialnya Jongin lebih dulu melihatnya.

Pemuda yang badannya basah karena keringat itu tiba-tiba merangkul Kyungsoo, tubuh mereka bersentuhan dan tangannya melingkar di leher Kyungsoo. Yang dipeluk tidak dapat melawan, manusia-manusia yang berdesakan di sekeliling mereka makin membuatnya tercekat. Ia sempat meragukan apakah bau alkohol yang diciumnya itu berasal dari mulut Jongin, tapi ternyata benar. Jongin mabuk berat. Ini situasi baru. Ia belum pernah melihat Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan ia tak sanggup berpikir. Ya, Jongin memang suka minum-minum dan terkadang sedikit mabuk hingga ia bisa terkikik seperti gadis belia ketika Kyungsoo menciumi lehernya – karena itu menggelikan. Namun ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Soo," erang Jongin di telinga penulis itu dan membuat pria yang bersangkutan merinding.

"Ayo pulang."

"Tidak." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merengkuh Kyungsoo lebih erat, menggesek-gesekan tubuhnya pada lelaki itu seiringan dengan irama musik meski yang satunya hanya berdiri diam. "Menarilah denganku."

"Tidak, kita harus pergi dari sini." Kyungsoo mencoba tenang, dengan lembut disibakkannya rambut Jongin yang mengenai wajahnya lalu ditariknya pergelangan tangan lelaki itu. Namun Jongin bergeming, malahan mencengkeram Kyungsoo erat dan memaksanya bergerak sesuai irama musik yang mengalun.

"Kita belum pernah menari bersama sebelumnya," bisik Jongin di telinganya, lagi-lagi memercikkan bara nafsu di sekujur tubuh pria yang lebih tua itu. "Bukankah ini menyenangkan?" Sambil menempelkan dahinya dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengelus lembut bibir bawah lelaki itu sebelum mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk menciumnya. Sayang sekali, Kyungsoo segera menjauhkan dirinya—dan itu membuat Jongin cemberut. Sebaliknya, novelis itu menggenggam tangan Jongin dan menautkan jari mereka lalu menariknya pelan, mengisyaratkan agar Jongin mengikutinya. Pemuda itu tak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi, namun ia terantuk ke depan karena kakinya tak stabil—membuat Kyungsoo berhasil menggeretnya keluar dari kerumunan orang. "Aku tak mau pergi," rengek Jongin setelah melihat tanda _exit _semakin dekat.

"Kau harus cepat tidur." Kyungsoo menasihatinya, membiarkan Jongin merapatkan diri padanya sekali lagi, mata setengah tertutup pemuda itu menatapnya sayu. Tampak seksi semestinya termasuk tindak kriminal.

"Wah, Kyungsoo! Apakah kau berusaha mengajakku 'tidur'?" Ia tersenyum lebar seraya merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup bagian bawah cuping telinganya. "Karena kau tahu aku gampangan."

Rencana-rencana Kyungsoo malam ini pun lenyap begitu saja dan ia bergerak mundur, membuat Jongin mengikutinya keluar dari pintu dan disapa oleh sejuknya angin malam. Pernyataan Jongin menohoknya telak, rasa bersalah dan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dicampur dengan bagaimana lelaki yang lebih muda itu memandang rendah dirinya sendiri. Ingin sekali ia menghujani pemuda itu dengan kata-kata motivasi dan kecupan, namun sekarang bukan waktunya. Jongin pasti tidak ingat apa-apa setelah ia bangun pagi nanti.

Mereka maju perlahan-lahan menuju mobil Kyungsoo, tetapi tiba-tiba Jongin menggeretnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Punggung Kyungsoo menabrak dinding batu yang dingin dan Jongin berada di hadapannya sembari menjilat bibirnya lalu berlutut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Kyungsoo, mencoba membuat Jongin berdiri kembali.

"Biarkan aku melakukan ini padamu." ujar Jongin, jemarinya mulai membuka kancing celana Kyungsoo—sementara laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menggeliat.

"Hentikan." perintahnya seraya mencoba melepaskan diri, namun sebuah tangan lain di pahanya mendorongnya kembali ke posisi semula. "Jongin HENTIKAN!" serunya dengan lebih tegas dan kali ini pemuda itu tampak mendengarkan.

"Mengapa?" Jongin terdengar seperti anak anjing yang terusir dan hal itu menyakitkan hati Kyungsoo. Sedikit membungkukkan badan agar sejajar dengan Jongin yang berlutut, Kyungsoo mengelus sayang wajah tampan lelaki itu.

"Kau lebih baik dari ini."

"Tidak." Suara Jongin pecah dan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya dan ia mulai gemetar. "Ini keahlianku, satu-satunya keahlianku."

"Kau salah." Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan pada akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo, matanya berbinar. "Kau sudah memperhatikanku."

"Aku _meniduri _mu."

Sakit. Kyungsoo tersentak berdiri, kristal bening mulai membasahi matanya. "Bangunlah. Kuantar kau pulang." Suaranya begitu dingin sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak mengenalinya, namun perkataan Jongin tadi melukainya. Pria yang lebih muda itu tidak bergerak dan Kyungsoo terpaksa menyeretnya berdiri dengan mencengkeram erat lengannya. Ia menggeret Jongin masuk mobil dan mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang. Menyetir dalam diam, ia merogoh saku Jongin untuk mengambil kunci rumahnya sebelum membantu mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu, langsung membawa Jongin ke kamarnya dan melemparkannya ke tempat tidur. "Tidurlah." suruhnya. Jongin memberikan tatapan yang sulit ditafsirkan oleh Kyungsoo sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan tertidur.

Kyungsoo merasa seolah akan meledak, sebuah rasa sakit mencekat tenggorokannya dan ia pun meneteskan air mata. Ingin ia berteriak bahwa ia membenci Jongin, melemparkan barang ke arahnya dan menuntutnya untuk mengembalikan kehidupannya. Tetapi ia tidak membenci pemuda itu. Malahan ia terlalu mencintainya hingga terasa sakit dan melihatnya dalam kondisi hancur seperti ini membunuhnya perlahan. Hatinya remuk redam dan di kepalanya terus terngiang satu kalimat yang Jongin utarakan tadi—sampai ia pun tak tahan.

Sebelum ia pergi, ia mengambil beberapa botol air mineral dari kulkas dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Jongin. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan sebuah _sticky note _di salah satu botolnya yang berbunyi 'banyaklah minum, bajingan' tercantum di kertas kuning itu. Dan ia pergi tanpa suara, menyimpan semuanya dalam hati.

* * *

**Default State of Being**

* * *

Kyungsoo tidak keluar dari apartemennya atau mengangkat telepon untuk beberapa hari.

Pertemuan dengan editornya lah yang membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya keluar menyapa dunia kembali. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan kawannya itu di _coffee shop _favoritnya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentang kebersamaannya dengan Jongin di tempat itu sembari mengobrol asal dengan Luhan. Pemuda di hapadannya itu tertawa, kerutan tampak samping matanya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar sekali—namun itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo ikut tertawa juga. Mereka hampir selesai minum kopi, pembicaraan tentang karangan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah benar-benar selesai teralihkan oleh pembicaraan seputar kehidupan mereka, karena sudah lama mereka tidak mengobrol santai.

"Tampaknya konsentrasimu terpecah." ucap Luhan menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo di meja.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan melorot sedikit di kursinya. "Ini sangat rumit." gumamnya, namun tidak memindahkan tangannya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, kau tahu. Mungkin kita jarang melakukan ini, tapi kau temanku."

"Aku sumber gajimu." canda Kyungsoo.

"Yah, itu benar juga. Tapi aku lebih mementingkanmu ketimbang uang."

Bel di atas pintu berdering, menandakan datangnya seorang pelanggan lain. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah suara, matanya tertuju pada figur familiar Jongin yang berjalan masuk. Kepala lelaki itu tertunduk dan tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku. Dapat ia rasakan jantungnya mulai berdebar dan ia menelan bulat ludahnya. Ia melihat Luhan memandang ke arah yang sama, menyaksikan Jongin yang menuju _counter _untuk memesan sesuatu. Dan saat itulah Jongin menyadari keberadaan mereka, matanya tertuju pada dua orang di meja itu. Celakanya, tangan Luhan masih setia berada di atas tangan Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin terbelalak bertanya-tanya memandang mereka sebelum seorang pelayan menyerahkan kopi pesanannya. Kemudian ia langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, wajahnya cemberut dan langkahnya gontai.

Kyungsoo tak mampu bergerak.

"Siapa itu tadi?" tanya Luhan setelah Jongin tak tampak lagi batang hidungnya.

"Dia rumit." Kyungsoo bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk membicarakannya sekarang. "Kapan terakhir kali kau berkencan?" celetuknya tiba-tiba karena sebuah ide gila mulai muncul di benaknya.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu." Sahut Luhan sambil mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemui orang-orang seperti dulu. Kenapa?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu." Luhan benar-benar tipe idaman Sehun. Mereka akan berterimakasih padanya nanti.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Well special thanks to~! **exoticbabyly.. who is help me to translate it to Indonesian language~!** And don't forget to the **thetwistedstar who is gave me a permission to translate this story**.. And, once again.. i do not own this story.** this story belongs to thetwistedstar.**

**Well, akhirnya ini keren banget. Cepet banget updatenya part 9. Oleh karena itu untuk kesekian kalinya saya mau bilang jangan pernah melakukan PLAGIAT! Itu merugikan! Oh iya satu lagi, Kalau untuk ff ini kemungkinan bakalan selesai deh sebelum saya UN. Tetapi untuk Nocturna Suppressio sudah dipastikan HIATUS pada bulan November atau Desember. As always, saya minta apresiasinya.. :)**

**maaf kalau masih ada typo yang tersisa..**

**Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^**

**Read original story :**

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/231465/9/default-state-of-being-exo-jo ngin-kyungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

* * *

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story belong ****thetwistedstar****, and ****i just translate it with my sunbae-nim exoticbabyly**

_**Please don't reupload this story!**_

_**This is KaiSoo.. Please, Don't Like Don't Read :p**_

* * *

**DEFAULT STATE OF BEING**

* * *

_***Please always read the special note from Me at the end of this story***_

Kebersamaannya dengan Jongin beberapa tahun ini membuat Kyungsoo hafal luar kepala jadwal kerja lelaki itu, karenanya ia tahu betul waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Luhan ke studio; di saat Jongin tidak ada jadwal. Saat itu Selasa siang dan Luhan amat sangat gugup, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Lelaki manis yang lebih tua itu tidak bisa diam dan kerap kali merapikan kemeja berkancing yang dikenakannya, mengusap tangannya untuk menghilangkan kerutan yang tak nampak di kain tersebut.

"Tenanglah", anjur Kyungsoo ketika mereka berjalan memasuki gedung itu. Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak berkencan selama tiga tahun terakhir." desisnya.

"Ini bukan kencan. Dia bahkan tak tahu kita kemari."

"Itu lebih buruk. Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di mobil dan—"

"Hentikan." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh temannya dan mencengkeram pundaknya, menggoyangkannya sedikit agar dia sadar. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mungkin saja—atau tidak—Ingin kau jadikan kekasih di masa mendatang. Tak ada paksaan."

"Tak ada paksaan." ulang Luhan, meski nadanya tak seyakin Kyungsoo. Penulis itu menuntunnya lagi, turun ke aula yang dianggapnya arah yang benar. Ia mengetahui Sehun menggunakan salah satu ruangan ini untuk berlatih. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menemukan ruangan yang mana. Tiga pintu dan sekelibat tatapan kemudian, ia pun menemukannya. Menarik tangan Luhan, mereka pun menyusup masuk ruangan tersebut tanpa ketahuan, musik keras dengan _beat _yang cepat membuat lantai bergetar. Mereka tidak masuk lebih dalam dan tetap di pintu, takut membuyarkan konsentrasi Sehun yang sedang asyik menari—dan tariannya sungguh sempurna.

Mulut Luhan menganga lebar, dan Kyungsoo meringis penuh arti. Pria yang lebih tua itu berbisik di telinganya. "Apakah ini legal?" Kyungsoo harus mengakui, Sehun sangat lihai dalam hal meliukkan tubuh.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Aku tidak siap untuk ini."

"Sayang sekali."

Tepat saat itu musik pun berhenti dan ruangan itu diliputi kesunyian. Sehun menangkap bayangan Kyungsoo di cermin dan ekspresi terkejutnya membuat cowok itu terkekeh. Si penari itu sedang berjalan menuju seberang ruangan ketika matanya terpaku pada Luhan. Seketika ia terbelalak menatap laki-laki yang juga balik menatapnya itu. Sehun sedikit menjilat bibirnya dan Kyungsoo tahu ia membuat keputusan yang tepat.

"Demi apa aku berhutang kesenangan ini?" Sehun bicara pada Kyungsoo, tapi matanya melekat pada Luhan. Kyungsoo bersorak girang dalam hati.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian berdua. Sehun, ini temanku Luhan."

Senyuman yang menghiasi wajah dua orang yang baru dikenalkannya itu pun membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Mata Sehun melirik ke arahnya sembari menjabat tangan Luhan yang terulur. Lelaki itu seolah meminta izin padanya dan Kyungsoo merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau suka menari, Luhan?"

"T—tidak juga." Namun Sehun tetap menuntunnya ke tengah ruangan, sebuah tangan juga turut mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Mau kuajari?"

Kyungsoo berniat undur diri, membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan menikmati waktu pendekatan mereka berdua, namun pintu tiba-tiba terbuka sebelum ia tiba di sana dan ia pun bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

"Sehun, apakah kau melihat—Kyungsoo!"

"Yep, di situ." pemuda yang dipanggil itu menyahut dan jantung Kyungsoo seolah turun ke perutnya. Itu tidak lucu.

"Hei."

"Hei." Kyungsoo mengutip lesu. Kemudian ia ditarik, tangan Jongin yang mencengkeram lengannya memaksanya untuk mengikuti lelaki itu ke sebuah ruang kosong. Pintu pun tertutup dengan suara menggema dan Kyungsoo harus menahan seluruh perkataan yang hampir dilontarkannya.

Ketidak pastian adalah hal baru yang tergambar di wajah Jongin dan tampak tak cocok padanya. Kesunyian di antara mereka sangat menyesakkan dan Kyungsoo ingin sekali kabur dari ruangan itu, masuk ke mobilnya, lalu segera pulang ke rumah untuk bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya karena ini semua terlalu berlebihan. Ia belum siap untuk ini.

"Terimakasih," gumam Jongin, memecah kesunyian. "Baek bilang kau yang mengantarku pulang malam itu."

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah pemuda itu jujur atau berbohong karena biasanya dia sangat jujur dan terbuka dalam hal apapun, namun ini berbeda. Lelaki itu tidak menatap matanya, ia malah menatap lantai atau mungkin kakinya. Biasanya mudah untuk menebak jalan pikirannya, namun kali ini lain—dan itu mengerikan.

"Kalau cuma itu..." Kyungsoo berbalik menuju pintu, berusaha melenggang santai walaupun tubuhnya ingin sekali berlari secepat yang ia mampu.

"Tunggu." Kyungsoo tersentak dan memutar badannya perlahan ke arah Jongin. "Bisakah nanti aku mampir? Maksudku, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu CB, jadi kupikir—"

"Tentu saja. Dia rindu padamu." _Aku pun rindu padamu_.

"Sampai jumpa lagi?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo pergi, jantungnya bertalu-talu di dadanya dan perutnya bergejolak hebat. Ia samasekali tidak siap untuk ini.

* * *

**Default State of Being **

* * *

Persetujuan yang ia berikan pada Jongin untuk mengunjungi rumahnya membuat Kyungsoo terserang panik bahkan saat ia belum masuk rumah. Gelombang emosi membara di bawah kulitnya dan membuatnya tak tenang, mondar-mandir membersihkan apartemennya yang sudah rapi hanya karena ia tak bisa diam. Rasanya ia akan meledak jika ia diam saja, gugusan rasa minder dan ketakutannya membubung dalam dirinya seakan-akan hampir tumpah ke lantai. Ketika ia mendengar suara Jongin membuka pintu dengan kuncinya, ia merasa akan muntah. Atau pingsan. Atau bahkan keduanya.

CB mengalihkan perhatiannya, makhluk kecil itu berlari ke arah pemuda yang dirindukannya dengan salakan-salakan gembira—dia bahkan terpeleset saat akan meloncat saking semangatnya. Jongin lalu membuat suara-suara lucu padanya, menggendongnya dan menggaruk perutnya penuh rasa sayang sementara anjing lucu itu menggigit lembut jemarinya. "Kau sudah mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini?" tanya Jongin, pada akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Jongin pun membawa CB jalan-jalan, sebuah tali terkait di kalungnya dan terdengar bunyi kaki mungilnya yang berkuku singgungan dengan lantai, lalu pintu pun ditutup.

Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dapat menenangkan dirinya, menekan harga dirinya dan mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya dan ia menyekanya kasar, berharap segala sesuatu bisa kembali seperti dahulu lagi. Jongin seolah menjadi tiang yang menyangga kehidupannya dan sekarang tiang itu rubuh karena Kyungsoo adalah sosok idiot yang tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Ini sungguh bodoh, dirinya bodoh dan semua seluk beluk keadaan ini sangatlah bodoh dan ia membencinya, tapi itu semua tak menghilang begitu saja. Butuh beberapa tarikan nafas dan sekaleng bir yang tertinggal di kulkas untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan menghentikan gejolak yang mengganggu di perutnya.

Ketika Jongin dan CB pulang, tangan Kyungsoo masih sedikit gemetar dan ia berpikir mungkin ia bisa lega sesaat jika pemuda itu tidak langsung berpaling dan pergi begitu saja. Sayangnya—atau mungkin untungnya—Jongin melepaskan sepatunya di dekat pintu dan melenggang masuk, CB mencondongkan kepalanya ke mangkuk airnya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut akan betapa ia ingin menghambur ke sofa di mana Jongin sedang duduk dan menciumnya. Keinginan itu begitu kuat sehingga ia mencengkeram ujung meja dan membenamkan kukunya di kayu tersebut sampai buku tangannya menjadi putih demi meredamnya.

"Temanmu tidak akan kuat meladeni Sehun sendirian." cuap Jongin setelah berdiam dengan rasa canggung beberapa saat.

"Begitulah kira-kira." gerutunya, mata terpaku pada lantai.

"Kau menjodohkan mereka?" Jongin terdengar kaget dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat hal itu tersirat di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kulakukan?" bentaknya. "Merencanakan _threesome _tanpa dirimu?" Oke, itu mungkin kasar dan ia menyesali perkataannya tadi, namun ia terlalu gengsi dan keberadaan Jongin membuatnya gugup.

Tatapan nanar yang Jongin berikan semakin membuatnya was-was. "Tapi itu memang benar kan? Kau _pernah _berasyik-masyuk dengan Sehun. Lagipula kau dan temanmu itu tampak nyaman, seperti yang kusaksikan hari itu."

Perut Kyungsoo bergejolak hebat. Itu adalah detail kecil—besar—yang ia tidak inginkan untuk Jongin ketahui. Padahal ia juga tak punya alasan untuk merasa sungkan. Dan fakta bahwa pemuda itu menganggapnya pernah _tidur_ dengan Luhan hanya gara-gara mereka minum kopi bersama agak sedikit keterlaluan. Jongin, dari semua orang, harusnya tahu kalau Kyungsoo sensitif akan hal tadi. "Kau _sungguh _bodoh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kau peduli."

Jongin berdiri menjulang di depan Kyungsoo beberapa saat kemudian dan penulis itu harus kembali membatasi dirinya. Pemuda _tan _di hadapannya memancarkan hawa panas dan wajahnya tampak menakutkan. "Apakah aku tidak seharusnya peduli?" tanyanya.

"Kau tak pernah peduli sebelumnya!" jerit Kyungsoo kembali, kakinya mulai melemas karena jarak mereka begitu dekat. Darahnya mengalir ke cuping telinga, jantung berdegup kencang dan telapak tangannya mulai berpeluh. Jongin disana—_di sana—_dan ia _menginginkannya._

Jongin lah yang bertindak duluan, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman kasar. Yang dapat Kyungsoo lakukan hanya membalasnya, mencengkeram pakaian Jongin untuk merapatkan tubuhnya sementara lidah mereka bertarung. Jongin mengerang, suara itu begitu erotis hingga menembus tubuh Kyungsoo bagai sebuah peluru dan lelaki bertubuh kecil itu berpegangan erat pada yang satunya. Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, menuntunnya ke atas meja yang tadi dicengkeramnya, hingga pantat Kyungsoo duduk menindih setumpuk kertas yang mungkin penting isinya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Tidak ketika Jongin berada di antara kakinya yang terbuka, menciuminya dengan begitu ganas, dan mencengkeram pahanya begitu erat sampai hampir memar.

Rasanya seolah ada api yang tersulut di bawah kulitnya, membara begitu panas, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjinakkannya cuma Jongin. Tangannya mulai melepaskan atasan Jongin dengan paksa, menariknya hingga melewati kepalanya. Kyungsoo mencakar punggung telanjang Jongin, menikmati desahan kesakitan yang terlontar dari pemuda itu. Di luar rasa rindu dan gairah yang menyelimuti, Kyungsoo masih marah pada Jongin dan itu terlihat jelas. Tapi Jongin tidak akan menyerah tanpa perlawanan pula. Kecupannya turun ke leher mulus Kyungsoo dan berubah jadi gigitan, salah satunya begitu keras hingga melukai kulitnya, namun tetap berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendesah.

Setelah bajunya sudah terlepas, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggul Jongin dan menariknya maju. Dada mereka bersentuhan dan bibir mereka bertemu kembali dalam ciuman panas. Kyungsoo menggenggam rambut Jongin dan menjambaknya cukup keras hingga pemuda itu sedikit menjerit sedangkan ia tersenyum karenanya. Tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Kemudian Jongin menekan lututnya di tengah selangkangan Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu terlentang memenuhi permukaan meja tersebut—pulpen, kertas, dan semua yang tersusun rapi di situ pun jadi berantakan.

Permukaan kayu itu terasa dingin di punggung putihnya dan ia mendambakan kehangatan, tapi tak berusaha mendapatkannya. Ia terlalu teralihkan oleh tangan yang menyentuh penisnya, menekan-nekan benda yang mulai mengeras itu. Pahanya terangkat secara otomatis dan ia melenguh sebelum kegiatan itu dihentikan dan Jongin mengoyak sisa pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh mereka. Celana denim di bawah kakinya membuatnya tak nyaman dan udaranya dingin, namun sejurus kemudian Jongin merangkak di atasnya, ototnya terlihat menegang di balik kulitnya—bagaikan pemangsa yang sedang beraksi—dan kali ini Kyungsoo pun memegangnya. Jongin menautkan jemari mereka berdua hanya untuk menaruh tangan Kyungsoo di samping kepalanya dan menahannya di sana. Tangannya yang lain menggenggam penis Kyungsoo, mengocoknya kasar sampai menegang sementara yang dikocok menggeliat nikmat.

Desahan tersengal memenuhi ruangan, rasa putus asa dalam diri Kyungsoo membuatnya berpegang erat pada Jongin, membenamkan kukunya pada punggung lebar pemuda itu agar ia mendekat. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat—dengan Jongin menindih laki-laki satunya, namun Kyungsoo merasa itu belum cukup. Ia butuh lebih. Hampir dengan terburu-buru, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Jongin dan dengan satu tangan dibukanya laci di dekat meja, lalu dirogohnya hingga ia menemukan sebotol _lube_. Ia gemetaran, otak dan tubuhnya berebut kontrol. Tubuhnya menghendakinya pasrah pada Jongin, membiarkan cowok itu menyetubuhinya sesuka hati karena ia merindukannya. Otaknya memerintahkan untuk melawan, menegaskan bahwa ia kuat mengatasi perasaan yang menyelimutinya ini. Semua itu membuat gaya berhubungan seks mereka diwarnai kekasaran—yang merupakan sensasi baru—tapi bukannya tidak diinginkan. Apalagi ketika keadaan mereka sama-sama tidak stabil.

Karena tidak sabar dan tidak ingin memberi kesempatan Jongin untuk menggodanya, ia memasukkan dua jarinya yang masih belum berpelumas langsung ke dalam lubang anusnya sambil meringis menahan sakit. Jongin merangkak di atasnya dengan jarak yang cukup untuk menonton, gairah menggebu terlukiskan di wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Kyungsoo meregangkan lubangnya dengan cepat, tangan yang mengocok batang kemaluannya kini melambat, karena si pengocok sedang tidak fokus. Peregangan itu masih belum cukup, otot anusnya masih belum siap, namun beban di dadanya menyesakkannya dan libidonya kini yang berbicara.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya yang lain dari cengkeraman Jongin dan mengoleskan _lube _pada penis pemuda itu, tentunya disertai dengan tekanan pada kulit tersebut untuk merasakan ketegangan 'senjata' nya. Segera setelah batangnya terlumasi, Jongin tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk memposisikan kemaluannya di depan lubang Kyungsoo lalu memasukinya dengan satu tusukan keras, membuat Kyungsoo menghentakkan punggungnya ke meja dan menjerit kesakitan. Rasa sakit itu menggerogoti, membakar, dan mengoyak. Dan Jongin tidak menghentikan aksinya. Ritmenya sungguh brutal, kulit paha dan pantat mereka bertepukan dengan kencang dan Kyungsoo suka itu. Jari kakinya menggulung dan kakinya yang terlingkar di pinggang Jongin merapat hingga tumitnya terkait di punggung lelaki itu.

Pandangan Jongin begitu intens—tajam dan dingin—namun ia tidak berpaling dan begitu pula Kyungsoo. Ia tak dapat mengalihkan tatapan dari pandangan kosong Jongin, tetesan keringat yang turun membasahi wajah pemuda tampan itu, atau poni basahnya yang bergoyang di dahinya tiap kali ia menyentak maju. Rangsangan fisik dan mental itu terlalu berlebihan, hampir membuat hasratnya untuk membatasi diri runtuh. Lagipula Jongin tak akan membiarkannya. Saat Kyungsoo mencoba memalingkan kepalanya, jari-jari menancap kasar di pahanya dan ia tersentak—nafasnya tercekat lalu ia pun menggeram. Jongin menyeringai, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat—dan pria satunya amat tidak menyukai itu.

Tubuhnya sakit semua dan Kyungsoo merasa akan hangus terbakar karena rasa sakit itu menjalar di setiap urat dan syarafnya bagai racun. Ia membenci bagaimana Jongin menyakitinya, bagaimana cowok itu membuatnya jatuh cinta dan betapa ia membutuhkan dirinya. Bahkan ia terima diperlakukan seperti ini—kasar dan tak terkendali, meski Jongin yang ia kenal takkan pernah sengaja untuk menyakitinya. Tidak seperti ini. Namun ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu karena kini yang ia butuhkan adalah _Jongin_.

Kyungsoo tahu ia menggores kulit Jongin hingga berdarah ketika ia mencakar punggungnya saat hampir mencapai orgasme. Tapi masa bodoh baginya, tubuhnya menegang dan menggeliat ketika pria di atasnya mengocok batang kemaluannya yang sempat terabaikan. Ia berteriak ketika ia 'keluar', matanya terpejam erat dan Jongin turut menjerit tak lama setelahnya. Sensasi Jongin menyemprotkan maninya di dalam sungguh meresap, merambati seluruh sistemnya hingga tubuhnya kejang dan tersentak. Jongin terdiam di atasnya, nafasnya yang hangat dan tersengal menyapu kulit lembapnya ketika mereka berdua serasa jatuh ke dalam jurang berbatu setelah terbang melayang di angkasa.

Ketika Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin kembali, pandangannya sudah kembali seperti semula; lemah lembut dan penuh kepedulian dan sangat familiar. Hal itu membuatnya tersentak kembali pada kenyataan, rasa panik menguasainya karena kegiatan mereka tadi tak seharusnya terjadi. Semestinya semua tidak berjalan seperti ini. Dengan tiba-tiba, ia mendorong kuat-kuat Jongin, menjauhkannya sejauh mungkin yang ia mampu. Air mata mulai mengaburkan penglihatannya saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa peristiwa tadi tidak terjadi—namun tentu saja sia-sia karena rasa perih di anusnya dan pegal di badannya masih terasa.

"Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin memanggilnya lembut, benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan kelakuannya barusan.

"Tidak." tangis Kyungsoo. "Tidak."

"Soo?" panggil Jongin lagi, tangannya terulur untuk menenangkan pria yang lebih tua itu, namun ditepis mentah-mentah oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Keluar." Suaranya bergetar, tapi perkataannya amat jelas. "Keluar, keluar, KELUAR!"

Dengan ekspresi seseorang yang barusan diremukkan, Jongin mulai memakai kembali pakaiannya, namun itu tak cukup cepat. Lelaki itu harus segera _keluar _karena seluruhnya merupakan kesalahan. Ia mengacaukan segalanya. Butuh kontrol diri yang lebih dari yang ia perkirakan untuk tetap menjaga kestabilan deru nafasnya. Ia melihat Jongin berusaha menggapainya lagi dan ia pun bertolak ke arah lain, tapi sayang kakinya masih lemas. Untung ia masih sempat berpegangan pada meja di dekatnya dan menopang tubuhnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Keluar." ia berbisik dan tangan Jongin pun terkulai.

"Soo, tolonglah—" mohon Jongin.

"Aku bilang KELUAR!"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin melenggang ke arah pintu, membukanya, dan sekali lagi berpaling. Kyungsoo dapat melihat cairan bening turun dari mata pemuda itu dan ia menjadi makin sesak karenanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud begini." ujarnya sebelum angkat kaki. Pintu tertutup dengan suara 'klik' dan Kyungsoo pun jatuh terduduk di lantai.

**To Be Continue **

Well special thanks to~! exoticbabyly.. who is help me to translate it to Indonesian language~! And don't forget to the thetwistedstar who is gave me a permission to translate this story.. And, once again.. i do not own this story. this story belongs to thetwistedstar.

**Well, ini part 10 udah jadi.. cepat sekali ngomong-ngomong :D kalau ada yang nanya saya tahu ff ini dari siapa, jawabannya adalah tahu author Septaa kan? pas ak baca salah satu ffny, dy nyebutin judul ff ini, dan entah saya gak tahu apakah author Septaa udah tahu atau belum bahwa fic ini sudah ditranslate hahaha :D dan sekarang entah apapun itu saya mohon apresiasinya.. dan seketika saya lupa semua omelan XD wkwkwk, cuman ya itu lah—**

**My dearest silent readers! One comment doesn't hurt that much.. so please give a comment~ jadi GUEST gak masalah, yang penting apresiasi kalian itu cukup. Saya mau UN doakan saya XD wkwkwkwk..**

**Terimakasih untuk semuanya..^^**

**Read original story :**

www . asianfanfics dot com /story/view/231465/10/default-state-of-being-exo-j ongin-kyungsoo-kaisoo

*tolong hilangkan spasi serta kata 'dot' itu diganti dengan tanda titik untuk membaca original story.

* * *

**Last Word Review and Favorite please! :)**


End file.
